Circe
by cloud9strife
Summary: A goddess among men. She is the goddess who enchants men leaving them desperate for her touch. - Hinata centric lemony goodness / lemons lots of lemons. Highschool fic
1. The begining

**Circe – The Beginning**

_**It started out as a simply craving that turned into a desire.**_

_**A sweet…desire that corrupted my sanity.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was during my freshman that I noticed that something was not right. I had a sort of curiosity when it came to the desires of the human flesh. My curiosity became a type of yearning that coiled at the pit of my stomach. When I sought help they all brushed it off as an adolescent faze. It didn't take long before this curiosity became more like a craving, a need, like substances to my body. In wanted-no I needed to take some random guy and have him until I was able to sedate this need.

Funny isn't it? To be consumed by such need yet never truly understanding what I wanted. It was odd to feel this way when I had never had the taste of another on my lips much less the feel of someone inside me. That's right I was still pure, that's what they call it. I can't exactly tell you where this craving came from but I can tell you when I began to control it.

.

The sound of a door being swung open reached my ears followed shortly by sound of footsteps.

"Can you believe Iruka-sensei, I mean did he like have to take away my cell," exclaimed a girl.

"You think you got it bad. We got stuck with Kurenai-sensei. She is like the strictest teacher in all of history," exclaimed another.

"No, girls you both are wrong. At least none of you have to deal with Ibiki-sensei," stated a third girl.

In response all of them shuddered as their minds conjured up horrifying images of Ibiki-sensei.

"Ami is right. Still, I wish we could've gotten Kakashi-sensei. I here he's absolutely gorgeous behind that mask of his," squealed the first girl.

Ring!

"Crap! We're going to be late lets go before we get detention," exclaimed the second.

"What's the rush it's barely like the second day of school," complained the first.

"Look Ino, I do not want to start my first semester of my freshman year getting detention," scowled the second girl.

"Alright already, chill Sakura, you keep that up and your pink hair will have gray hair growing out of it," called out Ino.

"Oh zip it Ino-pig," snapped Sakura.

Soon the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing reached my ears. Seeing as the coast was clear I left the stall. I wasn't planning on running to class since I had Kakashi-sensei. Aside from being considered as the hottest teacher he was also notorious for being late.

I made sure that my glasses and hair were in place before heading towards class. You could say that I had like a split personality. It was a type of game I played. I let people make their own assumptions about me and whenever they chose to cross me well then I would just take care of it. It was sort of like playing mind games and I loved it.

.

As I reached the door to my homeroom class the sounds of students could be heard. My class is by all means the rowdiest of the entire bunch.

I placed my bag on top of my desk before sitting down. Since the first day of school I made to sit near the front. I wanted to make sure that I would pay attention since I had a tendency to let my fantasies get the better of me.

"Class, it's great to see that all of you showed up on time. I'm sorry for being late the freeway was packed so," he trailed off.

"Liar!" yelled a blonde boy sitting in the back.

The famous Kakashi-sensei had arrived with another one of his wide lies. He loosened his tie which received him a few gasps from the females in the room before he turned towards the board.

"Today, I'm going to teach you all a little bit about my favorite author."

Did I mention he was also our English teacher? I guess not.

As he began his lecture I soon found my mind trailing off. I began to fanaticize as a stranger took me roughly on the very desk of my teacher. I felt as my eyes glazed over and as my mouth began to water as the onslaught of images continued to fester inside my mind.

_No, this can't-not now._

"Hinata," my eyes snapped up to look into the gray eyes of my sensei. For a moment I thought a flicker of lust pass his eyes but when I blinked it was gone. "Are you alright?" he asked. The tone of his voice made me think that he knew what had crossed my mind.

"I…uh-yes, Kakashi-sensei," I answered as I tried to clear my mind.

He regarded me for a moment longer before he returned to the lesson. I let out a small sigh in relief before I focused on the lecture. I crossed my legs to ease the growing discomfort I felt between my legs.

Before I knew it the bell rang.

"Hinata would you mind staying behind and helping me with something," he asked with his usual eye crease.

I nodded my head before heading towards his desk. He waited until everyone let before turning his attention towards me.

"I noticed that you were…a bit distracted today. Mind telling me what it was about?"

I couldn't help but to avoid his stare. For a moment I stayed quiet, unsure as to what to tell him.

"I see…" he said.

His words caused my eyes to turn to his in shock. He couldn't possibly know what I have been thinking could he.

"Look Hinata I know that you haven't known me long but…how should I put this? There are ways to curb your…needs without it affecting your daily life." He rubbed his head before sighing. Seeing that I wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, he spoke once more, "we'll continue this conversation when you're ready to talk."

.

By the time I had reached my next class I realized that my heart had been thumping rapidly. It had been the first time that I had ever been caught.

He was right on a few things. I wasn't ready to talk about it and we didn't know each other enough for me to trust him. At the same time I knew that if I didn't tell someone soon it would get out of hand.

.

It was about a week later when I came to him. I had been in my science class when it happened. I had stayed behind to finish off my lab exercise when I found Orochimaru-sensei invading my personal space.

It was late after school so I was sure that there were only a few people around.

"Hinata-san, how's your exercise coming along," I felt I shiver of disgust go through him as he whispered those words into my ear.

"I'm almost done sensei," I responded with a strong steady voice.

I learned a long time ago never to show any sort of fear or shyness around shady characters like him.

He touched my hair before he spoke again, "you know you are quite beautiful for your age."

"Sensei , I would appreciated it if you didn't invade my personal space," I spoke clearly enough. In response he chuckled.

"My aren't you a feisty little girl." He responded with a little too much amusement.

When he came closer I stepped back instantly creating space between each other.

"Relax; I don't plan on taking advantage of you. I know that you might find it hard to believe but I only like to take willing females." He responded casually.

"Yes, you are right," I responded. He smirked at my answer but it instantly vanished at my next words. "I do find it hard to believe."

He recovered fast to a more casual manner, "I simply wish to…discuss an offer with you."

I regarded him slowly placing my hand inconspicuously around a surgical knife. "Oh, and what might that be."

"Just something I know you'll enjoy," he responded in a sultry voice.

"That's a little presumptuous of you and what makes you think I would enjoy anything you had to offer," I challenged.

He lifted an eyebrow before regarding me in a way that sent my nerves on high alert. "Hinata, dear, your mind may not but I can assure you that your body will not only enjoy it but will crave it."

With that he left me there. All I could hear was his distant laughter as I stood there paralyzed. As crazy as it all sounded I knew he was right.

During his speech I had felt the familiar tingle in between my legs. I felt disgusted. I felt disgusted and betrayed by my body's reaction. I soon found myself throwing up in the girl's bathroom.

Just the thought of that creep near me made the bile in my throat rise. As much as I loathed him I knew he was right. As much as I hated the thought of his hands on my body I craved it. I didn't crave him I simply craved the feel of someone's body against mine.

I knew that I was close to breaking my self control. If I wasn't careful I might just let any asshole near me. I couldn't let things continue this way.

Soon I found myself in front of Kakashi-sensei's room. I could only hope he hadn't left early. I let my knuckles knock on the wooden door. It didn't take long before I say his familiar face. He looked shocked to see me, I didn't blame him. Before he could ask I answered his unspoken question.

"I need your help," I said.

.

It didn't take long to tell him everything. I didn't tell him the part of Orochimaru. I didn't want rumors to spread I had enough to deal with. I had already planned to stay away from him. Besides if he did try something then I would say something to the principle until then that bit of information was irrelevant.

"Let me get this straight. You don't know when it started but you want it to stop," he asked.

I simply nodded in affirmation.

He put on a thoughtful look before he turned to me, "you know that it can't and it won't stop."

His words made me grip my chair in a death grip. "Sensei it needs to stop. I need it to stop." He gave no reaction to my growing agitation, "it's getting worse." I could feel my lips tremble, "I'm afraid of what I might do."

He watched me for a while before he spoke again, "I can't tell you how to stop it but I can't help you how to control it."

.

He had lent me his books. At first I thought that it was his way of playing a sick twisted joke on me but after reading it I realized that he was right. The book helped a lot to the point that I was able to concentrate in class again.

I was beginning to think that my troubles would be over.

Even Orochimaru left me be. Something told me he had found someone to play his sick game.

Still life was definitely good.

.

This is not good! It's only been one week, one fucking week. This can't be happening.

The images I had managed to suppress were now back but worse than ever. Nothing not even the books could help me this time. I was beginning to lose my sanity. It had gotten to the point that if I didn't find release soon I would lose it.

Every male that I encountered caused this unbearable tightness between my legs that made me want to jump them.

As much as I wanted my first to be with someone I loved I knew that I couldn't wait until then. I would have to find someone fast but the real question was who?

.

I licked my lips as I looked around the school court yard. As I looked around I came to the conclusion that I didn't want someone that had been passed around. I wanted my first to be experienced but not too much. I had no interest in a man slut. No, he had to something special.

I also didn't want a boy I wanted a real man. No, not an older man like Kakashi-sensei just a man.

That left me with upper division class, in other words the seniors.

I let my eyes wander in the direction of the seniors. The choices there made lust pool into the pit of my stomach. My craving told me to grab one and get it over with but I suppressed it. I would bide my time. I will have one of them but when I say so.

.

It was after school when I found him, my first.

I had gone towards the art department to leave some stuff when I passed by the workshop. I was surprised to find someone here after school hours. Curious, I went to one of the windows just to see.

The first thing I saw was a pair of hands. From the rough contours of his skin I could tell that they were male. I was fascinated by the way his hands continued to work with such skill that it made certain images to flash across my mind. I watched as his nimble fingers caressed the smooth surface of the wood. Then his face came to view and my breath hitched. The first thing I noticed was the flame of red hair before falling on the smooth contours of his face. My eyes glazed in want as my eyes landed on his lips. They looked smooth and untouched. The desire to bite into the flesh of his bottom lip made my heart thump with excitement.

For some reason the way he looked at his art work made my desire for him pool all the way down between my legs. I wanted to have him look at me the way he focused on his art work. I wanted his hands on my flesh and I wanted to sink my teeth into his flesh.

He will become mine.

.

It took me a day to figure out his information. His name is Sasori Akanaka, current senior at Konoha high. It hadn't taken me long to figure him out. I had left him a note indicating the place and time.

I was a bit anxious. I watched as the clock ticked away and just when I thought he might not show up at all he does. He's there in front of me dressed in his navy blue uniform with his blue blazer left wide open. His white shirt is void of any tie and the first two buttons are left undone. My eyes take note of his messy red hair. The sight of him is so deliciously tempting I can't help but pout.

His right is in his pocket as his eyes slowly regard me. I'm surprised his eyes haven't started to wonder off. I had made sure to remove my ugly glasses along with my school blazer. I was currently sitting on the desk with my legs crossed causing my skirt to hike up with the top button of my shirt left undone. For this specific meeting I had decided to leave my hair down.

"You came," I said with a smooth tone.

"You said you could help," as he finished these words his eyes began to trail down my body. I smiled as a felt a familiar warmth coil at the pit of my stomach. "The question is why?"

This time my eyes flickered with hidden lust. "Well let's just say I wish to play a game."

He quirked in eyebrow in response, "a game," he asked.

"Yes a simple game between you and me. Basically you play by my rules. You do as I say and you'll get what you need."

His eyes pierced mine as he mauled over my words. "Are you sure you know what you're offering," he asked. Even his voice sent chills of delight down my spine.

I simply smirked in response. "Yes," I respond.

He didn't seem completely convinced so I felt compelled to explain further. "You need someone to complete your collection do you not."

I could see his mind work through the pros and cons. "No strings attached?"

His question had a double meaning he wanted to know if it was going to be purely physical. My smile widened in response, "I promise it will be purely physical. Outside from or sessions we don't know each other. The moment your project finishes we're done."

He stayed silent to the point that it made me think he might not agree when his lips turned into a slight smirk. "Okay, but I get to choose when and where."

I lifted a finger and wagged in the air. I let a mischievous look cross my face, "Oh, no you don't. I let you choose where but I choose when."

"Deal," he responded with a smirk that made my insides boil with excitement.

.

_**Freshman year was definitely going to be exciting**_

_**Yeah,…definitely**_

_**I could hardly wait**_

Ps: If you like it please Review! The following chapters will contain Lemony Goodness!


	2. Sasori Akanaka

**Circe – Sasori Akanaka**

_**.  
><strong>_

_**I will do as he wishes**_

_**My body will obey his every command**_

_**I am his marionette**_

_**.**_

_The sound of a door slamming shut went unnoticed by the two individuals who seemed more enthralled in their current activity. The male held the female up against the wall while her legs tightened around his waist. Two pairs of hands groped and touched with heated desperation. The moans and groans vibrated against the walls as the two continued to kiss with tongue and teeth. The male with fiery red hair swiftly hiked up her skirt before inserting a finger inside of her. He swallowed her moan of delight as he molded his body closer to her. His lips left hers only to trail down her smooth delicate neck. Her fingers curled around his shoulders as she pulled her head back giving him more access to her neck._

_Her breathing was coming out in short puffs. "They…huff might…ah hear," she pointed out._

_His response was to give her neck a long suck before pinching the small pearl hidden in between her legs. She arched her back as the sensation sent her nerves on fire, she moaned once more._

"_I want them to hear," he replied into the hollow of her neck. " Scream for me," he requested in a sultry tone._

_He sucked on one of her nipples before shifting himself in between her legs. "Scream for me," he repeated before plunging himself inside her milky folds-_

"Hinata!"

I was shaken from my thoughts suddenly that I almost jumped. I turned around to find Tenten giving me a worried look.

"What's the matter with you lately? You've been spacing out a lot. You're lucky Kuranai-sensei isn't here today," Tenten whispered with a frown marring her face.

"Sorry I-uh have a lot on my mind," I whispered back.

She looked unconvinced but I was thankful that she dropped it.

"Hey get this," she exclaimed happily. "You know how Neji's birthday is next week I was hoping to make a surprise party. So do you think you can come with me today after school?"

Seeing her eyes sparkle with hope made me want to say yes but I had something important to do that can't wait. "I'm really sorry but I have to stay today. Do you mind if we go tomorrow," I asked.

"Oh, yeah sure no prob," she smiled.

As much as I wanted to go it would have to wait. After all it was time for the first lesson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lesson One<strong>_

"You're late," came a familiar voice.

My eyes turned in the direction of his voice. He stood there with his back against the wall as his eyes roamed my body before landing on my eyes.

I simply quirked an eyebrow before responding, "you sent that text last minute besides I couldn't find this place."

He smirked at my hidden accusation before pushing himself off the wall and began to walk towards me. "What's the lesson for today _sensei_," he teased letting the word sensei roll off his tongue.

I smiled before shorting our distance. He seemed unperturbed by the sudden invasion of space. He simply regarded me with his brown eyes as I began to undress him. I kept eye contact as I threw his blazer on a desk, followed shortly by his white shirt. He seemed a bit surprised by my boldness but said nothing as I forced him back onto a chair.

He made a move to undress me but I stilled his hands. "You don't get to touch," I said letting him know I was serious.

I let my eyes roam his body for a moment before I found myself straddling his lap. His scent invaded my sense of smell. He smelled strangely of pine wood and musk. His scent caused my arousal for him to heighten. Slowly I began to caress his muscular body beginning with his smooth chest to the rough contours of his stomach. I could feel as his muscles bunched and quivered under my ministrations. The need to have him here now, was becoming unbearable. I looked up to find him staring at me with such animalistic lust that I felt my mouth go dry.

Slowly I let my lips ghost across his. My eyes close riveting in the sensation. I felt him breath small puffs of air across my lips. I smirked at the view he presented. Slowly I kissed his lips. I let my lips coerce his in a gentle caress. He kissed me back the same way slowly darting his tongue in between his lips. Having his tongue caress the inside of my mouth caused me to moan in delight. I pressed my body closer as my hands came up and tangled themselves into his hair. His tresses felt soft and tuggable. I was so lost in the kiss that I forgot about everything else. All I could do was to feel and taste.

Then I felt it, I felt the bulge from underneath the layer of fabric. My eyes became clouded as my walls clenched. I could feel the fabric of my underwear become moist as the need to have him inside of me became more unbearable.

Ding!

My hands stopped at the sound of my phone going off. I looked at the clock to see that I was already late. I cursed inside my head before extracting myself from him. I ignored the questioning look he threw my way.

I turned without looking at him and began to fix my skirt and hair. "We're done for today," I said. He said nothing in response, he simply stood up and began to redress. I could hear the rustling of fabric from behind me.

"We start tomorrow," he suddenly stated once he had his blazer on.

I turned around and studied him for a bit before replying, "No, not tomorrow. We can start yours two days from now." It wasn't a suggestion the fact that he tried to take control of the game did not sit well with me. Just when I thought he might argue with me he smirks.

"Fine, meet me during sixth at the top floor of the old theater room," he replied.

I simply nodded before moving towards him and placing one small last kiss. He raised a questioning eyebrow but did nothing. I turned and left without saying another word.

.

I smiled as I remembered our encounter earlier that day. It had been a day since our lesson and I had used that time to brush up on some work when I passed him in the hallway. He was walking with another one of the seniors by the name of Deidera.

"_You seem to be in a better mood yeah," commented Deidera._

_Sasori in response simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing._

"_Oh, come on you're definitely hiding something. So tell me will you. Just last week you were all freaking out about your stupid collection."_

_This time Sasori's face contorted in poorly concealed annoyance. "It's not a stupid collection if anything is stupid is all your stupid clay crap."_

_The blonde sputtered in indignation, "why you!"_

"_What can't take it when someone tells you the truth," taunted Sasori._

_The blonde gave a dismissive wave before continuing, "stop avoiding the question. Don't tell me-wait! No way! Don't tell me you found someone to agree."_

_Sasori simply gave a small smile in affirmation. The blonde stayed quiet for a while before his face took on a contemplating look._

"_So who is this chick?" asked Deidera._

_This time Sasori frowned, "I don't know."_

"_Wait a minute. What do you mean you don't know? I'm surprised you haven't met her yet what if she's not what you're looking for."_

"_I've met her and I've spoken to her. That's how I know she has agreed."_

"_Then you know who she is…right?"_

"_No, I told you already I don't know her. She refuses to give me her name," he responded in an irritated tone._

_This time the blonde began to chuckle, "that's a first isn't it. Most female tend to be interested in you."_

"_Oh, she's interested alright," he replied with confidence._

_The blonde snorted, "is that right. So why is it that she refuses to give you her name?" Seeing his companion begin to get annoyed he spoke again. "Is that why you've been asking around, for some mysterious blue-haired chick?"_

"_It's only a matter of time before I find her." His friend didn't seemed convinced but was smart enough to not to say it aloud. "She's too young to be a senior so that's out of the question."_

"_I guess-," he gasped as he bumped into a smaller body. He looked to find a girl with big ugly glasses rubbing her head. "Hey watch where you're going yeah," he responded irritated._

_The young blue-haired girl stood up and immediately bowed, "I'm really sorry."_

"_Yeah you better be sorry or I might have to-," Deidera began to threaten but was cut off by Sasori._

"_Deidera drop it. She apologized even though it was clearly your fault," remarked Sasori._

_Brown eyes pierced the young girl. Something akin to recognition crossed his eyes but he instantly dismissed it as she began to stutter more apologizes. Even if she had the same color of hair as the girl he had spent those moments with she still didn't have the same attitude. He grimaced at the lack of backbone she showed. The girl obviously lacked self-confidence._

"_What's going on here?" came the irritated tone of a brown haired girl._

"_I-uh Tenten-chan…I um," the blue-haired chick continued to sputter._

"_It is simply a misunderstanding," replied Sasori._

"_I see…Hinata are you alright," the one called Tenten asked._

"_I-uh yes," squeaked Hinata._

_The two girls disappeared moments latter leaving them both dumbfounded._

I couldn't help recalling Tenten's lecture afterwards.

"_I just don't get you Hinata. Why do you let people think you are weird nerd who stutters all the time?"_

_I couldn't help but sigh at Tenten's unrelenting tone. "Look Tenten I don't care what people think and to be frank I find it entertaining to have them thinking I'm nothing but a stuttering little girl. It's just that much more hilarious to see their shocked faces when they push me too far. Besides it's their own damn fault for assuming such things."_

_Tenten did not look pleased. "You know you don't help the situation by-by dressing up like-like that!"_

_I rolled my eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Session<strong>_

The floor-boards creaked at each step I took. I let my eyes survey the surroundings. The seats are old the color has long ago faded from the rich burgundy to a gray tinted fabric. The stage looks hollow and is completely empty except for a small stool situated in the middle. Before my mind can ponder any further a small cough breaks my musings. My eyes shift to the figure emerging from the one of the red drapes on top of the platform. He wore the trade mark uniform except for his blazer. The sleeves of his white shirt were pulled up revealing his lean muscular forearms.

His eyes bore into mine before he extended a hand. "Come," he commanded.

.

The deal was simple, he would agree to attend my _lessons_ in exchange I would become his model. You see Sasori had a passion for making art out of just wood. He would use all types of textures so long as they came from a natural tree. For his senior project he planned on making an exhibit out of his work. He had all the pieces except one. He wanted to create a sculpture that resembled a person. He needed a willing model that would not complain and that would not have false hopes. He simply wanted to finish his piece. I would become the final piece to his collection.

.

He handed me a dress, a type of Lolita dress. "Change in that," he said.

I made a move to go towards the dressing room when his hand grasped my wrist preventing me from doing so. "I want you to change here." His eyes flickered towards mine. It was a challenge.

.

He had meant it simply as joke. He wanted to see if she would flush red like the other girls or try to seduce him. He was honestly surprised when she raised a challenging eyebrow and began to undress. They were both standing on the stage. His eyes could only watch as her small hands placed the dress on the small stool and began to unbutton her shirt. Her movements were slow but deliberate. She was playing him but like a moth to a flame he couldn't help it. Her eyes never left his as she slowly removed her shirt letting it drop on the floor, leaving her in her bra. Without hesitation she began to lower the zipper on her skirt letting it drop as well. Her skin was flawless the ivory skin that covered her body caused him to become hard. He had seen and been with many female but none had intrigued him as much as her. She slowly let the dress fall over her head covering him from his view. She turned around letting her back face him. "Do you mind," her voice sounded absolutely sinful to his ear. He said nothing but approached. He let his hands touch her bare back as he slid the zipper up. His male ego was pleased to shiver with desire. His eyes flickered with lust but he suppressed it. There were more important things that needed to be done.

He jumped down from the stage sitting down in one of the old theater seats. He grabbed his sketch book along with his pen. "Make yourself comfortable."

Without question she sat on the stool and made herself comfortable. She didn't move an inch as he began to let his pen slide across his canvas. He was making sketches for his final piece.

All he wanted to do right now was to capture every detail about her. He would make sure that his final piece was nothing short of perfection.

.

She watched him through half hooded eyes as he continued to make his sketches. The way his eyes were fixated on her body made a tingle of warmth pool down towards her stomach. She let her mind wander off remembering the feel of his skin and the taste of his lips.

.

His eyes tried desperately to focus on every detail of her body. From the way her hair fell down her back in soft waves to the way her slender neck led to her face. He watched her as her eyes took on a heated look before her tongue darted out to moist her bottom lip. His hand didn't stop as it continued to draw across the canvas. He had done a few sketches that were detailed on certain parts of her body. At the moment he wanted to focus on her face. He wanted to capture the heated look in her eyes. He wanted to catch every movement that she made. He felt frustrated when none of his sketches could begin to describe the allure that she presented.

Without thinking about it he began to sketch an image of her spread across his bed looking at him with unbidden lust. Her hair was spread out across the sheets while her body was covered by only a thin layer of cloth. The image he sketched made him want to take her there on the stage. Without realizing it his steps began to him purposely in her direction. His sketch book was left forgotten on the floor along with his pen. When he had noticed how she squeezed her thighs shut, a pool of lust simmered down his stomach until it reached his already rigid member. In an instant he was in front of her cupping her face. He didn't bother to wait for an unspoken consent he simply ravished her plump lips. He sucked and bit into her delicate flesh. Her moans vibrated across her mouth and into his. Her hands tangled themselves into his red locks pulling him closer to her body. He let his own hands trail down from her face until they found themselves under her the ruffles of her dress. Without hesitation he grabbed her bottom forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He wanted all of her here, now. Kami help him he was beginning to think that she might become a drug; an intoxicating delicious drug addiction.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later<strong>_

It had been a week since they had started. Overtime he let her explore his body. In turn she had allowed him to see every inch of her for his art. During their time together he had become more than just a little curious to her identity. Each time she would answer him with a dazzling smile before running off. He had done everything from asking random girls to asking his friends for any sort of clue as to who she was. He had become surprisingly persistent.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lesson Four<strong>_

She had caught him by surprise. She would be lying if she said she had planned it because really it was more of spare of the moment kind of thing. She had stayed behind after school in one of the classrooms to change into her casual clothing since she planned to spend the rest of the day with Tenten. She was planning waiting for her in the girls locker room but before she could leave she heard footsteps. Curious as to whom it might be she hid behind the teacher's desk. She was pleasantly surprised that it was none other than Sasori who came in.

Deciding to surprise him she stood behind him and let her hands travel up his chest. He froze at the sudden contact but instantly relaxed once he realized who it was. He turned around and captured her wrist before pulling her in for a luscious kiss that sent a spike of desire down her spine. With ease he pulled her up onto a desk were her continued to suck and nip at whatever part of her he could reach.

Before she could finish unbuttoning his shirt they heard the sound of footsteps and voices coming from the hallway. Knowing that they could get in trouble if they got caught doing what they were doing he pulled her to the back of the classroom where they hid inside a small closet.

The voices came closer. He motioned with his finger towards his lips to keep quiet. To my surprise it was our Principal along with Azuma. It sounded like they were discussing the upcoming events. Unable to resist I let my hands travel to the bulge of his pants, giving it a small squeeze. In response a pair of hands clasps themselves on my wrists.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

I respond by raising my eyebrows before going on my tippy toes and planting my lips on his giving him a hot breathy kiss. His resolve crumbles and he makes the mistake of letting go of my wrist. My right hand makes its way into his red locks before pulling him closer while my other hand caresses his bulge. He practically groans into my mouth as I continue to caress him down there. Slowly I begin to unbuckle his belt and unzip his zipper letting my hand slid inside. This time his groan is so loud that I could feel in vibrate across my throat. I pull back while I continue to pump his member. I could feel it pulse in my hand. His head is cradled on my shoulder as he continues to pant.

Seductively I let my breath caress his ear and ask, "do you want it harder?"

His hands hold my hips in a tight grasp, he nods in response.

"Faster?" I tease. His grip simply tightens.

Slowly I let my hands increase the speed and the pressure. I could feel his body begin to quiver with the need to release. I kiss him letting his tongue invade my mouth before giving a nice long squeeze. His fingers dug into my hips, while he buried his face into my neck to prevent a large groan from reaching anyone outside the closet.

His breathing was coming out in short puffs as he slowly came down from his high. "You little minx," he breathed. His voice came out hoarse the sound made a tingle run down my thighs.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifth Session<strong>_

He asked me to come to his house. It was a Saturday when I found myself at his doorstep. He had let it slip that he was almost finished with his piece. He had acquired all the materials that he would need; it was simply a matter of building it that was left. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. It didn't take long before he answered the door. I was taken aback by his attire. I had been used to seeing him in his uniform I never really thought about how he would look in regular clothing. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. The only jewelry he wore was a small silver ring that indicated he was part of Akatsuki.

"Come in," he said.

He led me inside, even offered me something to drink. He led me up the stairs towards one of the rooms. The room was filled with all kinds of paints and canvases. Most of the canvases that I could see were sketches of me. It must have been some of the stuff he was sketching during our sessions.

"Here this is for you," he handed me a plain white box with a pink bow on top. "I would like you to wear it for this session."

I was honestly surprised by the sudden gesture. Slowly I opened the box. Inside there was a small light purple dress. The dress had small straps that went around the neck. The dress was breathtaking.

"I hope you like it," his voice came out soft.

I was surprised to see him so out of character. He looked shy and unsure of himself. The fact that he bought this for me was so lovingly cute I smiled. "Thank you," I breathed.

.

After I finished dressing inside his bathroom I went back to the room mixing a bunch of different paints. There above his work table was a rough sketch of what looked like a young girl sitting down admiring the lake. Curious I asked, "is that the final sketch?"

He placed the bush down before turning to me, "yes."

.

He asked me to sit on a small bench located inside his workshop. Slowly he began to make his final sketch. This one would have color. He would use this as a base for his live sized puppet. After what seemed like hours he put everything down and knelt by me. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

Suddenly I felt his lips crash onto mine in a heated kiss. His mouth opened and his tongue came out to meet my bottom lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer. His hands cupped my bottom forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He lifted me up without breaking our kiss. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I realized that some of his things were getting knocked over. He lowered me to the ground where I proceeded to remove his shirt. His hands left my face to caress my things. Slowly I felt his hand travel up my thigh under the dress. His fingers reached the elastic of my panties and with one smooth tug he removed them. This is where I would normally stop things but my body refused to listen to my body. I had waited long enough. I tugged his belt open before removing it. His hands undid the zipper of my dress before undoing the small knot at the back of my neck that held the dress in place. With his knee he nudged my legs apart. My breathing was becoming more uneven and his pants were becoming louder. Suddenly I felt his mouth on my neck. He licked and sucked.

His hand came down in between my legs. I whimpered as he inserted a finger inside my folds. He groaned, "you're so tight." Slowly his finger became to pump in and out of my wet core. I moaned as his finger curled inside. His mouth then licked the tip of my breast before he added another finger. My walls began to clamp down on his finger trying to pull him deeper inside. He began to suck at my nipple as his fingers moved at a faster pass making moans of delight escape my lips. I began to shudder with delight as his hands caressed my body. Suddenly his movements stopped. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with unsuppressed want and need. Slowly he pushed his tip inside of me until he broke the wall. I stilled in response. The sharp pain caused my breathing to come in short. He waited patiently until I adjusted to his size.

When I began to shift under him he began to move slowly. My walls clenched in response to his movements. His lips found mine and a gentle caress and he continued to buck his hips.

.

Her hair lay sprawled against the mahogany floor. Her eyes were half closed clouded with lust her lay on either side of her head bunched up in tight fists. Her body arched when I caressed her breasts or gave a good deep thrust. Just looking at her like this made my desire for her consume my senses. This is what I had wanted to see. I wanted to see her crumble under my touch. As I continued to caress her I realized that she had picked me. Out of everyone else she had picked me to rid her of her innocence. Her deliciously sinful innocence. The moans that came from her mouth reached my ears. As much as the lust in the pit of my stomach begged me to just thrust into her wildly I didn't. I wanted to savor this moment; the feeling of completion as every time my hips thrust forward I was met with her milky folds trying to squeeze me of my essence. The moment I entered her I had to bit my lip from cursing out loud. Her tight core had almost caused me to release but I wouldn't not until she did.

"Come for me," I begged. Her legs tightened around my waist as I began to thrust in deeper and faster. I could feel her walls beginning to clench. I let my thrust come in a little faster as her whimpers of delight became louder. Finally I felt as her walls clamped down hard causing me to spill my seed. As she came she gave out a small gasp as she hit her ultimate high. Then she became limp on the floor. She panted as she tried to recover from our activity. Slowly I retracted myself from her body landing on the floor next to her. I grabbed her and pulled her close.

.

It had been a week since our first time. Since then we had taken to doing it at every chance we got. Two days ago he handed me a ticket for his exhibit. I was a little anxious at seeing his final product but he had promised to let me see it before the exhibit.

_**Text:**_

"_**Meet me at my house," – Sasori.**_

_._

"Close your eyes," he commanded.

I closed them as I waited for him to unveil his final piece. "Okay, open them."

I was left speechless. The statue looked like me but it didn't. The life sized doll looked too beautiful to be me yet I could see the similarities between our hands to our eyes.

"Sasori this is…," I breathed unable to finish.

"I finally finished it and it's all thanks to you,"

"What are you going to call it?" I turn to find him with a small frown marring his face. I chuckled at his distressed look.

"I would have liked to call it your name but since you refuse to divulge that bit of information; I'm not sure. I think…I think I'll call it Circe."

"Circe?" I couldn't help but question.

"Yes Circe,"

I stared at the wooden sculpture for a moment longer. "Circe," I let the name roll from my tongue. "Mind if I use it,"

He raised an eyebrow before smirking. "No I don't mind."

.

_**Unpredictability**_

_**That's what I live for**_

_**And love…**_

_**Love is what I look for**_

_**.**_

**Ps: finished with chap two! Yey Please Review!**

**The next one will be with Pain!**

**.**

**As for some of your questions well no, Neji does not know about Hinata's little prob.**

**For those who don't agree with Hinata sleeping with other guys all I can say is why not? I can't even count the number of stories in which the guy sleeps around and its okay. You know those stories in which the guy starts out as a playboy then meets the right chick. Therefore this is my way of saying that girls can do that to. Hey we have needs too or am I wrong.**

***The Couple will change each chapter according to the couple.  
><strong>


	3. Pain Shohen

**Circe – Pain Shohen**

_**Everyone hides behind a mask**_

_**Will you take yours off…for me?**_

* * *

><p>The thundering roar of a motor rebounded across the highway, the sound of police sirens following closely behind. Cars and pedestrians moved aside to make way for a sleek black motorcycle and its mysterious rider. It wasn't too long ago that this chase began. It had started with a small group of bickers who began to cause mayhem. When they refused to stop when a police car had asked them to step aside, thus the chase began.<p>

The sleek black motorcycle makes a sharp left turn before making another right and into an alleyway. The eyes of the mysterious motorcyclist dart to all sides without once lowering the speed. The calculating look behind those eyes is present. The motorcyclist is dressed in all black except for the dark green shirt underneath the leather jacket. Small chains adorn his pants matching with the silver chain around his neck. The only other jewelry present on his person is the tell sign of a silver ring on his right hand. His sharp callous hands harden their grip causing the motorcycle to lurch forward. The sound of an incessant beeping sound draws his focus towards his phone. Without losing stride he touches the side of his helmet that helps to cover his identity, turning on the Bluetooth.

"_What the fuck are you thinking?" comes the hysterical voice of a young male._

"_Fuck off," he responds calmly._

"_No! I will not fuck off. Pain this is going to be your fucking third strike. If they fucking catch you- oh man-," the young man's voice gets drowned out by the sound of the police sirens closing in._

"_They won't," comes his reply._

"_They've got you surrounded man. They are going to catch you-"_

"_Watch them try,"_

He immediately cuts off the connection before speeding up and entering the first freeway. Three squad cars are close behind him. Before anyone can see what happens next he jumps off the freeway making it go on top of an old building. He doesn't pause a step as he jumps to a side building before crashing it onto the pavement. The engine roars as he kicks it into gear. Hi speeds through traffic like nothing. He dodges the pedestrians before he drives it into a narrow alleyway. He doesn't stop until he passes a few more streets before pulling up behind an abandon warehouse. He comes to an abrupt stop. A squad of police cars and their sirens pass by leaving behind reminiscence of wind in their wake.

He removes his helmet to reveal bright orange tinted hair that frames his face. A deviant smirk flitted across his face as he mounts his bike once more.

.

* * *

><p>Pain Shohen, aka the notorious leader of the Akatsuki, known best for his ruthless nature. This famous gang leader was known for his deviant behavior. Wherever he goes he manages to cause mayhem. If you asked his followers they would tell you that he was a man without fear and without regard to authority. If you asked his teachers they would respond by slamming their doors in your face for asking such a question. It was also well known that he was feared for his reputation. Only those few who did not fear him or better yet who had misplaced bravery would answer that he was nothing more than some punk off the streets. Whatever the case he had made a name for himself and no one was stupid enough to cross him. Those who were too stupid to see what he was capable of and were stupid enough to cross him were wiped off the face of the planet. No one asked where they went for fear of being his next target.<p>

Bet you're wondering why mention such a character as him? Well, that's simply really. Regardless of what has been said or done he was the aptitude of male perfection. You see he was what some women would call the ideal bad boy. He had it all looks, reputation and an attitude to boot except for one minor indescribable flaw…

.

* * *

><p>The sound of the latest pop song blared from the speakers mixing with the sounds of mindless chatter and rustle of fabric. The place was none other than Konoha mall the main shopping district in town. At the moment a small group of teenagers were in the middle of their idle babble about the latest squeeze.<p>

"Oh my gosh like no way!" a blonde haired girl squealed.

"You better believe it but enough about me. Why don't we ask Tayuya how her latest conquest went? Come on girl spill. We saw you with that orange haired hunk."

"There is nothing to tell alright," said a red-head.

"Bullshit! That was fucking Pain Shohen. Oh don't give me that look. You think I wouldn't notice that hunk of man. So tell! Is he as good and as rough as he looks?" questioned a dark haired woman.

The red-haired woman in question sighed before responding, "Sadly it was just disappointing."

At her admission a round of gasps was heard by all the women.

"No way! You're lying," accused the blonde.

The red-haired woman turned to glare at the small blonde, "Miku, would I lie about something like that?"

The blonde deflated at her words, "no, you're right but that's just- so I guess the rumors were true."

"I know I had honestly hoped that they weren't but when I found myself left unsatisfied, I was more than a little miffed."

The women nodded in agreement before they continued to peruse through the selections. Unbeknownst to them a young woman with dark blue hair had heard the conversation. At the moment she had a knowing smile curve her small delicate lips, before she exited the store.

.

* * *

><p>Pain has never been known to be loving person or to be considered as a popular student in Konoha. In fact he spent little time at school to begin with. He was also never known to indulge in sports or anything viewed as festive that pertained to school. He didn't have the air of sexuality about him like many others. Whatever the reason Circe had set her eyes on him. He was the next target…<p>

.

* * *

><p>The man in question was settled comfortably at the back of a classroom. It was one of those days that he had felt like showing up. He was alone not that it mattered. He knew better than anyone that no one would dare come near him unless they wished for a painful end. Therefore it was surprising when he heard the telling signs of footsteps echoing across the empty hallways becoming louder. If he didn't know better he would assume that someone was looking for him.<p>

He was shocked -not that he would show it- to see the door open. Then there she stood, with her long blue hair left to flow down her back in soft curls, her face soft with femininity. She wore the school attire unlike him. She didn't have a blazer on and her white shirt was left half buttoned. Thanks to her attire his eyes were able to appraise, her small feminine figure from the smooth skin that peeked from her shirt down to her long luscious legs. He knew that his perusal on her person did not go unnoticed by the young female.

He simply raised an eyebrow and smirk spread across his face as he watched her make her way towards him. She didn't so much as flinch as she stood not much more than a foot away from where he sat. She said nothing as she placed a small card on his desk. No words were exchanged. The way she held herself intrigued him. She smiled before she turned around and left just as swiftly as she came.

He waited until her footsteps were far away before picking up the small card. The message was cryptic but like everything in his life he was quick to be suspicious.

_**Come to the rooftop tomorrow before school – Circe**_

He rose in eyebrow before disregarding the issue. No one- no one told him what to do.

.

* * *

><p>"Is something the matter?" asked Sasori.<p>

They had just gotten into a fight with an opposing gang over territory. Everyone had noticed the way Pain's demeanor had changed. Like all the other fights he was able to hold his own but this time Pain had been a little more withdrawn than usual. No one had decided to voice their opinion for their own reasons except for Sasori. He was one of the few that didn't fear him. He respected him but he didn't fear him.

"Nothing," he stated already walking away from the bodies lying on the ground. Sasori wasn't surprised by the answer it was to be expected. None of them actually spoke to each other in a manner in which friends would. They were simply allies and nothing more.

They eventually arrived back at their hideout when Pain suddenly voiced his thoughts. "Circe, heard of her?"

Sasori was honestly surprised for a couple of reasons. For one Pain had voiced what was on his mind. It was something that he would never do unless he was honestly curious but even then he would be a little resistant to trust anyone. He was also surprised by the name that left his mouth. Circe, it had been almost a week since he had last indulged himself in her warmth. She had become a personal aphrodisiac. She had mentioned about needing a new _student_. He had taken it as a joke. To be honest he had been too busy tasting her skin to pay much attention to anything else. Something also told him that he wouldn't be able to indulge in her essence for a while. He figured she was the type to be with only one guy at a time. That thought a lone made him smirk.

"Yes actually," he replied in a matter a fact tone. Pain didn't say anything and he didn't need to Sasori could read the question in the way he averted his eyes. "Might as well check it out you might be surprised with what you find." He left him to his own thoughts after that.

Yes, Pain thought to himself he might as well.

.

* * *

><p>"You came," her tone of voice did nothing to hide her surprise.<p>

To be honest he was surprised himself. "You sound surprised," he taunted. He watched as her lips curved into a small smile at his words.

"I am. After all it's no secret that you do the opposite of what you're told," she replied evenly.

"What is it that you want," his face lost all his humor and was void of any emotion.

She crossed her legs and tilted her head to the side before responding. "You go straight to the point. I like that," she smiled before continuing. "It's simple. I wish to play a sort of game you see."

He stood there is his black jacket with a look of absolute boredom. He was simply humoring her. It would be a complete lie if he said that he wasn't just doing this because he had nothing better to do.

"I here that many women view you as…oh how should I put it… lack for better word faulty in the bedroom department."

There were very little things that got to him and this happened to be one of them. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that he had problems in satisfying women but the fact that this little spit fire would voice it was something. No one was brave or what he viewed as stupid enough to do so. He had half a mind to show her why he was feared when she began to shake her head.

"Do not misunderstand me. It was not meant as an insult it is simply the rumors that I have heard. I simply wish to prove them wrong." Her words surprised him but he left his lips press together in a firm line. If she said anything that he found to be insulting then he would simply demonstrate what he in fact did not lack. "With your help of course."

He mauled over her words before speaking, "what makes you think I lack in anything?" It was meant as a threat. He hadn't come so that she could use him as a joke. _She_ was supposed to provide entertainment for him not the other way around.

"I don't think you lack in anything," her words came out as a statement. The way she said those words made him believe that she in fact believed what she said.

"How is the game played?" he could see the telling signs of a smirk adorning her lips. As much as he wanted to wipe her smirk he held himself back. Even though he would never say it allowed he trusted Sasori.

"Well…"

.

* * *

><p>It had been nothing more than a week since they had started her little game. At first he had found her lessons to be border line crazy then again that was the only reason he hadn't backed out. He was proud to say that little to nothing shocked him yet she seemed to do it at every turn take for instance their very first lesson…<p>

"_Ice Cream…?" the incredulity in his voice practically resounded off the walls. _

_When she had asked him to spend the afternoon with her, he had expected- well to be honest he didn't know exactly what he expected but he knew it wasn't this!_

"_Yes, we are at an ice cream parlor," she said matter a fact._

_If her face wasn't so full of seriousness he would have thought that she was trying to make him look stupid. "You want me…to eat ice cream?" he just couldn't believe that he had heard her right. It was a bit ridiculous. He, the notorious Akatsuki leader, here at some Ice cream parlor and being coerced into eating ice cream. The entire idea was just crazy. "How the hell is this supposed to help, hm?" he was not pleased nor was he amused._

_She just stared at him like he was the one crazy, "isn't it obvious?" He was not fooled by her innocent act. He wanted to fucking tell her that no it was not fucking obvious, in fact he wanted to shove the ice cream in her face for wasting his time. It seemed like she could sense his ire mood because her demeanor changed, "look when was the last time you ate ice cream?" He was about to open his mouth before she cut him off. "And don't you dare lie to me."_

_He wanted to strangle the impertinent girl for her disrespect._

"_Lick," she commanded._

_He glared down at her for her command. How dare she try to order him around? Feeling defiant he bit into his vanilla ice cream. In response he was given a good smack at the back of the head by the little female. Just when he was contemplating murder she opens her mouth once more, "I want you to lick and savor the flavor. Look you want to do this or not? If you want to play this game then you have to follow my rules." He had to hand it to her not many were brave enough to stand up to him and live. Still he honestly couldn't understand how eating ice cream was supposed to help._

_._

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't until their second lesson that he figured out what the ice cream had been for. He had expected to be dragged to another worthless event when she asked to meet him during lunch. He was pleasantly surprised when he found himself in one of the classrooms with her alone.<em>

"_I want you to savor my skin the way you did with the ice cream," she said._

_She had sat on a desk with her knees bent and her legs open. He had stepped in between her legs and began to do as she instructed. He had taken his time to savor the skin of her neck down to the valley of her breasts. When he had tried to remove her clothes she had stopped him. When he tried to ravish her lips she had pulled away, reminding him to take his time._

_He heeded her words and proceeded to treat her with care. He had sucked and licked her pulse on her neck before letting his tongue trace her plump lips. It was strange and something new for him. He was used to just taking what he wanted. He had never thought the words gentle and patient would fit a man such as himself. She tasted like honey and vanilla. Strangely, being forced to wait made his awareness of her heighten. The feel of her lips on his made him groan in pleasure. The small moans that left her small frame made him shaft pulse with need. As much as he wanted to simply plunge into her folds he knew that she wouldn't allow it not yet anyway._

_._

* * *

><p>The lessons after that went back and forth. She would take him out to places he would categorize as childish. There was the arcade, the park; she even took him to a pottery class. The only reason he had continued with the game was that her lessons actually taught him something. For example when she took him to the pottery class…<p>

_It was the lesson after they had gone to the pottery class. After he had gotten over his initial anger he was curious. Every place she took him to, was in one way or another connected to sexuality._

"_I want you to touch my body in the way you touched the clay. Try to mold me in the way you want," she breathed out._

_In compliance I did as she asked. I started by touching her legs. I caressed the delicate curve behind her knee to her thighs. I kissed and licked the skin on her inner thighs before moving my hands up her skirt until I reached her plump mounds of flesh of her butt. I squeezed and kneed at the soft flesh eliciting low moans of delight from her frame. Her flesh felt utterly delicious under my rough callous hands. Her small plump lips felt agonizingly arousing on his collarbone. Had he been a lesser man he would have ripped her clothes and taken her here and know with or without her consent. Her moans became louder when I found her covered mounds and began to pinch her nipples through the fabric._

_Just when I began to unbuckle my pants she pulls away. "We are done for today," her calm words cause me to almost lose it. I hold myself back from breaking the closest object near me at her blatant dismissal._

_._

* * *

><p>I was more than a little surprised when I found her not too long ago alone in a park. She looked like she was simply taking a walk. I had simply planned on dismissing her when I noticed a group of guys heading her way. I recognized them easily as our newest enemy. They were a fresh batch of wannabes that were stupid enough to challenge us. It wasn't that I cared for her well being I just found it asinine for people to use such underhanded tactics. We did our fair share of law breaking stunts but we would never rape or hurt those who did nothing to us. It was part of the code. Only those who asked for it were dealt punishment. Therefore it wasn't a surprise when I found my feet taking me in the direction of Circe. Even from this distance I could tell that she was desperately trying to find a way out.<p>

I figured it was time to make my presence known, "Circe mind telling me what the fuck is it you're doing at the park at this time of night." The comment was meant to piss them off. By not noticing their presence I was telling them without words that they are a waste of time.

Circe turns around. The relief at seeing me is all over her face. She smiles before answering, "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to take walks."

"Hey who the fuck are you?" called out one of the men that held a small knife.

"Need a ride?" I ask Circe. This only seems to further piss off the guys surrounding us but quite frankly I didn't give a flying fuck about what they thought.

"If you don't mind," she responds easily. I'm impressed in the way she can be calm in such a situation not that there is anything to be alarmed about. If I wanted to I could easily kill them all but I preferred not to. It would be too much of a hassle trying to run away before the cops showed up.

I simply incline my head towards my bike, "it's this way."

Before she can follow me a guy with piercings all over his face grabs her pulling her back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I respond smoothly causing them to bristle at my blatant threat.

"Oh, yeah well guess what asshole you're surrounded so why don't you fucking turn around before we kill you." He motions for the guys to come closer. They are all at arm's length each holding a different kind of weapon. His cocky manner irritates me.

Before any of them can blink an eye I kick the first guy on my left before cocking my fist back and elbowing the asshole behind me. I bent down just as the guy to my far right swung a bat at me. I managed to sweep him off his beat without losing any momentum. That's when I heard it the shouts of more coming. As much as I trusted my abilities I knew that I couldn't risk it not with her here. I needed to get her away from here. Without bothering to say anything I grab a hold of her small wrist before pulling her in the direction of my motorcycle.

I pass her the helmet before saying, "hang on tight." Without waiting for a response I lurch the bike into gear speeding through the park and narrow streets. I don't stop until we were far away enough. I debated with myself to where to take her. There was only one option, without thinking about it further I pull into a familiar street. It wasn't something I normally did but at the moment it seemed like the best option. I pulled up into a small drive way. When I turned off the bike I turned to her.

"Where are we?" I had expected her to act nervous or scared but she seemed oddly calm.

"It's my house," I tell her before going towards the entrance. I don't have to turn back to know she is following me. I almost cringed at the way my house looked. It was a rundown building that I had bought when I first had started out as a gang member. It wasn't much but it was home.

I open the door and let her in. I can tell that she is taking the place in. We never really talked about who we are but we didn't have to. From the way she held herself and the clothes she wore I could tell that she unlike him never had to deal with money problems. That was fine with him he didn't need anyone to understand him. He is who he is nothing more.

"It feels like home," she whispered.

I froze at her words. She had been the first to say something like that. I had expected her to sneer or even lie. Her words held no pretense just honesty.

.

* * *

><p>She sat on matt cradling a cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you," I looked up to see her smiling at me. It was a gesture that I rarely saw and it made me uncomfortable so I said nothing. I watch her as her eyes search my house. I could see it in her eyes the question most people have. For some reason I felt compelled to answer her unspoken question.<p>

"I don't have parents," silence greeted my words. "I was an orphan since I can remember," I take a sip before continuing. "You won't find anyone else. It's just me."

We stayed in a comfortable silence. It felt nice to have another person here with me. It reminded me of a time-no it was best not to think about such things…

.

* * *

><p>After that day she had taken it upon herself to leave me lunch at the front door. If it had been money or something that she had bought I wouldn't have accepted it but because she made it I felt compelled to accept it. I never thanked her for it because there was nothing to thank I am who I am and she is who she is. Then something changed. It was supposed to be a regular assignment but something went wrong. We lost one of our rookies. The kid reminded me of myself. He had joined to help pay for his sisters medication. When we lost him I lost it. I beat the living shit of every asshole within an inch of their fucking lives. I couldn't think straight. I went home. I was shocked to find her at my doorstep. She looked out of place. She was a complete contrast to her surroundings yet she seemed at ease like she was always meant to be there.<p>

I said nothing when I reached her I simply looked at her with the pain I felt. I needed something to make me remember what I fought for. She went up to her tipi toes and kissed me. The kiss was just a gentle caress of the lips but somehow it felt comforting. I pulled her closer and kissed her with the same desperation I felt.

She didn't protest when I pushed her inside or when I parted her legs with my knee. I had slept with many women but never like this. It was the first time I was aware of the feel of her skin on my hands, the taste of her lips on mine and the sound of her moans on my ear. I lost all sense of sight and who I am. All I wanted was to forget, to forget about who I am, and what I had to do to get there. She had her legs wrapped around my waist as her arms tugged me down for a long hot kiss. Our mouths were a mixture of tongue and teeth. She tasted warm, she tasted like home.

Her nipples stood erect and felt delicious as they brushed across my chest. Having her panting underneath me made me forget where I was. In a swift moment I plunged inside her. My movements had a bit of desperation that made me plunge myself inside her folds. The way her walls clamped down on my shaft caused me to groan in pleasure. In the back of my mind I was aware of the sheen of sweet that lay of my skin. I could feel as a drop of warm sweat dripped from my back. I sucked and licked her neck as my movements became harder, deeper and faster. It was the first time I wanted someone to come before me. I needed to hear her scream in pleasure. I let my hips grind into hers. She moved in synch matching my pace. Her nails dug into the flesh of my shoulder which caused my need for her to escalate. I gave the small nub of her breasts one good tug with my teeth before her walls clamped down causing me to release inside her milky folds.

.

* * *

><p>After that he had made it a habit of having a repeat performance whenever he got a chance. He would give her a ride on his bike when he wasn't busy. At times he would even take her out for ice cream.<p>

"_Ice cream?" she had asked with a raise of an eyebrow._

"_We are at an ice cream parlor you know," he taunted._

_She simply smiled._

.

"Pain how long do you plan on playing this game?"

He was confused by her question. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

She gave him that look again that spoke volumes of how stupid she thought he was. He frowned at the impertinent chick. "So you don't have anyone you care about?"

His frowned deepened, "where the hell are you getting at?"

She doesn't seem intimidated the least bit which granted was partly his own fault. "You don't have someone you wish to protect?" she continues to question. Had he been a lesser man he might have broken down or let his emotions show but he wasn't Pain Shohen for nothing.

"Drop it," he warned.

"Or are you afraid. When are you going to stop hiding behind your harsh words and violent attitude?"

"I'm warning you," he threatened through clenched teeth.

"I've seen the way she looks at you. She gives you the same look you do," her words come out soft almost gentle.

"You don't know anything," he grounds out.

"You are right I don't but neither do you," she left the words hanging in the air between them.

.

"Was that your plan from the start," came Sasori's smooth voice.

She simply smirked, "wouldn't you like to know."

He smiled in return, "I guess we should all thank you. He hasn't been the same since Kanon left."

"Yeah, well I'm sure she had her reasons besides it was all on him. In the end it was his own choice."

"I guess your right,"

.

"So I guess I owe you thanks," came the begrudging voice of Pain.

"Pain, why are you here?" questioned Circe.

He seemed surprised, "what about your game?"

She lifted an eyebrow, "the game between us is finished."

"…,"

"Go to her Pain. How long do you plan on making her wait?"

"Thanks," he whispered giving her a small rare smile. The smile almost took her breath away.

"You should smile more often," she commented as she watched him leave.

.

It didn't take long for the rumors to spread that both Kanon and Pain had moved in together. Those who knew them weren't surprised. They knew the story between the two. How they grew up in the same orphanage and how they had been best friends since. An incident occurred when a rival gang used her to get to Pain. After that she left without a word. She didn't bother to explain anything to Pain. He broke down when she left. He became cold and spent his days building up his own reputation. He was never able to love someone the way he loved her. Circe wore a bright smile when she crossed them in the corridors. She had accomplished what she had wanted in the end.

.

_**A mask**_

_**Everyone wears a mask**_

_**I only wish to shed mine**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ps: I hope you all like it! Thank you all for reviewing. I've read every single review at least twice. The next one is with Itachi Uchiha tada!I'll know how much you liked this chapter by your reviews.<br>**

**To answer some of your questions…**

**The part about the guys that she is with falling in love with her hm?**

**I wouldn't say that they love her simply they love and trust Circe.**

**For those who loved Sasori well if you review asking to see him then I will. I will put small part later on with him and Hinata.**


	4. Itachi Uchiha

**Circe – Itachi Uchiha**

_**I'm tired…**_

_**Tired of being someone's puppet**_

_**I refuse to let another control me**_

* * *

><p>It was a respectively peaceful day at Konoha high. Students shuffling around trying to gather their belongings before the next bell as teachers take their second cup of coffee for the day. Everyone was blissfully unaware of the erotic thumping occurring not too far from the crowded corridors. If it weren't for the slamming of locker doors they might have caught the sounds of moans and groans of delight.<p>

.

A male with his shirt left open was currently sucking on the delicate neck of a female with long blue hair. Long beautiful legs are wrapped around the young male. Small delicate hands weave through red locks. Strong arms wrap themselves around the small female to bring her closer. Her plump swollen lips find his in a gentle caress before her white teeth nip his bottom lip, slowly sucking on that bit of flesh. His hands caress her thighs before slowly making their way underneath her skirt. His larger hands reach the soft flesh of her rump. Callous, smooth fingers knead and grope the delicate flesh. Small fingers grip his shoulder as he plunges himself inside her folds. She arches her back in delight allowing him to get better access to her neck. His mouth latches onto one of her breasts. He sucks on her nipple tenderly letting his tongue and teeth scrape across that bit of flesh. She places her hands on either side of his face to feel as the muscles in his mouth work on her breast. She moans in delight as he makes a steady pace. He bucks his hips up plunging himself deeper into her delicious folds. Her back thumps against the wall situated behind her as she lets him set the pace. His distinct pine wood musk invades her senses as her eyes close and she loses herself to the sinful sensation of what is him. Half hooded eyes, clouded with lust and desire, watch her as her breasts bounce up and down to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Suddenly her eyes snap open as she hears the distinct sound of footsteps. He stills his bucks as he also hears that distinct sound. Neither says anything nor do they pull away. They are both panting with the exertion of their activity. Their eyes are clouded with lust. She pouts and begins to shift and grind against his hips causing the male in front of her to groan.

"Stop," he breaths, "someone might see."

She bucks her hips in response before pulling his face closer and plunging her tongue inside his mouth. The action causes the male to groan in delight before kissing her with the same vigor and punishing her by plunging himself deeper into her folds.

"I want them to hear," she breaths. She gives him a beautifully sinful smile before sucking his neck. Unbeknownst to the red head a male with black hair and equally black eyes hears their conversation. The male had been on his way to retrieve a book he had left behind only to be greeted by a pair fucking each other. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't at all aroused at the sounds the little female made. He shifts uncomfortably trying to decide whether he should just turn back without his book or inform them of his presence.

"Sasori please," she breaths, "don't stop," she pants. Sasori can't help but do as she asks. He increases his speed practically pounding her against the wall. Just having her panting and begging for her release makes him want her that much more. His mouth goes dry as he continues to watch her become goo under his ministrations. He had given up hope long ago of leaving her. He was addicted to her. His body practically begged for her small hands and soft curves. His mouth salivated at the mere thought of tasting her skin on his lips. She was his, own personal drug. No one else could satisfy his needs like she could. He was addicted to everything that was her. From the way her lithe legs wrapped themselves around his waist to the way she scrunched up her nose when she was angry.

Those days she spent with Pain had been torture for him. Not because he was jealous but because he wasn't allowed to touch her. When he was finally able to, he made sure to have her until they both felt numb even that wasn't enough to sedate him. If it were up to him he would have had her chained to his bed. As it were this was still a game and she made the rules.

He watched her scream in delight as he hit just the right spot. He groaned when her walls clamped down on his shaft making him release himself inside her folds. He was vaguely aware of their fluids running down the wooden wall. His shirt clung to him from the sweat. Her hair was disheveled much like his. Her shirt lay rumpled on the ground. Seeing her face bright with glow of after sex, he felt his member become stiff once more. It did not go unnoticed by the small female as she went down on her knees taking him into her soft mouth.

This was going to be a long day, he thought.

.

Itachi Uchiha, senior and so called prodigy of Konoha high. He was smart, good looking and an absolute genius when it came to solving any type of situation. By all accounts a man of many talents yet feared by many. Only few knew of his allegiance to the alleged Akatsuki gang; the most notorious gang within a thirty mile radius. Only a few dare to speak to him. Not because of some sort of reputation of being a badass but for simply having a face that lacks the capacity to show emotions. The few that have would tell you that he is arrogant.

While many may think that she had found him and decided that he was her next target well they would be wrong; for she was not in fact the one who found him rather it was, he who found her.

.

He had been there at the exhibit. He had gone there to show support for his comrade's efforts. Sasori had given him one of the few special invitations. He had seen them arrive with arms linked. She had worn a dark blue and silver dress. He had simply watched her with calculating eyes as Sasori introduced her as Circe. He remembered that he probably wore an incredulous look when Sasori called her Circe. Unlike Sasori, he was the type that preferred to be extremely cautious and perceptive. He knew for a fact that her name was not in fact Circe but Hinata Hyuga. He worked with his father enough times to know that she was none other than the only heir to the Hyuga Corporation. Even though he knew this he did not feel compelled to divulge that bit of information. He figured that if she hadn't told Sasori her real name then it was none of his business. He was more than well aware that she did not dress in the same manner when she is in the company of those who know her as Hinata.

He wasn't surprised when Sasori revealed his final piece, the exact duplicate of the young woman standing by his side.

He had also been there when Sasori and Pain had been having their conversation. From what he understood both Sasori and Pain had been intimate with the little female.

.

The first time she saw him as a threat to her getting her fix was only a few days after she had finished things with Pain. She had stayed afterschool to brush up on her piano lessons when she remembered what Sasori had given her earlier that day. She opened her bag to take out the small notebook that held all of his sketches of her. He told her he would give her the originals as a gift. She had been pleasantly surprised by the sudden gift. She let her fingers trace over the pencil marks he made. She was so engrossed in the sketches that she failed to hear the sound of footsteps.

"There you are," called out Tenten.

Surprised by her sudden entrance Hinata quickly stuffed the notebook into her bag. "Tenten, hey um what's up?"

Tenten's bright smile suddenly turns into a scowl. She crosses her arms before replying, "Did you forget?" she asks. Seeing no reaction from the blue-haired female she sighs before explaining. "You promised to go to the movies with me. I honestly thought you changed your mind about changing out of that geeky outfit. Instead I find you here practicing on that damn piano."

"Sorry, Tenten it completely skipped my mind. We can go now," Hinata responds.

It isn't until they are in the school parking lot that she realizes that the sketchbook is missing. Thinking she must of dropped it when she thought she had put it into her bag she tells Tenten that she just has to go back to get something quick. Tenten relents and waits in the car.

Hinata runs back through the desolate corridors of Konoha High before reaching the door to the music room. He steps come to a sudden stop at the sight of Itachi Uchiha standing there with notebook in hand like he owned the damn place.

"That's mine," she responds casually. She watches him to see some sort of reaction or movement that would let her think he saw the contents of the sketch book.

He does nothing, except simply hand it over.

"Did you look inside," she asks. It's not an accusation by any means but simply curiosity. Having someone find out her double life in Konoha high would become a slight problem. Still that didn't mean she would get angry or throw a fit she would simply take it in stride. She simply preferred to know what to expect.

He on the other hand took her words to be a sort of accusation. Regardless of what people thought of him being accused of something was one thing he detested above all else. "No," came his cold reply.

She was surprised by his suddenly cold words. Before she can open her mouth to apologize her phone goes off to indicate a new text. It's was from Tenten.

"Thanks," she tells Itachi before leaving.

.

Its Thursday night, the lamp streets are lit the streets are empty. Only the sound of cat wails and dog barks can be heard in the night air. Somewhere near the outskirts of the city there are sounds of happy shouts and roaring of engines. It's time for _Rootless_. What's _Rootless_ you may ask?

Rootless is in fact a sport like no other. While there are those who liked to indulge themselves in sports like basketball or soccer there are those who prefer a more…dangerous type of activity.

One of the few things that are known of the Akatsuki gang is that each has an obsession if you will. While Sasori's may be art, or Pain having a brush with the law, Itachi Uchiha on the other hand had an affinity for racing.

Unlike Pain who liked to race in his sleek motorcycle, Itachi preferred a more durable type of bike. He has a likeness for collecting mountain bikes. So what does Rootless have to do with all of this? Well, as was mentioned before he was that type who preferred dangerous thrills. The higher the danger the more alluring it became to this individual.

Rootless, happened to be more than just dangerous it was by all accounts a lethal sport. There were only a few brave enough to try such a sport. Rootless, has no limits, no favorites. Who you are and where you come from mean nothing in a game like this. It is simply a race between two people. A race, not on ground, or on any mountain terrain, it was on roofs. The roofs of the city became the playground, a deadly playground to even those who are considered as the best. In such a deadly game there are only two unspoken rules;

Don't get caught…

And don't die.

* * *

><p>On this particular night two individuals readied their motors. The shouts of glee could be heard loud and clear through the night air. It was a rarity to have one of the best motorcyclist, racing it was even rarer to have two.<p>

The first wore his trade mark black leather jacket on top of broad muscular shoulders and a black helmet in place. Underneath his jacket the distinct blood red shirt, covering toned muscle, a complete contrast to the rest of him. His black helmet helped cover his identity from prying eyes except for the telling sign of his black raven hair held in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His mountain bike streaked in shades of red and black. On his hand a silver ring indicating the insignia of the Akatsuki. Black eyes as the night itself stare straight ahead not once bothering to glance at his opponent.

His opponent looks small in comparison. His opponent wore navy blue leather making their body seem almost feminine. Their body looks small and lithe compared to the silver mountain bike underneath them. Silver helmet, covering their face from view, except maybe their eyes a silver color much like the bike itself. Hands covered in silver gloves clutch the handles tightly.

It was the first time these two would race. The first had been dubbed as the silencer for his reputation of making his moves sleek, quick and silent. The second had been dubbed as flyer for their use of using their lithe body to make high jumps making it easier to jump across buildings.

A woman dressed in a leather skirt and pink top stood in between the two racers facing the crowd of people. "Ready!" she called raising her arm high in the air. In response both races let their engines roar. "Go!" the crowd cheers and they are off.

They race across the first roof; neither pauses as they increase their speed. The silver bike rider uses their smaller body allowing the bike to take a high jump. The red and black biker doesn't managed to jump as high but makes up for it in the next sharp turn without losing speed. Both racers are neck and neck. They are both unexpectedly surprised by the need to up their game.

As individuals they had managed to beat some of the best without blinking an eye. The individual dubbed as the silencer was surprised to find his opponent not only keeping up with his pace but giving him a run for his money. To him it was like hitting a new high. This thrill this amount of excitement that was pumping through his veins made his heart thump. It was the same feeling he got when he had first began to race.

The one dubbed flyer had been forced to take a steep dive as the landscape of the buildings began to change. It was what made it that much more thrilling. Watching out for satellites, breakable roof windows, and outdoor gardens, made it hard to dodge.

Silencer, on the other hand seemed to be having an easier time dodging and turning than his opponent. For a moment he wondered how someone so small was able to maneuver such a heavy looking bike. He almost lost focus when he found a silver bike flying above him taking the lead. He let a small smirk grace his lips before he took another sharp turn forcing the bike to keep moving. He landed on the next roof a little harder than he was used to but he didn't stop until he managed to cross in front of the silver motorcyclist placing himself in the lead again. Deciding that it would take more than just normal speed to beat his opponent he decided to take it up a notch. Without warning he forced his bike on the edge of the building. It was a dangerous move that none would try. To race across a rooftop without falling from a five storey building was dangerous in itself but to race across the edge was basically suicide. It was the exact bit of leverage he needed to beat his opponent. Just as the finish line came into view he could hear as the silver motorcyclist was trying desperately to catch up.

He swiveled to the left, before coming to a stop, stopping a few feet away from the cheering crowd. Only a few seconds later he was accompanied by the sounds of another bike hitting the concrete.

"The winner… Silencer!" he was handed his share of the winnings as the crowd crowded around him. He watched from the distance as the silver motorcyclist dismounted their bike before shaking hands with one of the hosts. With swift long strides he went towards their direction.

The first to notice him was the host, "Silencer great performance out there. Always the risk taker aren't you. Oh, by the way I haven't officially introduced you both. Silencer meet Flyer, she gave you a good run for your money didn't she?" he asked with a broad smile on his face.

At his words Itachi couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in surprise. He had assumed that flyer had just been a younger guy what with the small body and all. In response the one called flyer turned around before removing her helmet. Long blue hair cascaded down her back. A bright smile was plastered on her face.

"It was a good race. We should race again sometime," she comments.

He takes her hand and is surprised by the soft feel of her hands. "Yes, we should."

.

Hinata would say it had been a mistake on her part for going to Rootless, with the intent of racing. Then again she could also say that it's not like she planned on racing him had she known it was him. She had been surprised when she found out that it was the Itachi Uchiha that she had raced. She wasn't as addicted to Rootless as Itachi by any means but she had indulged in the adrenalin in the race before she had started with the Circe fiasco. Still nothing changed the fact that she had accomplished the one thing most people could not. She had not only managed to capture his interest but also piqued his curiosity.

.

"You've been avoiding me," he growled into her ear.

She had been crossing through the school corridors when she had been suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. She didn't flinch or even show any type of emotion at his words. "What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He eyed her in a way that left no doubt in what he wanted. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel the familiar pool of heat between her legs or that she didn't feel the need to scrape her nails across those, deliciously succulent, abs. Still there had been a reason why she hadn't already sought him out. The saying about needing to watch out for the quiet ones didn't just refer to girls. She could tell from a mile away that getting involved with someone like him spelled trouble. He reminded her of a caged animal, an intelligent and cunning animal. If she wasn't careful it would be her that would be playing along to his every whim. As much as his sex appeal made her mouth water she wasn't interested in becoming someone's puppet.

"No," she whispered. She almost visibly flinched when she heard her own voice waiver. In response he stepped closer towards her. She could smell the male musk that was distinctly his own. Her own body ached at his proximity.

"No?" his smooth velvet voice sent delicious shivers down her spine.

Gathering the little wit she had she placed her hands on his chest before giving him a good shove. "I said no," she was proud that her voice did not waiver this time.

He watched her through half hooded eyes before leaving. She waited until she knew he was gone before releasing the breath she had been holding in.

.

"Okay," She had found him in the school parking lot. He stood there watching her like some sort of interesting puzzle piece. "It's my game, my rules."

In response a small sinister smile curved its way onto his lips. The feel of superiority practically oozed from his body in waves. He had been expecting her to come. He knew that it wouldn't take her long to give him the same offer she gave the others.

Ever since their confrontation her mind has been playing dirty images in her mind not letting her have a moments rest. She knew that getting involved with someone like him was dangerous but the need to know what it felt like to sleep with someone as dangerous as him was just too irresistible.

"We'll see about that," his words left no room for argument. To him it was simply a fact.

Part of her told her to turn around and run but the louder part told her to show him what she was capable of.

"You're right we'll just have to see," she told him gracing him with a challenging smile.

.

He had her pinned against the door to the music room. She was panting heavily with her shirt left open and her bra pulled down exposing her pert breasts. His shirt was left partially open while his blazer was left forgotten somewhere. He was also breathing a bit harder than normal. His eyes watched as every breath she took caused her chest to heave up. He wanted her to moan his name the way she did the first time he heard her. He wanted her to become intoxicated with this sinful lust that only he could present her.

With nimble fingers he tweaked her pert nipples making her whimper with need. He watched her eyes glaze over with lust when he began to grind his hips with hers. She could feel his hard member pulse with need underneath the fabric of his pants. Her fingers scraped at the wood as the need to grab him became harder to resist. With two fingers he lifted her chin in order to get better access to her neck. She bit her lip as he began to suck and bite at her delicate flesh. He gave her a bruising bite before letting his tongue dart out to sooth her flesh. He let an arrogant smirk to cross his lips as her heard her whimpers reach his ears. The sounds she made were so sinfully delicious he was having trouble holding back. He let two fingers trail down between the valley of her breasts before they reached the top of her skirt. He tilted his head to the side as he watched her continue to pant and clamp her thighs together. Her face had a nice flushed look and her eyes were glazed with want. This is what he wanted to see. He wanted her to beg for it. Gently he nudged her legs apart with his knee before letting his hand trail down her outer left thigh. Slowly he lifted her leg onto his hip before letting his hand trail inside her skirt. Her breath hitched when he began to gently run lazy circles with his fingers he traced her folds through her underwear. She lifted her hips every time his finger touched the small nub in between her legs. She let out a moan when he pinched the small nub. The sensations she was feeling were a bit overwhelming. It was the first time that she felt naïve to the workings of her own body. She felt like she was at his mercy. That fact alone both scared her and excited her. Just when she thought she might climax from only his ministrations his hands and heat were gone.

He had let her go before she could reach completion. She watched him through her half hooded eyes as he grabbed his discarded blazer. He stepped towards her. He placed a finger under her chin before lifting it forcing her to look him in the eye. "We will finish this another time," and with that he was gone.

.

Feeling a little miffed for being left like that she decided to take revenge. It was Sunday night when she saw him. He looked like he was in a bit of a hurry. She could already see him heading towards his parked car. Feeling a little devious she caught up to him easily. He was a little shocked when he suddenly saw her blocking his way.

Before he can open his mouth to ask what she needed she closed to gap and crashed her lips on his. He was surprised but not unprepared. He met her furious kiss with tongue and teeth. He went as far as to thread his hands through her hair to bring her face closer to his. She sucked his bottom lip before letting her tongue trace his lips. He captured her tongue with his before forcing his tongue inside her mouth and effectively dominating the kiss. He backed her up on his car as he continued to devour her lips. The moist inside of her mouth caused him to growl when she tried to pull away. He let her take a breath before he let his mouth trail the skin of her neck.

"What are you doing?" he breathed into the hollow of her neck.

"Revenge," she whispered in a sultry tone of voice.

Before he could respond she escaped his grasp and put distance between them. As much as he wanted to grab her and punish her for her little stunt he needed to go. If he didn't leave now he would be late. Actually thanks to her sudden appearance he was late as it was.

He watched her continue to walk away from him with a mischievous smile in place. She blew him one last kiss before disappearing from sight.

.

The fourth time they meet was in the theater room afterschool. Throughout most of the day she had sought him out and left him hot and bothered just like how he had left her. In front of others she would discretely touch his shoulder or let her fingers caress the back of his neck. Whenever he made a grab for her she would leave faster than it took him to recover his wits. He was more than just a little pissed. By the time it got to afterschool he cornered her in the theater room. He grabbed her and held both of her hands behind her back with just one hand. He pulled her close enough that her back and his chest touched.

"You know," he drawled, "this maybe your game." He kissed her with a hot open mouth kiss, "but I make the rules."

This time he didn't wait or tease her before he slipped two fingers inside of her. She knees nearly buckled at the sudden feel of his fingers inside her folds. When he had a steady pace he let go of her hands and encircled her waist to keep her upright. Her arms went around his neck as his fingers moved in and out of her milky folds. Her folds pulsated and squeezed his fingers when he took them out. He pressed her body against the theater wall before taking his free hand and began to knead her right breast. She moaned deliciously before curious fingers began to undress him. Her mouth began to suck and bite his collarbone. He tilted his head back when her small nails began to scrape their way across his chest. His fingers plunged themselves deeper inside her folds as he began to suck on her freed breasts. When her small hand reached the large bulge of his pants he couldn't help but grit his teeth. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. With a few swift movements he managed to unfasten his pants before tearing away her underwear. In one quick thrust he plunged himself inside her folds. She arched her back as a throaty moan left her mouth. Like a practiced rhythm his hips began to thrust themselves against hers. With ever thrust another moan would escape her beautiful mouth. The feel of his shaft inside her milky folds made him groan at such a sinful sensation.

"Faster," she breathed. His body complied with her request going deeper and faster. He almost forgot his reasons for holding back all this time. He forgot what he wanted to accomplish all he could think about now was just this. The feel of her plush lips on his skin, her curios hands tugging his shaft, and the feel of her skin sliding against his own. She came hard and fast with a large moan that vibrated against his neck. Still he was far from done with her. Letting her slide down he helped her get into a different position. He coaxed her to place her hands on the ground and her face facing the mirror in front of them. He knelt behind her; he watched her pant before thrusting inside her from behind. Her lips parted as more moans of delight left her throat. He could see his hips pound themselves on her backside making a slapping noise of flesh against flesh.

.

It had been a mistake on his part, a miscalculation. Had he known that he would be the one to fall in this thing they referred to as a game he might have laughed. He hadn't meant to become addicted to her essence nor her touch. He had gotten to a point where he craved it. The game that had started with him pulling the strings had become a tangled web. At this point he no longer knew if he was still in charge.

.

He was sitting on his parked bike with the little blue-haired minx straddling him; her hips grinded against his in a sensual way. Their kiss was a mixture of tongue and teeth. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white shirt. His hands traveled over her body skimming across exposed skin and he continued to nip and kiss her already swollen lips. She gave out a surprised yelp when he placed his hands on her butt to bring her closer. When they parted he let her suck and bite his neck. Her mouth did wonderful things to his skin. He gripped her shoulders as her sensual movements caused him to get hard under the fabric of his pants. He was surprised that such a small female could entice such passion and lust. The little minx was turning out to be quite the little surprise package.

.

"Itachi…?" she quirked in eyebrow. She spared him a small questioning glance before looking at the large building in front of them. It was one of those fancy restaurants with a sky view. When he had called her and told her to get changed into something classy-well she didn't honestly know what to expect- but it definitely wasn't this.

The emotionless male said nothing as he led her towards the restaurant.

.

_**Life is just another word for game**_

_**Where nothing is certain**_

_**You just have to play and see…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ps: okay finished, finado with Itachi's part Yey! I hope you all liked it. I'll know if you review.<strong>

**Important note! The next chapter will be** **Kushimaru Kuriarare. It will be a special chapter for a reviewer who has requested it. **

**Ps: While I was writing the Rootless part…**

Type, typety, type, type, type

Me: this is freaking dangerous

Type

Me: crazy people.

Gets smacked.

Sister: you created it.

Scowls and sticks out tongue

Me: so

**Ps: When I let my little sis read this you know to proof-read to know if it's good enough for my lovely public.**

Reads…continues to read…eyes go wide…goofy smile.

She catches me reading from the side. She quickly covers the screen.

Sis: hey! You're too young to be reading this.

Glares

Me: says the younger of the two. (I scowl) Not to mention, says the reader to the author jerk (smacks her upside the head)

Sis: hehe : )


	5. Kushimaru Kuriarare

**Circe – Kushimaru Kuriarare**

_**It was only a kiss**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_**So how did it end up like this?**_

.

He watched her leave his father's company through one of the office windows. She walked in that confident posture that had attracted him to her in the beginning. He watched from the corner of his eyes as his father practically threw his papers on his desk. Saying his father was upset would be the understatement of the century. His father didn't so much as bother to say a word to him in his fury as he slammed his office door shut. It was about a few moments later when his younger brother came in looking a little shocked.

"What's up with dad?" he asked. He took a seat as he waited for some sort of explanation.

"A Hyuuga representative came over…to discuss a few things," he commented offhandedly.

"I take it that things didn't go so well," remarked Sasuke.

"You could say that," he responded without bothering to offer further explanation.

Of course things didn't go so well. His father had spent an entire year trying to figure out a way to take control of the Hyuuga Corporation. He would have done it to if he hadn't made a simple miscalculated mistake.

"_Itachi, come here," his father called from behind his desk._

_Itachi in response came forward. He wondered what was so important that his father had asked to see him._

"_I've taken the final step at securing the Hyuga Corporation. Soon all their profits will be mine for the taking," he commented with a malicious smirk._

_Itachi in response raised in eyebrow not really believing the older man's words._

"_You should learn something from this. That way you'll be able to take over when the time comes," remarked Fugaku with an air of arrogance. "My plan is absolutely flawless. I've managed to gain the support from the two top leading Corporations. They won't be able to borrow any money unless I give the okay. Soon they will lose everything and will have no choice but to seek my help."_

_Itachi in response gave him his own smirk, "you're being careless father. Unless you've secured all the surrounding Corporations you won't succeed."_

_At his words his face morphed into that of a sneer, "how dare you? You think that those minor Corporations can present a threat. You are an imbecile to think that those small companies can even stand a chance against me. I am Fugaku Uchiha and nothing can get in my way. Now get out before I lose my patience with you."_

"_As you wish father," replied Itachi before leaving._

_._

_As his father had predicted about a few weeks later the Hyuga Corporation had no other choice but to seek help from them._

"_So you've come to seek my help," came the arrogant voice of Fugaku._

_Itachi's black eyes watched as the head of Hyuga Corporation came in along with the future heir of the Hyuga Corporation. From his view he could easily see that this young woman was more than what she seemed. His father on the other hand did not. His arrogance prevented him from seeing her as a threat._

"_It would be in the best interest of our companies if we come to some sort of agreement," spoke Hiashi._

"_Hiashi,…I'll help your company," it didn't escape any of them how Hiashi became more relaxed at his words. "But," he watched as the two Hyugas became tense. "Only if you willingly sign over your company to me."_

"_Preposterous! How dare you-!" yelled Hiashi standing abruptly from his seat suddenly enraged. He watched as the younger Hyuga stopped his words by placing a calming hand on his shoulder._

"_Father please," she whispered before turning her eyes at Fugaku._

_Itachi, watched her with interest. Her sudden change in demeanor intrigued him. He wondered what she planned on doing. Would she summit to his father like all the rest or would she naively oppose him._

"_We apologize for wasting your time Uchiha-san but we won't be needing your help."_

_Itachi was both surprised and amused by her choice of words. He could see that his father had not expected that. He could see him become a little uneasy but was to prideful to show it._

"_What? You can't be serious, your company won't even last another month," said Fugaku with a frown marrying his face._

"_We appreciate your concern but that won't be necessary," without another word she stood up followed by her father who regained his composure._

_His father stood up and smacked his fist on his desk. "Your arrogance will only insure the downfall of your company."_

_The Hyuga heiress stopped but did not bother to turn around. "I can assure you Fugaku that my father's company will not fall," her tone of voice left no room for doubt. Even Itachi felt compelled to believe her words. He was interested to see if she could do it._

_There was a chance she could but do it she would need to gather all the other smaller companies. Only someone with enough backbone and intelligence could pull it off. He looked forward to seeing the outcome of her so called reserve._

_._

_By the following month his father had began to regain his self-confidence. He was confident that the reason why they hadn't heard back from the Hyuga Corporation was because it had gone down in smoke. Unlike his father, Itachi was more meticulous when it came to gathering information on his competition. He had found very little but it was enough to confirm his suspicions. The girl had done the impossible. She had gathered the smaller Corporations together. He wondered how his father would take this new bit of information._

_._

_It had been a while since he had gone to Rootless. He was more than a little shocked to find the young Hyuga heiress there as well. It was something he had not expected but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. _

_._

_He had simply wanted to see her reaction. When he had made it a point to seek her out he was more than a little surprised to find her trying to avoid him. He could honestly say she was the first to ever act adversely to his attention. That only made him strengthen his efforts to seek her out. Realizing that she would be more difficult than the rest he resolved himself to gain as much information about her as he could. After all information was everything._

_He had found her walking the empty corridors of the school. He let a small smirk grace his lips as he saw the perfect opportunity to push her buttons._

_He watched her back herself up against a wall. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel the least bit tempted to show her what he was more than capable of._

"_You've been avoiding me," he growled into her ear. He watched her with calculating eyes as her body remained calm. He couldn't help but be amused by her small show of bravado._

"_What do you want?" she asked him through gritted teeth._

_His smirk only widened by her question. He watched her for a moment letting the primal urge to have her reflect itself on his eyes. He didn't miss the small shiver of delight that racked her body or the way she bit her bottom lip._

"_No," she whispered. _

_He raised an eyebrow. It simply amused him the way she tried to deny the attraction she held for him. He wondered…_

_He stepped closer to her body. If he was anyone else he might have laughed when he say her flinch._

_**So my proximity frightens her,**_ _he mused._

"_No?" he questioned. He didn't miss the small shiver than ran down her spine. He felt a bit of male satisfaction at watching her lose her cool simply because of his presence._

_He watched with barely concealed amusement as she placed her small hands on his chest and shoved him away. "I said no," she said._

_He continued to watch her for a moment longer before leaving her there._

_._

_She had shocked him once again by seeking him out. He assumed that they would have to play this cat and mouse game for another couple of weeks until she gave in. He vaguely wondered how long it would take to reduce her into a lovesick girl._

_._

_He had made a mistake. As shocking as that may sound he, Itachi Uchiha, had made a mistake. He had merely meant to play with her. To use her as a form of entertainment but he had made the mistake of seeing her as more than play thing. He didn't know how or when but he had managed to see her as his equal._

_._

_He watched her from his place near the exit to her small figure sitting on his bike. His eyes didn't miss the unbidden lust in the depths of her eyes. She wanted him maybe to the same degree he wanted her. He let his feet take him to her._

_Soon he had his hands kneading her flesh while his mouth latched out to the sweet taste of her delicate neck. In only seconds he had her moaning deliciously into his ear. He only had to kiss and touch her, a certain way to have her trembling under his fingertips and yet oddly enough it was she who held control._

_._

Yes, his father had lost his window of opportunity. He remembered how just a week ago the Hyuga corporation called requesting an audience with his father. His father had been a little smug with that sudden bit of information. He seemed confident that they had come back to beg him for help. He vaguely wondered how his father had inherited such arrogance.

The conference hadn't lasted longer than ten minutes. Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga Corporation had come as the representative. He had watched her come out of the elevator. When their eyes clashed he couldn't help as flashes of memories assaulted his mind; memories, of her withering in delight under him or her moans of pleasure as he would bring her once more into ecstasy. He flashed her, a small smirk when he noticed the all too familiar gleam in her eyes.

She did nothing except give a small nod letting him know that she took note of his presence. He watched her until she disappeared behind the red wooden door of his father's office. He didn't need to attend the meeting to know what she had come to tell his father. He closed his eyes as he heard his father shout of rage come from his office. He watched as Hinata calmly made her way out.

He had watched her leave. He waited only a moment before entering his father's office. The moment he entered he was confronted by his father.

He watched him seethe and tare his office apart.

"They beat me," he gritted out. He ran a hand through his hair. "How could they- it should have been impossible."

"It's simply father, you made a mistake," Itachi stated calmly.

His father instantly pinned him with a glare. "I don't make mistakes." Fugaku's glare turned into that of an accusatory one. "You," he spat. "Were you responsible? Did you betray me," he sneered.

Itach, simply raised an eyebrow, he was not bothered with his father's accusation. "Is that what you think?" he asked.

"No,…I-I don't know what to think," his tone was less harsh but he could easily see he was still upset.

"Damn it!"

He watched as his father left. He watched her leave.

_She did it,_ he thought.

_She actually did it._

.

.

The day had a nice feel to it. Students were littered across the courtyard, up ahead stood the prestigious school of Kirigakure High. The school itself stood tall covered in white marble. At the top a large fabric banner stood with the school's insignia of crossing blades. Students with red, black and white uniforms made their way towards the entrance. The day seemed oddly normal except for one small thing…

It was the very thing that stood at the tip of everyone's tongues, the main focus of gossip. Like a small flame the rumors spread, guys and girls whispering left and right.

The topic on everyone's tongue happened to be making their way up the stone steps in that very moment.

A girl with long blue hair and a boy with short black hair stood in front of the entrance observing their surroundings. A girl wearing the trademark uniform of Kirigakure parted from the rest and made her way to the odd pair.

"Hi, you must be Sai and Hinata. It's nice to meet you. My name is Kimi Karahote. Welcome to Kirigakure High

.

At that moment somewhere deep in Kirigakure high, a mob of students gathered around to discuss the school's latest development. Suddenly all chatter came to abrupt stop as the doors to said classroom opened. Everyone stepped aside for the incoming arrival. There with a hand in his pocket stood none other than Kushimaru Kuriarare.

A girl with brown hair gasped. "I can't believe it! It's Kushimaru in the flesh."

His hair was blonde with gray at the tips, his eyes the deepest silver, with the most charming smile to boot.

"Ladies mind telling me what the fuss is about," came to smooth voice of none other than Kushimaru.

.

**Name: Kushimaru kuriarare**

**Age: 18**

**Class status: Senior – part of the upper class division.**

**Social status: World Class Swords fighter. Part of the legendary Seven won a total of three trophies. Adored by the majority of the female population. Former apprentice of the famous Zabuza.**

**.**

**A week before…**

_**A woman with long blonde hair and equally large breast observed the two students sitting in front of her.**_

"_**Tsunade-sama…?" questioned Sai.**_

_**She let out a breath before taking a sip of her infamous sake. "I called you two here because there is something I need your help with. The city of Konoha has requested that we improve our relations with the city of the Mist. They want to have a more friendly community."**_

"_**I don't understand what that has to do with us?"asked Hinata.**_

"_**Well to be more specific they want the top schools of both Konoha and Mist to come together. They have suggested that we allow two of our students to visit their school for a month. I am aware that it's a long time that's why I requested you two. Out of all my students you two seemed to be the best option. Still this isn't mandatory it's clearly up to you two if you want to."**_

_**A small smile formed on the lips of a certain blue-haired girl, "as you wish Tsunade-sama."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

When he first met her he was taken aback by the way she held herself. When he found out that a girl from Konoha high had come to visit for a month, he made it a point to seek her out. He was pleasantly surprised when rumors about her came out to be true. On the first day he found her in the music building.

"_Hinata, I take it," he commented as he leaned himself against the door frame._

_She spun around surprised. She arched a small eyebrow before giving him a small smile._

_He could already tell that she would be like the rest, begging for attention._

"_Playboy, I take it," she commented with a large smile before leaving him there staring wide-eyed at her._

_Had he been a type of guy who was full of himself or much too prideful he might have reacted adversely to her comment. Instead he was amused by her. It had been a while since anyone challenged him in a verbal battle._

_He followed after her._

"_Not a psychic I see." He sees her smile and couldn't help himself from smiling along with her. "Name's Kushimaru."_

.

She had decided to check out the different clubs in the school. The one that interested her, the most happened to be the archery club located next to the Swords and Combat. The club members let her try out the bows and arrows. They had been kind enough to let her borrow clothes to practice in. She had lost track of time and ended up being the last one there. She figured she could change back into regular clothes before heading home. She was in the middle of undoing the knot on the uniform when she heard the door to the archery club slide open.

"You know…you shouldn't play with fire," she said not bothering to turn around.

The floor boards creaked under his feet as he came closer to her. He stood but a breath away, "it's only dangerous if one doesn't know how to play." His tone had a playful feel to it.

"But you don't know how to play," she taunted.

He brought his head down until his lips where but a whisper away from her ear, "then teach me."

.

He tugged her lower lip with his teeth nipping at the flesh. She straddled his waist slowly tugging at his tie and with the other hand his hair. She moaned into his neck as he continued to kiss her neck. As she began to unbutton his shirt she couldn't help but think about what had led them to this…

_She had been on her way to the roof of the school. After being cooped up inside she felt like she could use a breather. She was climbing the steps when she tripped. She made a grab fro the railing on the side when she felt a pair of arms catch her._

"_I knew you would fall for me. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon," came the all too familiar voice of Kushimaru._

"_Kushimaru," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Rescuing a damsel in distress," he said with a cheeky smile._

_She laughed, "Well thanks." She had planned on continuing when she felt a small tug on her wrist._

"_Aren't you going to thank your savior," he asked with a smile._

_She gave him a disbelieving look before giving him one of her own cheeky smiles. "I did."_

"_Come on one date," he offered._

_She frowned. He seemed like a nice guy and didn't want him to get involved with someone like her. She liked him enough not to ruin their developing friendship. "I don't think that would be a good idea," she trailed off._

"_One drink," he said._

_She thought for a moment and realized that she was probably over thinking things again. "Okay, coffee but that's it."_

_He grinned at her response._

He let his hands trail across her thigh. With his right hand he tugged her down for a sensual kiss. She smiled into the kiss before letting her tongue trace his lips. He groaned, when he felt her rub herself against his covered crotch. Had he been a lesser man he might have lost his cool there but he lived for challenges.

He cupped her face. He let his hands slid down from her face to her arm until he touched her elbow. He vaguely wondered how long it would last until she escaped his grasp. When he will no longer be able to touch or hold her.

"_What are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I heard you got picked. Just wanted to see if what they said was true," came the casual voice of Sasori._

_She walked closer to him. "Was that all?" she asked._

_He watched her through half hooded eyes as she stepped closer to him before wrapping her arms around his neck. She gave a short kiss on the lips. Out of pure instinct he wrapped his arms around her small waist before crushing her into his chest. He had missed her not that he would say it out loud._

_She went on her tipi toes and gave him a short kiss on his cheek before pulling away. Before she could he pulled her in for a longer more heated kiss. He had missed her…_

_He kissed her slowly savoring the flavor of her mouth. He let her do as she pleased when she began to remove his blazer. It didn't matter that they were on Kirigakure school grounds. He didn't care that someone might see. A part of him-the selfish part- wanted everyone to see and hear. He wanted them to realize that she belonged to him. The rational part on the other hand voiced that she would probably never be his._

_As weird as it sounded she was like the wind, meant to be free. She would never settle least of all for someone like him. The thought of that alone caused him to be more forceful._

_He kissed her longer and harder most likely bruising her lips. Her moans and scent intoxicated him further, making forget about everything else. He let her slid her hands inside his pants. He let her tease him. For all that was said and done, he had become __**her**__ puppet._

_He slid inside her folds making her cry out in pleasure. He made her scream out his name begging for release. He wanted her, all of her._

_He watched through half hooded eyes as she lost herself in the euphoria of their bodies coming together._

_He watched her fix herself before giving him another chaste kiss that would further chain him to her._

_._

_She knew that Kushimaru had seen her with Sasori. She had let him see so that he would realize that she wasn't what he thought she was. She wanted him to understand that being with her would mean becoming a pawn in her game._

He felt her small hands travel across his chest as he remembered when he had watched her do the same with the red haired guy. He sucked and licked her flesh before hiking up her skirt.

_He had cornered her and kissed her. She had let him without responding back. When he pulled back to see her reaction he suddenly became inexplicably angry._

"_Do something, damn it! Kiss me or at least get angry and push me away."_

"_You're not in love if that's what you are asking," she responded._

_Her tone of voice only caused him to become even angrier._

"_Stop treating me like a child." He grabbed her and pulled her closer kissing her until he felt the need to breathe._

"_You don't know what you're asking," came her calm voice._

"_Then show me," he challenged._

He plunged himself inside her making her arch her back as he hit a certain spot. Her breathing came out short as she moaned and gasped in delight.

.

_**Show me.**_

_**Teach me.**_

_**How to love…**_

.

Ps: okay finally! It took like forever. Okay a few things I need to clear up. Review please!

Next chapter **Gaara **yey!

First – Sorry!

I realized a little late that I made the last chapter scene seem like I was done with Itachi. The answer is no I am far from done. I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger because I couldn't come up with a proper ending. Then I realized that Itachi is a complicated character therefore I would need to explain the development of their relationship. Long story short Itachi will be making appearances only if my reviewers request him.

Reviews –

If you review that you want her to have a scene with Itachi, Kushimary or Sasori then I promise I'll put it.

Circe-

Okay! Quick thing here. Recently I realized that this story can go either way so this is what I'm going to do. I'm letting my lovely reviewers decide who Circe finally settles down with meaning this is an open pairing. It's up to all of you to say who she ends up with in the end.

One more thing I will also be explaining how Hinata started doing this Circe thing and Rootless.


	6. Hinata Hyuuga

**Circe – Hinata Hyuga**

_**.**_

_**Love begins with a little affection**_

_**Lust with a sensation**_

_**And addiction…addiction with a taste**_

_**.**_

He didn't need to see her face to know that she was having that dream again. He could hear the sound of her body tossing and turning across the mattress through the thin walls. Sleep would not come to him tonight. All his mind would let him think about was about that day. If only he had been there earlier. If only he had been quicker. If only he had looked out for her better. If only…there were too many ifs but no way of undoing what has already been done.

He could still remember that day like it was yesterday…

_He had just come home. He had planned on meeting Hinata so that they could come home together but he had been a little late. When he saw no one at the entrance of the school he had assumed that she had left. His feet took him into the large complex. He looked around for any sign of his younger cousin. It wasn't until he saw his uncle with his hands in his hair and an opened bottle of scotch that he realized that something was wrong._

"_Uncle…where's Hinata?"_

He recalled how his own voice sounded hollow. He had watched as his uncle said nothing instead took another swing of the bitter liquor.

"_They took her. They took Hinata."_

He didn't need to see tears or see him physically break down to know that he had. After that, everything seemed to move like a blur. He watched as his uncle made desperate phone call after desperate phone call; hoping against everything that she hadn't been harmed in anyway. He watched with clenched fists wondering what kind of sadistic bastard would ever want to kidnap a seven year old.

_The room eventually became deathly silent after hours of desperate searching. He watched his uncle slide down against the wall and cave into himself. As the hours had passed he had yet to have moved from his spot. He was still in the same spot that he had been when his uncle had given him the news. He had lost all feeling. He felt like he was watching himself through another's eyes._

_Ring!_

That's all it took a simple ring to break the spell.

_His uncle had practically leaped from his position on the floor towards the phone._

_An old gravelly voice came from the receiver. "Hiashi Hyuga," came the crackling voice._

"_What have you done with my daughter? Where is she?"_

The sick laughter that followed had sent chills down his spine. He had felt fear for the first time.

"_All in due time Hiashi."_

"_You sick sadistic bastard. When I get my hands on you I'll make sure-."_

_The sudden sound of a loud smack of flesh against flesh cut his words short. The sound of a child whimpering in pain could be heard through the receiver._

"_I would be careful with my words if I were you Hiashi. Now back to business. If you wish to see your daughter again then I suggest you do as I say."_

_He didn't need to hear his next words to know what he wanted. It was obvious what he wanted; he wanted money, in exchange for her life._

_._

Her body continued to twist and turn against her sheets as she struggled to escape her dream. Her breathing became more labored as the continued flashes of images assailed her mind.

_**They made her watch. She tried desperately to turn away. She continued to scream and thrash against their hold. They continued to laugh at her futile attempts in response. They were enjoying watching her squirm and pull.**_

A bead of sweat trailed down her forehead as another set of images assaulted her mind.

"_**Stop! Please, don't make me look. I don't want to see."**_

_**She watched as a woman clad in almost nothing was thrust against a wall and a man pounded into her. She was forced to watch as each forceful thrust made the woman scream for more. She watched as the man continued to relentlessly pound into the woman's body like a starved man. She desperately wanted to turn away. She didn't understand the noises, the screams and the smell that came from their actions.**_

Her face scrunched up as her head shook back and forth.

_**It was wrong. This was wrong. She shouldn't be watching this.**_

_**They grabbed her chin to make sure she didn't turn away. She watched as another man came and took the woman from behind. She watched him take powerful thrusts against her backside. Her eyes soon became fixated on the woman's face. She watched the woman part her lips as each thrust made her scream for more.**_

"_**Harder! Harder, damn it!"**_

_**She watched as the man would make his thrusts harder and quicker. "FUCK!" he kept screaming. She was almost enthralled by the sound and friction caused by their fleshing coming together. Her eyes watched as both released. The woman had a look of serenity while the man looked peaceful. Her eyes widened when a third man came and dragged the woman forward. She watched as the woman flinched from her soreness. The man pulled her legs apart before unfastening his belt.**_

_**She was left without words when she caught a glimpse of the man's groin. He looked too large to fit inside of the woman but it seemed like nobody else seemed to care. The man didn't wait for the woman to adjust before he began to pound into her as well.**_

_**She was surprised to see no protest from the woman. She seemed to almost crave it. It was then she began to realize that perhaps this woman had become addicted to this…well whatever this was.**_

"_**Do you see that little girl," a man sneered.**_

_**She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know how to respond to such a statement. Her throat felt oddly dry.**_

_**The man seemed to understand for he simply laughed.**_

Her body shivered as the reminiscence of laughter continued to echo inside her head.

_**The more she watched the more she began to feel odd like she wanted to be in her position. She wanted to feel that euphoria that she had. The feeling began to crawl up her arms and body to the point that it began to claw at her throat.**_

_**When they finished she watched as the woman stood on shaky legs before giving off a sultry look. The look shocked her to the bone because in that instant she saw her future self. She saw herself in that crazed, sex-addicted woman. It scared her to know that there were things that could consume a person to the point that they became like this.**_

Slowly her breathing started to slow and her body became less rigid. Slowly she was able to succumb into a dreamless sleep.

.

Neji made his way through the kitchen only to stop in front of his uncle's study. The door was cracked open and he could see his uncle taking a shot of scotch. He could smell the stench from where he stood.

"Uncle…?" he called out uncertainly.

"She…she had that dream again." He watched as a flicker of pain crossed his face before he took another shot.

He said nothing because there was nothing to say.

"Its-," his voice quivered. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't –," he broke down.

His throat constricted at seeing his uncle so vulnerable. "No uncle. It wasn't your fault it was mine. I should have protected her. I failed you both. I don't have the right to be a part of this family."

"No, Neji this was out of your control. Don't you dare blame yourself."

.

"_**It's not your fault…"**_

"_**It's not…" **_

"_**It's mine …"**_

.

"_Hinata…"_

_Hiashi stood there like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There only a few feet away stood Hinata. She looked like she did when she had been picked up no bruises or any indication that she might have been hurt. Hinata was back and intact. He watched as his uncle practically ran to her before embracing her into a tight hug._

_He would have been happy had he not seen the hollow look in her eyes. He had been drawn to her eyes the moment she stepped out of the car. Her eyes no longer held the sweet naivety that they once had. He wondered who or what had caused that change in her. He wanted to punch the living daylights out of the man responsible. He wanted to watch as the man cowered and begged for his life. Still even after all that it wouldn't even come close to paying for what they did to her. He hated himself more than ever at that point. It was his fault, all of it._

"_Hinata! Did they do anything to you? Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" Hiashi asked._

_Young Hinata only shook her head sideways. "No,…dad I'm fine. Really…I'm okay."_

_It was that moment that he realized that he would never know because she would never tell them. Hinata would keep it a secret._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_It was only a couple of years after that fateful incident that things began to get worse. She remembered waking every night with this anxiety, this unsuppressed need to do something. Her body was craving something she just didn't know what. She thought that maybe she was perhaps going a tiny bit crazy. Any sort of explanation was better than no explanation._

_It wasn't until she turned eleven that she began to think that perhaps what she needed was adrenaline. It began on a night when she could not find sleep when she heard the distinct sound of tires and the roar of engines. The speeding cars passed by her window. From her balcony she could make out four of them going at high speeds. Not knowing what possessed her to do what she did, she left but she knew that she didn't regret it._

_._

_Going to the illegal races made her blood pump in a way that left her breathless. It was almost like her medication. A drug that helped her fight off this growing need in the pit of her stomach. She wanted-no she needed this. Without this rush she would be left incomplete._

_._

_It wasn't until the rush of just watching became insignificant that she became obsessed with the idea of participating in one of the races. She wanted to feel that rush. She wanted to know what it felt like to go past a hundred miles an hour. She vaguely wondered how hard it would be to get a chance at a racing match._

_._

_It wasn't until a few months later when she realized that perhaps racing wasn't enough. She didn't get that high she normally did before a race or when she shifted gears. No, she needed something a bit more dangerous. She needed a stronger dose. That's when she found out about Rootless. The first time left her with this heightened feeling of pure adrenaline. It was just amazing the way the bike's engine felt underneath her. She loved the power and the brush with death that left her wanting more._

_._

_**It's enough,**__ she would tell herself._

_**I don't need anything else;**__ she would attempt to convince herself._

_**I don't need it, **__she would say._

_**My body does not crave it, **__she would deny._

_**I will not become addicted.**_

_**.**_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>There was screaming and yelling but he paid no heed. All he could focus on was the blood; the warm scarlet liquid that continued to ooze out of the man's skull. He couldn't think, couldn't feel all he could really do was see and breathe the smell of blood. It wasn't until he tasted the familiar taste of metallic and copper that he realized that he had been hit. Suddenly the temperature surrounding him dropped and his demeanor darkened. He had a thirst for blood.<p>

He lost all sense of time as he continued to bash his fist into the other man's face. He didn't-couldn't stop even when his brother tried to pull him away. The sounds of police sirens and the screams of horror from the surrounding area sounded far off into the distance.

"Gaara! Gaara, let him go. He isn't worth it! Come on let's go." It took one final pull for his grip on the man to loosen.

He had done it again. He had lost the little self control he had and had almost killed someone. He said nothing as his brother continued to push him in the opposite direction of the police sirens.

The two said nothing as they made their way back home.

It wasn't always like this…

He had been…normal, different, another type of person who knew how to smile. Things began to change when their mother died. Their father began to drink. The drinking made him violent. Since he couldn't bring himself to hurt Temari because she looked too much like his deceased wife or Kankuro because he reminded him of his father, he turned to Gaara. Gaara, received all the hatred and physical abuse without being able to understand why. Neither Kankuro nor Temari would help because they also lived in fear that their father would turn to them instead.

The yelling and the screaming became whippings; the whippings turned to thrown chairs and broken beer bottles. Nobody listened and nobody cared. The more time passed the more Gaara began to believe that perhaps he deserved the pain and the hurt. Yet it was the words his father told him on the eve of their mother's death that left him un-reparably scarred.

_**No one…**_

_**No one can love something as pathetic as you.**_

_**You will NEVER be loved.**_

_**.**_

.

.

_**I can't give you love**_

_**But I can teach you…**_

_**I can teach you how to love again**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Ps: Okay my lovely reviewers. Thank you for all your lovely support. This chapter was to explain a little more about Hinata's problem. It also had a small glimpse of Gaara consider it a taste for what is to come. The next chapter will be GAARA; awesomely cute and adorable Gaara. I hope you liked this chapter. I took me a while to get it the way I wanted it but this chap is finally done yey me! Please review!<p>

The following are the scores so far for the guy who will end up with Hinata. These are the tallies from a few weeks ago. I'll count and add the new ones to the next chap.

Scores:

Itachi: 10

Sasori: 12

Sasuke: 5

Kushimaru: 2

Gaara: 4

It seems like a close call between Itachi and Sasori but who knows Gaara's chap might shake things up a bit. :)

Please REVIEW!


	7. Sabaku no Gaara

**Circe – Sabaku no Gaara**

_**.**_

_**I stopped believing in love a long time ago…**_

_**Because it isn't real**_

_**It doesn't exist**_

_**I stopped…around the same time, most kids stopped believing in Santa Clause.**_

_**.**_

He watches as the remaining blood is washed away by the running water and goes down the drain. It was perhaps two in the morning but like so many other nights' he would not find sleep. His eyes shift towards the broken mirror above the sink. He could see exactly why people feared him. After so many years of blood being shed his eyes had become a hollow green. He closed his eyes for a moment and he could already begin to hear the deafening screams of fear. He forgot what it had been like to have a dreamless sleep. Not having to be woken up by shouts of fear and hatred.

_Gaara… _his mind whispered.

_Gaara are you listening._

His head started to pound hard enough to make him tremble. His eyes shut tight wishing for the voice to go away. His nails dug into his skull yet the voice would not leave him.

_He was seven years old again. The screaming never stopped. The stench of blood mixed with the smell of sewer filled his lungs until he found it difficult to breathe._

"_Dad…?" _

_He watched as man not much older than his father struggled to regain his bearings. The man was covered in his own blood. He continued to watch as the man coughed up blood._

"_Please- cough- Shukaku- cough," the man begged._

"_I've heard enough. I have been more than patient with you Muragi."_

"_Dad-,"_

"_Silence, Gaara! I will show you what I do to those who try to defy me. Bring me his wife and child."_

"_NO! PLEASE! SHUKAKU I beg you! LEAVE THEM BE," the man pleaded._

"_Kill them," Shukaku ordered._

_He had to watch in horror as a bullet was placed in both the woman and the child's head. His legs wouldn't let him move. He couldn't stop his body from trembling._

_There was so much blood._

_Just too much blood_

The sound of the running water helped him remember where he was. For a moment he was given peace from the never ending nightmares. It was only for a moment…

_He was twelve. The blinding pain he felt that day as his father struck him never left. It wasn't the forming bruise that caused him pain. No, it was that it had been his father who had struck him._

"_Look at you Gaara," he mocked. "Did you think you could keep them from me?"_

_He said nothing as his father continued to circle him._

"_Did you think you could help them? You and I are the same Gaara. You are no better than me."_

"_Remember that Gaara…remember that."_

He gasped as the latest memory left him. Slowly he turned off the running faucet. The blood had long ago left his skin but even now he could still remember the feel of the metallic blood that covered his hand not long ago.

"_You've done well Gaara," came the dark voice of Shukaku. His dark laughter echoed across the dim alleyway._

_He watched with hollow eyes as a man not much younger than his father lay in a pool of his own blood. The man's chest rose slowly with each intake of breath telling him that he was still alive._

"_You monster," cried a woman standing over the body of her husband._

"_Well done Gaara," came the proud voice of Shukaku._

.

.

"Gaara?"

He didn't bother to turn around or give any inclination that he had heard his brother. He continued to simply watch as his father's underlings cleaned up the mess left behind.

"Kankura, Gaara we must leave," called Temari.

He turned without a word.

.

Suna Academy, top school for the rich and the corrupted. Many rumors that surround this prestigious school said it to be notorious for ruling with an iron fist; ruled by the Sabaku siblings. Only a few knew who really ran the school. The man who ruled the city of Suna went by many names but the one he is most known by is Shukaku no Sabaku, mob lord.

.

Hushed whispers were heard as the three Sabaku siblings made their way through Suna's halls. Everyone watched as the three siblings walked the halls of Suna Academy like they were gods. The majority who both respected and feared the siblings looked upon Kankuro and Temari in awe. While a few who dared watched in fear as the youngest with hair the shade of crimson struck fear into all with his penetrating green irises.

Nobody noticed that there was one pair of brown eyes that did not look at him in fear rather in curiosity.

.

"Hi, my name is Matsuri and my family recently moved here."

"Welcome Matsuri, please take a seat," responded Inari.

She gave a small head bow before searching the crowded classroom for an available seat. Finding one near the back she navigated her way towards the back. A boy about her age greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hi, the names Shin."

"Hi," she greeted back shyly.

They said nothing until the bell rang indicating that it was time for lunch.

"Come I'll show you around."

Matsuri followed after Shin glad that she had found someone nice enough to talk to her. He showed her where the rest of her classes are before ushering her towards the crowded cafeteria. She looked around and found only one empty table close to the back.

"Hey! There's one over there," she pointed out. Before she could take a step in that direction she found herself being suddenly pushed back.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't want to go getting yourself killed on your first day now do you? Come on there some space this way."

She didn't bother to ask why. She followed after him as he led her to a small table far away from that table. The people she was introduced seemed nice enough. They told her how great Suna Academy is compared to other schools.

"Yeah, here you can pretty much do anything you want."

They asked her how it it's like living in the city of Mist. She told them how school was like over there and a few other things. A girl named Neimi was telling her about a small hangout when at the corner of her eye she caught the sight of red. Being unable to help it her eyes followed the red head from earlier.

.

The music boomed loud enough to make the ground shake. The flashing lights made it impossible to see clearly. Everything became a blur and eventually it became too much for her intoxicated mind. Without checking to see if any of her new friends could see her she made her way towards the closest exit. She pushed her way through the mass of bodies trying not to get herself caught by the onslaught of people. The moment her hands landed on the metal door she didn't hesitate to push her way out the door. The moment she came outside she was blasted with cold wind that smacked her face making her face become instantly cooled. For a moment she relished in the sudden clarity of the night. It was long past the afternoon. She could see the moon clearly in the sky.

It wasn't until she heard the loud sound of metal hitting brick that shocked her back into the present. Her eyes bugged out and she took a shaky step back as she saw a boy much younger than her crawl his way out of the alley.

"Come here you pathetic piece of shit!" It was a second voice that did not belong to the young man that made her edge her way back and using the dark to hide her. A man a bit older than her followed by two others stalked after the young boy that he was their prey. She watched as the young boys eyes flitted between fear and rage as the three advanced. "Did you think you could hide boy." The man continued to mock.

The boy in response glared before spitting out a mouth full of blood. "I'm not afraid of you," he said through clenched teeth.

The man with the metal pipe quirked an eyebrow, "kid you've got guts. I don't whether it's your stupidity or fear talking but you've got some nerve showing your face after stealing from Shukaku."

"I ain't scared of nobody least of all him," the boy spat.

"You'll regret those words boy!"

She closed her eyes, she didn't want to watch. She wanted to scream or yell but the fear clogged her throat. Watching them reminding her of what happened to her parents. How they had been killed and how she was too weak to stop them. She was afraid for her life. She knew that anyone would have tried to help the boy but she was too afraid, too much of a coward to speak up.

.

It was a week before she saw the red headed guy again. She had gone to the roof to get some fresh air when she saw him lying on top of the roof of the school. She had a strange urge to touch his red locks. When she saw him shift she ran from fear of being caught.

She didn't see him again until afterschool. She was heading back to get something that she had forgotten when she heard voices.

"Gaara-san what do you say, hm?" a sultry voice asked belonging to a girl.

For a moment she thought that he would say nothing until she heard his voice.

"I suggest you leave now," he practically barked.

"Oh come on Gaara-san I love dangerous men. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement,"

Unable to control her curiosity she decided to take a peak. She found him standing with a look of annoyance as chick much older than either of them attempted to seduce him. She saw her approach him slowly. A rush of air left her lungs when she saw her place a hand on his cheek. She was left in shock when in the next moment he yanked her hand violently and thrust her against one of the lockers.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. The way he said those words made her think of blood and word fear. It was in this moment she realized that he should be feared.

The older girl stared in shock as he left her there without so much as a second glance. It didn't take a genius to see that he did not like to be touched. He seemed almost angry when she had touched him. She wondered if he would react differently to her touch.

.

"Why don't you like to be touched?"

For a moment she had not registered that she was the one that had asked the question and it took her a second longer to realize that she had said it out loud.

His eyes turned to her like a predator ready to strike. In that moment she registered both fear and excitement for what he would soon do. She wondered if he would ignore her or punish her for speaking to him that way.

She watched him stand before he began to walk in her direction. Her breath hitched in anticipation as he headed for the door behind her. For a moment she thought that he would ignore her existence all together when she stopped about a foot away.

"I don't dislike _it, _I despise _it,_"

.

.

.

"Gaara, father wishes to see us," called Temari from the door. He said nothing as he made his way into his father's den.

His father sat behind his desk swishing a small cup of whisky.

"You called for us?" asked Temari.

He stilled his hands slowly turning to face the three sand siblings. His eyes stayed a fraction longer on Gaara before speaking. "Yes, pack your bags we're moving to Konoha."

.

.

A/N: This is only part One of the Gaara part! Yey! I'm sorry I took forever but I want to make sure this is done right. Anyways thank you all for reviewing and for simply reading my fic.

By the way your vote counts for every single review you give. So far everyone can have a total of 7 reviews. These votes decide who she ends up with.

Oh! For those reading 9 encounters I'm working on like three at the same time. So a new chap should be up pretty soon. Sorry there were no lemons in this one but the next one will have at least 4 lemons okay!


	8. Kushimaru Part 2

**Circe – Kushimaru part 2**

_**.**_

_**I heard you're a player. **_

_**So, let's play a game.**_

_**Whoever falls in love first? Loses**_

_**.**_

The shuffling of feet and the loud bangs of locker room doors being closed echoed throughout the halls of Kirigakure High. Conversations amongst individuals all blurred with one another and simply becoming a mass of chatter. A girl with dark blonde hair left the noisy atmosphere and swiftly went out the back. She was nervous. She told herself that it was simply because she had never done what she was about to do but if she were to be truly honest with herself she would realize that her nerves had more to do with the fact that she was going to do something that could possibly break her.

Her eyes flitted back and forth watching for anyone that could possibly be following her. She swiftly moved across the yard into the school's Gym. She hesitated for only a moment before opening the door that would hopefully lead to what she desperately wanted.

.

.

.

It was strange. Strange in the way that it was something she had not expected. There weren't many things that she could say that she is good at regardless of what others said but the one thing she did know was people. She could read anyone. It didn't matter if she spoke to them for only five minutes for her that's all it took. Five minutes was all she needed to know your deepest desires and your biggest fear. So it came as a shock when a girl that she had watched did the most unexpected and sought her out.

Granted a confrontation was to be expected especially when dealing with the matters of the heart. During her stay and her few encounters with Kushimaru, Hinata became aware of the young girl. The way that girl held herself and the manner in which her eyes would linger on her when she interacted with Kushimaru let her know that this girl was head over heels in love.

It was because of this that a confrontation should have been expected but this wasn't part of what she had expected.

"What?" She couldn't have possibly have heard right. She must have been letting things get into her head because there was just no possible way that this girl would ask her such a thing.

"I want to be like you." Six letters, who knew it could only take six letters, one sentence, to make Hinata feel like someone had thrown a brick at her and dared to call that a greeting.

She raised an eyebrow as she scrutinized the young girl. Could she have been wrong? No! That's not possible she was never wrong. Then…Why?

Seeing no response from the older girl she decided to explain herself. "Because I have someone I love but he won't-he won't look my way. I just-please I need your help."

Now she understood. "You know. This isn't how things work," she watched her fidget. "You don't assign yourself as my student. I decide who I teach."

She watched as the girls eyes turned downcast at what sounded like an obvious dismissal.

"Do you want it so bad that you would resort to this?" She couldn't help but ask.

The girl held no sign of hesitation as she responded with, "Yes."

She took a small breath before turning her eyes away. "You don't know what you are asking for," seeing no response she continued. "I don't teach quitters."

She turned to walk away but stopped, "I'll teach you but it will be by following my rules."

.

.

.

She wanted to ask why they were here but she didn't out of fear that she would change her mind. She had been surprised when she accepted. She had expected her to turn her away, laugh at her, or even force her to prove herself. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. She hoped that once this was all over he would look her way even for a moment.

She vaguely wondered why the older girl had given her a black wig. She didn't understand what they were doing at the local hang out spot.

"You're wondering why I brought you here correct," it wasn't a question as it was an affirmation.

The girl said nothing as she kept her locked onto the local café.

"If you want to be like me we better get started." With that said she led the way into the café. Oddly she noticed that the older girl had forgone her usual outfit for something much plainer and changed herself to the point that she looked unrecognizable. She almost looked like some shy nerdy girl. She wondered vaguely how many times she did this.

The older girl stopped in front of the shop. "Listen, when we go inside, I'll pick a victim. Your objective is to get him to ask you out." She turned swiftly, "but listen closely. You will not, I repeat, you will not under any circumstances let him kiss you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she answered meekly.

Hinata gave her a wicked smile before entering the small establishment.

The moment she entered she could feel the eyes of her fellow classmates eye her like some piece of candy. Remembering Hinata's words she let herself to believe that she was someone else. She would forget her discomfort; forget the fact that their leers disgusted her. She would do this.

"I found him," came a whisper from her right.

She turned to her instructor waiting for her to point him out.

"There," she said pointing to a guy sitting in a far corner. As her eyes followed the path her only to become wide with fear. There sitting in the corner sat Kushimaru, drinking a cup of iced coffee.

NO! Her mind screamed but she couldn't say a word. She felt her stomach turn inside out at the sight of him. She would have never thought that he would be the target. She hadn't told Hinata who it was that she loved because she didn't want her to know but this was not what she wanted.

She wanted to back away and run away but one look at Hinata told her that if she didn't do this she would never get a second chance. So even though her palms felt sleek with sweat and her legs felt like jelly she stood from her seat and made her way towards.

The pounding of her heart became so loud that she could feel the same drumming sound in her ears. She hopped against everything that he would not recognize her.

"Hey, mind if I join you," she asked.

Her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her.

.

.

.

Hinata watched from her spot. She knew exactly what she was doing. She would not turn this girl into her but she would give her what she wants. She would make sure he looked her way. She could see her loosen up and become someone that wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. She was finally coming out of her shell.

.

**I heard you're a player.**

She had watched as he had become captivated by a girl he had known all his life but never once noticed. He had been too busy looking in all the wrong places.

.

**So, let's play a game.**

She vaguely wondered which of the two would break first. After all you can't fix something that isn't broken.

**. **

**Lets sweet talk**

She had managed to capture his attention and true to her word she did what she was told. She flirted but never let him kiss her. She knew he was more than captivated when he practically chased after her and asked her out. She knew the girl was more than happy from the gigantic grin located on her face.

She coached her and told her how to express herself through body language.

"Simply touches,"

"Kiss him, only once or twice."

"Let it only be a chaste kiss,"

"Smile,"

The girl didn't complain when she would tell her to. The girl did as she was told and let the dates progress.

"Never look for him,"

"Don't miss him,"

**.**

**Let's play fight**

"Be yourself but don't let him in," "If you fall for him you lose,"

She watched them as every day the girl would come back with a smile on her face. The smile would be wiped clean when she reminded her that what they were doing was a game and nothing more.

"But I-," she had began once.

"You know him better. You've been his classmate for years. "

"I know. I just-,"

"You don't think he's using you right? It doesn't matter what I think. You know him best."

Then she would shut down almost like if I had said that everything was fake and she was only dreaming.

.

**Let's talk 24/7.**

"Don't forget why you are doing this?"

"I haven't."

She knew that she was talking to him day and night even when she told her to keep the conversations short. She didn't need to be there to know that he would sneak off to see her. She wondered if they knew that they were both slowly falling in love; him for the very first time, and she for the second time.

**. **

**Lets tell each other good morning and good night every day.**

She never said anything to Kushimaru when he stopped looking for her. She didn't say anything when he would become distracted when they were together. She watched them with a small smile on her face as they slowly began to fall deeper in love with one another. She vaguely realized that her time with him was over. He was no longer a boy pretending to be a man. She smiled at that thought.

**.**

**Lets take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames.**

She had been taking a stroll in the park when she saw them. She saw her blush at something he said. She laughed when he jumped away from a squirrel. She wondered how long it would last before he realized and became afraid. It was only a matter of time before he realized that he was falling and love before he did something stupid. After all he was still a stupid boy afraid of falling in love. He would try to run. He would hurt her and she might break.

**.**

**Lets go on dates.**

She was surprised when she heard that he took her to a carnival and rode on the love boat. He was falling before he realized that he had tripped. She wondered how things would end.

"Did you call?" she asked.

"Yes. Its time." She said nothing as she watched the younger girl flinch. If she didn't break before surely after this she would break. Part of her didn't want her to go through this but she knew that there was no other way. If this is what she wanted then she would have to take the jump even at the cost of her own heart.

**.**

**Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug.**

_I slept with him,_ her mind would scream. No, she would not back down. She would show Hinata that she was stronger than this.

Knowing him this would be it. This would be the last time he would kiss her or hug her. Whenever he slept with a girl is when his interest would end. She had become like all his others. Even though she knew all this and knew how this story would end she couldn't help but listen to the small voice inside her heart that begged and pleaded for this to be real. That small voice told her that he cared and he wouldn't run like all the rest.

**.**

**And whoever falls in love first? Loses**

She knew how this was going to end but that didn't mean it would hurt any less. She cried, she cried until it ached. It only took one night for him to decide he didn't want her. He had left and not called. He pretended not to know her. She should be fine. She shouldn't feel hurt because this was what she wanted wasn't it?

"_Kushimaru?" she had asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you-." __**love me**__? She wanted to ask but was too afraid to get the words out. She had to remind herself that this was only a game._

"_What is it?"_

_She bit her lip as she mulled over her words, "this was a mistake. Maybe we shouldn't."_

"_I see," she watched him and wondered if he would leave her now because she couldn't. "Okay."_

_She was left shocked. "What?"_

"_Okay, if you aren't ready then you're not."_

"_Kushimaru I-."_

"_Come on lets go watch that movie you wanted to see._

She had thought that he cared. She had let that memory make her believe that he might care about her. She had made the mistake of forgetting that this was only supposed to be a game. He had made me fall in love with him all over again. She had stupidly and blindly fallen in love with him all over again.

_The rain had come. They had gone to the park when the rain began to come down. They had dashed towards the parked car unable to shield themselves from the pouring rain. They laughed as they ran unable to contain themselves. They had been caught off guard by the rain._

_They went to his house to wait out the rain._

_She couldn't remember who had started the kiss but it eventually became both. As they kissed it became more desperate and searing. His hands felt hot against her cold skin. His hot breath sent delicious shivers down her spine. His lips ghosted across her bear skin._

_A small voice screamed for her not to do it but she ignored it and let him in._

She had awoken in his arms. She had been happy if only for a short moment.

.

"It's been a while,"

"Yes, it has," she responded easily. Hinata watched his haggard expression. While in the outside he looked or pretended to be his normal self the bags under his eyes told a different story.

He made a move to come closer but Hinata stopped him. "Shouldn't you be with that girl?"

"Who?" He gave her a childish grin, "you know me. They come and go."

"You seemed to have enjoyed your time with her," she grinned back.

She didn't miss the way his eyes darkened before he returned to his playful manner, "am I sensing jealousy," before she could open her mouth to respond shook his head and laughed. "of course not but let me guess you had something to do with it."

She raised a delegate eyebrow, "are you asking?"

"So who was she really?"

She smiled at this, "a former classmate of yours."

"Oh, really,"

"Not that you would know who I'm referring to,"

"I doubt that. I know every girl in this school and there are only a handful that would be willing to be taught by you."

"I guess your right but then again she wasn't like the rest. Yuki isn't like the rest now is she,"

He literally froze when her name left her lips.

"You wouldn't." It came out as a pained whisper as though he were begging her to prove him right.

"What's wrong? I thought that all women were the same. Didn't you say that once?"

His fist clenched, "where is she?"

She pretended to ponder over his question before responding, "I suppose she should be on to the next target with your friend. Oh, what was his name…" She didn't finish before he practically sprinted out the door. He would probably go knocking down every classroom door until he found her.

.

_This is wrong, this isn't his touch._ As she thought this she let him continue to kiss her neck. Every kiss, every touch made her sick. She didn't like him but she needed this. She needed to forget his touch. She had got what she wanted. He had noticed her but for a price.

She hated this guy's touch but she would never say anything. She would keep her heart closed and let go of the pain. She would forget. It will take time and perhaps more of these moments but she would eventually forget.

She was so focused on not pulling away from this guy that disgusted her that she failed to notice the door open.

.

Anger, was the first thing he felt when he say another's hands on her. The anger became a boiling sensation at the pit of his stomach as he watched her give herself to someone that wasn't him. It wasn't that long ago that he simply saw her as a little girl, a girl who would follow him around. He never wanted her to be like those girls. Some selfish part of him wanted her to stay untouched. He wanted her to stay pure even while he paraded around with a different girl every week. For some unknown reason she was different in his eyes.

"Yuki,"

The two stopped. The guy looked between the two before he left. So it was just the two of them.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask. He wondered if maybe she had been in some sort of trouble and that's why she did all this. She should have known that she could come to him for anything.

She didn't look at him and instead fixed stare to the far end wall. "It has nothing to do with you,"

"You're an idiot. If you were in trouble you should have come to me first. Now stop this before you end up regretting everything."

"No,"

"Don't be stubbo-."

"I said no,"

"You're being childish,"

She let out a dry chuckle, "that's what you think of me; a child. Look at me Kushimaru, I am not a child. I can do whatever the hell I want."

He became irrationally angry, "is this what you want. To sleep around with guys. Will that make you happy?"

"It made you happy!"

"It's different."

"How is it different? How?"

"You can't."

"You don't own me. I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"I won't let you."

"Oh so now you care! What about all those years I've waited for you to realize that I am a hundred times better than all those girls."

He flinched. He had noticed but all those years he had pretended not to.

"Or how about how I confessed to you last year and what did you do. Tell me what did you do? You laughed in my face by sleeping with a girl I hated and you purposely let me see it. Why? Why did you do that to me?"

He didn't know what to say. He knew why but he was afraid to say anything.

"So you have nothing to say. What a surprise there," she spat. "You know what forget it. I don't care anymore. I'll sleep with whoever the fuck I want!"

Before he realized what he was doing he pulled her back and kissed her. He kissed her as tenderly as he could. She pulled away in anger.

"Stop! You don't mean it!"

He simply pulled her in again for another kiss.

"Don't please," she begged with tears streaming down her face, "don't make me fall for you again."

"I'm not joking," he spoke softly. "It's real I promise," he reached out and whipped a tear away from her eye. "I'm sorry," he kissed her tenderly on the lips. He gave a small chuckle, "I've always been such a coward when it came to you."

She looked at him confused, "what do you mean?"

"You don't even know what you do to me?" he turned away a little trying to hide the growing blush. The way she looked at him always had been turning tail but this time he wouldn't run. It was time to top being such a coward.

.

.

.

.

The sound of violins and clarinets gave the room a nice calming atmosphere. The clinking of champagne glasses and chatter grew as more people entered the decorated halls. Those who were enjoying the event for the first time were mesmerized by the sheer grandness of the event. It was the yearly ball that was held only for the most protégé of people. The gathering was held every year in a large manor owned by a man named Soratobi. Every year was never the same as the year before. He always managed to out due himself. The material used for the hanging décor was always of the finest export, the wine only the best of the best and the music only done by the best in the world. Every year Soratobi would send out invitations to all the major corporations around the world. There would be music, dinner created by some of the finest chiefs in the continent and dancing.

A woman known well for her beauty but far more for her ruthlessness watched in envy as woman much younger than her caught the attention of almost every male within the vicinity. She was no fool she could smell competition from miles away. As much as she hated to admit it the young Hyuga heiress could have any man she wanted.

Speaking of men she couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes landed on Itachi Uchiha. Oh, she knew what he was like. He took what he wanted without asking. He could command complete dominance with just a glance. Oh, what she would give to spend one night with that young specimen. It was just too bad that it was nearly impossible to catch his attention but then again she wasn't a woman who didn't live for the thrill. Just as she was about to make her way in his direction she was surprised to find the young heiress already there. Her eyebrow lifted in surprise as she watched Itachi turned his attention towards her as though he were simply awaiting her arrival.

She couldn't help a small snort leave her lips as she saw something she should have noticed long ago. Her lips twitched with disdain as the one man that could possibly hold her interest became captivated by the young Hyuga heiress.

.

He was in the middle of conversing with Jaun about an important deal when something caught his eye. Discreetly he watched her as she descended down the stairwell. White creamy legs would peek out from the slit in her dress whenever she took a step. He couldn't help but to appraise the way the light purple dress fit her.

In that moment she descended her eyes clashed with his. He was sure that she could feel his penetrating gaze from miles away but decided only now to give him her full attention.

"I think it would benefit both of our companies to relocate our factories in-," continued to comment Jaun.

"Hm, perhaps," replied Itachi.

He stopped listening to the old man when she began to make her way towards them. He wondered vaguely how long it would take to peel that dress off, inch by inch. He would enjoy having her for himself.

"Uchiha, Itachi and chairman Jaun good evening," she smiled pleasantly.

"Ah, misses Hinata. What a pleasure is to see you this evening, how is your father these days?"

"He is well, thank you," she smiled before turning towards him.

With the grace and poise only achieved through natural skill he placed a small kiss on her knuckles letting his breath fan over that bit of flesh. He couldn't help but let a satisfied smirk leave his lips when she took a sharp intake of breath. His throat went dry when her eyes took a mischievous glint.

"Hinata you look well," he said.

"…yes, thank you. It's nice to see you again as well," she gave a small smile.

.

The blonde woman was named Neimi Furako. She couldn't help but purse her lips as she watched Itachi Uchiha in all his glory turn his full attention to the young Hyuga heiress. She would be lying if she said that she did not feel the venom of jealousy stirring in her blood. She watched in both wishful thinking and envy as he took her hand in his and led her towards the dance floor. She could see as everyone watched in wonderment as the two made everyone watch their fluid movements with awe. Yes, it was no secret that Itachi was a man to be desired and she a woman to be envied.

.

He slammed her against the wooden cabinets without breaking contact with his lips against her flesh. She whimpered and squirmed under his touch making him that much closer to losing himself. As she arched herself managing to bringing their bodies that much closer, his hands caressed and touched her in ways that left her skin burning with want. Her small hands left his hair making him shiver as her small hand made its decent. He bit her lip when her hands graced his bulge. They ignored the bustle of people just outside the foyer. They ignored the candlelight music that stayed in synch with the beatings of their heart. She kissed, she moaned and every time she brought him that much closer to the brink of losing control. They both needed and wanted this, two forces unwilling to bend to the other. Her skin ached for his touch and his lips ached to kiss and caress every part of her. Slowly he let the straps of her dress fall off her slender shoulders. He held her high above as she slipped her hands down his opened shirt towards the best of his pants. His jacket had been thrown aside the moment they had managed to come away from prying eyes. She wondered vaguely if she had somehow made him become addicted like her. She let her thoughts slip as she lost herself to the passion.

He gasped, and groaned as their movements become synchronized and their fluids mixed. He pounded into her letting her bear back scrap itself against the wooden frame. He would not lose himself; he would not lose to her. He would make her come to him; he will not be controlled by another. Had he been less afraid and more aware he would have realized that he was already so dangerously close to slipping.

.

.

.

"_Yes, I know-wait! Really? So…its finally happened. I just never thought it would happen so soon. Its only natural for Fugaku to be angry but to disown his own son. Then again he has always been a cold bastard. I wonder what he plans on doing now that his eldest has left him-."_

She didn't hear the rest of her father's conversation. She didn't need to she already knew what she needed to do. It didn't take her long to grab a cab and make her way to the airport. She knew where he was going. She had always hoped he would, she had just never prepared herself for it. She found him at the gate. He stood there in all his glory as though he had been waiting for her, expecting her arrival. Slowly she walked towards him until she stood only a foot away.

"You're leaving," it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes,"

"Will you come back?" She didn't know why but she was holding her breath in anticipation. She needed to know.

"Perhaps," he let his eyes stare at hers before shifting them to the side.

It wasn't a promise but it was enough. She would see him again.

"Goodbye," she said. She turned to walk away only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.

"We will meet again at a later date," he said and released her.

She smiled if only for a moment. "Ah," and she left.

.

.

.

The place was shrouded in darkness there was music and noise all around. The smoke the penetrated the place made it difficult to breath but the sight made it that much more difficult. A man with dark brown hair sat among the crowd of drugged out bodies with a woman sitting on his lap, a bottle in one hand and a joint in the other. Anyone who saw him would know who he was he was Shukaku no Sabaku. If he wasn't drugged half the time then he was drunk. Most days he would spend his days in the club or with business that was anything but legal.

He laughed at something that he saw on screen when a knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in!" he barked. He watched as two burly men let his children come inside. It had been only a few days that they had left their old city and moved here. He was hoping to extend his business here in the center of Japan. It would be difficult but not impossible with the help of his son of course. He watched as his three children made their way through the throng of people. "What is it that you want?" he asked already bored with their presence.

"We picked up the package and there was a problem with the last client," Temari responded.

"There always is," he responded offhandedly. "We will discuss what to do later. First let us celebrate our new beginning shall we."

He motioned for his children to sit and enjoy themselves. His daughter sat in a chair with a bottle in hand. While his eldest son Kankuro grabbed the nearest girl and started enjoying himself. The only one that hadn't moved from where he stood was his youngest Gaara. He was his greatest accomplishment even if he resented his existence. He motioned for one of the girls to go to him.

.

Gaara watched uninterested as his siblings made themselves comfortable. He had just come back from threatening a family and would most likely be the one to torture the client that hadn't paid yet he felt numb. He was discontented with the way he was feeling. He couldn't understand why he kept picturing the look of fear or the smell of blood. Before he could lose himself to his thoughts a girl not much older than himself made her way towards him. She was swaying dangerously causing the already to small dress to slip higher. He would be disgusted had he not been used to seeing these types of displays. He shrugged off her hand and made his way out. He disliked being touched. He had promised himself long ago that he would not let another touch him.

.

.

.

She was currently walking down the streets of Tokyo when she came across a small coffee shop. After she had seen Itachi off at the airport she realized that she need some air. She sat in a small table near the front with a cup of hot caramel coffee. She blew at the top as she let her mind wander.

After the party at Sarutobi her and Itahci had left together…

_He had pulled her along making her leave her limo behind and they grabbed a taxi. The taxi drove them to a small beach off to the coast. She laughed as he continued to drag her along. Had she not been enjoying being dragged to random places she might have told him that he lost his marbles but this was Itachi. He never lost his cool even in the face of disaster. He walked with her towards the pier. When the reached the end he finally turned towards her. She wondered vaguely how they had gotten to his point. One second he was kissing her with need and want and the next thing she knew they were at the beach. She turned to him and realized that they were both the same in many ways both unwilling to bend. She would never allow him to control her, having control was the only thing that was keeping her sane and she could see the same thing in his eyes. He was also afraid of losing himself. He would leave._

_As much as she wanted him to stay she would not ask. She would let him do what he needed to do. He kissed her and this time it wasn't to prove a point or to make her bend to his will no it was just a kiss. He let himself sleep. He closed his eyes as he let himself get lost in the taste that is distinctly hers. She kissed him back with the same passion never yielding but not demanding dominance. She would fight fire with fire. He caressed and touched as she groped and scrapped with her nails._

_He let out a muffled groan when his shaft made its way inside her folds. He enjoyed having her tremble under his touch and she enjoyed watching him lose himself to the feel of her. He moved slowly dragging out the sensation causing more fluids to drip from her core. She moaned and arched every time he shifted a certain way and entered her core. Her walls clamped on his member the more she came closer to the brink of her desire._

_._

_._

_._

_Let me kiss_

_._

_Caress…_

_._

_Until there is nothing left_

_Ps: Okay! I know this took forever but my laptop is shot and I have lost everything but that doesn't mean I have stopped writing my stories not by a long shot._


	9. Sabaku No Gaara - The Beginning

**Circe – Gaara no Sabaku**

_**When love is suppressed…**_

_**Hate takes its place.**_

_**Havelock Ellis**_

**.**

**.**

The sound of the old warehouse door being opened pierced the dark night like nails on a chalk board. The only source of light dangled from the ceiling casting shadows across the old abandoned building. A man in what seemed to be a tailored suit came forth with two other men flanking him. He said nothing as he stood in front of another. The awkward silence meant nothing if you could practically feel the fear pour out from the poor man. He was much afraid not that anyone could possibly blame him.

"I'm here, so what is it that you want?" The dim light provided a clear view of the man's stiff posture, similar to an animal ready to flee at the first sign of danger. His eyes darted around the building taking note of the men hiding in the dark shadows.

The more imposing figure in front, chuckled a dark eerie sound. "Oh my, aren't we being a bit impatient. You weren't so impatient the last time we met." In response the smaller form took an unconscious step back. His knuckles turning a paler white as he clenched his fist a bit tighter.

"I told you. I'll pay you back…I've just run into some difficulties. I need more time." It was obvious that while this man disliked the imposing man, he owed him. It was a situation that most would rather not be in.

"I wonder…what would your precious daughter say if she found out that her dear father made a deal with someone like me?...Hm. I wonder."

At this statement the man in question took a few steps forward. "Don't you dare?! You leave her out of this-!"

Suddenly the men that had been standing in the sidelines pointed their guns directly at him. "Or what? Don't forget who you're talking to. I would watch what I say. No one threatens me." Seeing that the man had calmed down a little he smirked in satisfaction. "Besides that's not why I asked you to meet me here."

"Then tell me. What is it that you want?"

The man gave out a small shrug. "It's simple really. I wish to renegotiate our partnership. What do you say Hiashi?" Even in the dimmest of lights his malicious smile could not be mistaken.

.

.

.

The alleyway was dark most stores within the vicinity had closed down. The few people that littered the streets kept to themselves. While everything seemed peaceful, the wary looks passerby's sent the Sabaku siblings was unquestionable. After all they were individuals that didn't belong and everyone knows that what doesn't belong means trouble.

"Gaara you can't seriously be thinking about doing this," hissed Kankuro. The apathetic individual that made up his brother said nothing as he continued to make his way towards what looked to be a deserted building.

While normally he would leave his younger brother to his own devices on the account that he thought he was slightly unhinged he couldn't, not tonight. He didn't need his brother to voice out his destination. Oh, he already knew where he was going and he would be dammed if he was blamed for it. His frown turned into a full blown scowl when he saw that Gaara was not listening.

"Gaara listen to me!" They had reached the abandon building. Gaara's only response was to knock on the worn out metallic door. The hollow metal gave a small screech of protest before the visor over the door was pulled open.

"What do you want?" The eyes that could be seen through the visor flickered back and forth between the two. The man was obviously very distrusting.

In response Gaara sent a look that caused the poor guy to break out in a cold sweat. When Gaara wanted to he could seem as intimidating as their father Shukaku. "Open the door."

"You-yo-u-you must be the new guy," the man stuttered. "Um, give me a sec." The visor was closed with a small screech followed by the sound of a chain being removed. It only took a few moments before the door was held open for the two of them. They were led down some stairs before being directed at a small crowd. A man standing a bit off to the side noticed them the moment they entered.

"This is completely crazy, don't do this!" Kankuro pleaded, when he noticed the man begin to make his way towards them.

"Glad you could make it," smiled the man. "So you in or what?"

In response Gaara regarded the man almost in a disinterested manner before responded with a slight nod.

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about. It will be two G's."

Gaara took out a small wad of cash making the man smile, which then proceeded to get the crowd's attention.

"Alright, listen up!" The crowd quieted down. "We've got ourselves a show." The crowd burst out in excitement. "That's right the rules are the same as always no dirty fights in my ring. The last one standing takes the cash home. We've got five G's riding on this." At this he motioned for the two fighters to come forth. Gaara made a move to go towards the stage but was stopped by Kankuro who held him back with one hand gripping his arm.

"You know what father's orders-." Kankuro tried in vain to reason with him only to have Gaara glare at him with both hatred and malice. While Kankuro was in fact older than Gaara there was no question about who's stronger. There was a good reason why even Kankuro, his own brother, feared him.

"Don't… touch me." He shrugged off Kankuro like some insect that deserved to be squashed. He shrugged off his jacked and joined the second fighter on the stage.

"Let the bets begin!" Soon the stilled crowd began thrusting money at the bookie in charge of keeping tabs on the bets.

"Gaara…," called Kankuro but it was useless. Gaara was not going to listen to him.

It was a known fact that Gaara had an appetite for drawing blood. Out of the three of them he was the one with the least amount of control. There were some who compared him to a wild animal. Something that is uncontrollable. Sometimes the jobs their father sent them out to do weren't enough. Kankuro was the first to figure out how Gaara spent his sleepless nights. The first time he figured that Gaara had simply gotten into some random brawl with a bunch of guys. It wasn't until later that he figured out that Gaara had become a famous street fighter back in Suna.

From his position he could already began to see the bloodlust begin to take over. If he lost control then Gaara would kill again.

"That's right why don't you listen to your keeper kid." Kankuro turned to look at Gaara's competitor. The guy looked tough but looks could always be deceiving, he should know. If the guy kept up with the smart mouth he might not live long enough to see the sun tomorrow.

.

.

She watched him from her position at the door. She marveled at his craft-full hands, as nimble fingers caressed and smoothed out the chipped wood. Idly she recalled how he had first captured her attention. The way his eyes focused on his work had left her wanting the same attention. It was an unconscious action that had brought her here. She hadn't meant to seek him out but she had.

For so long she had suppressed her desire, her need that it was a welcome feeling to just give in. That's why it came as no surprise that she would follow her instincts and give herself to her desire again. With a few well placed steps she was in front of him. For a moment, for one inconceivable moment she held her breath, almost afraid but afraid of what?

.

He was aware of her presence long before her eyes found him. He was also aware of her demeanor, she was afraid. He resisted the urge to pull her towards him and waited for her to make a choice. If she wanted him, she would come to him. He didn't need to look up to know that she was coming towards him. It was only when she was standing in front of him that he looked up.

.

She felt trapped under those eyes. She felt exposed. It wasn't until he looked at her that she figured out what she was afraid of. She was afraid he would no longer be interested, that he would no longer be captivated by her. It was a silly fear, a childish fear, but a fear nonetheless.

"It's been a while." He commented offhandedly. It had been a while. She had spent so much time with Kushimaru and Itachi that she had neglected to visit Sasori. Childishly, she had assumed that he would look for her.

She wondered if maybe she had played with him too much. Had she been so selfish as to think that he would be okay with what she offered? Selfishly, she thought that perhaps he was like her simply looking for a thrill. Perhaps it had been a mistake to come.

"I shouldn't have come." Swiftly she turned away ready to run. She needed to get away. She shouldn't have come.

Before she could get too far she was stopped by a hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to find herself caught once more by his eyes.

.

"You know that you are always welcomed here." His words, while spoken softly rang true. The intensity he portrayed in the pools of honey brown eyes made her both fearful and thrilled. He never released her from his intense gaze when he proceeded to pull her towards him. He watched her quiver under his intense gaze. He watched her transform once more into the licentious creature he had come to worship.

She held his gaze for a second longer before she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He didn't stop her from pulling away or attempt to demand more instead he watched her, willing to wait for her to come to him.

"I was waiting…" he spoke softly. He feared that if he were to raise his voice she would vanish much like she did in his dreams. He would be lying if he said that he didn't quiver at the feeling of her fingertips on his skin or that he didn't practically drown at the thought of her luscious lips against his.

This time when she kissed him she didn't pull away. She dwelled into his mouth like so many times before. She raised herself so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her back slowly afraid that she would leave. Then slowly his kiss became more desperate. He let his hands travel down the side of her dress feeling the soft fabric before he was allowed to touch her unblemished skin. He picked her up and placed her on his desk as he continued to bask in the taste of her lips. His lips traced the intricate curve that made her neck. He wanted her. He had been waiting.

.

She felt wanted, needed by this person, who had helped her open up to what she was. He was the one that opened the gate to her desire. He was the one that had awakened her senses to this uncontrollable craving.

.

He slipped the dress off her flush skin one aching inch at a time. She shivered and mewed as he continued to worship every inch of her body. If he was damned to become a slave to her touch then he would gladly walk down those fiery steps himself.

"Sasori," she breathed. He closed his eyes as he basked at the sound of his name leaving her luscious lips. He kissed her the way a man who loves a woman more than life itself would. He caressed as if it were the first and the last time.

He felt her touch him with that same mix of wonder and daring that she had when she first touched him so long ago. Slowly, so achingly slow he scrapped his teeth down her ivory neck savoring the taste of her succulent flesh.

He knew that he was playing with something that was far more dangerous than some little fire. He was playing with something that could irrevocably break him. He wanted her, all of her. With every kiss, every caress he became more aware of his growing obsession with her. He was far in too deep now to survive but it couldn't be helped for as long as she wanted him he would wait.

He groaned at the feel of her small tongue touching his flesh. He gripped her arms as he continued to suck and kiss this wondrous creature.

.

Her head tilted back as he entered her aching core. She mewed and groaned as he inserted himself slowly inside of her. His breath ghosted across her bare chest as he lifted her off his desk so that she was forced to wrap her arms and legs around him. Even with her eyes closed the recognizable smell of pinewood and musk invaded her senses causing her to shiver with a wantonness need. With each stroke she became wetter. She bit her lip afraid to cry out.

"It's okay," he whispered. His breath ghosted across her earlobe as he sucked the delicate skin below her ear. "Scream for me," he coaxed. As he continued to speak loving words into her ears so did his strokes. Even when her nails dug into his back he never changed pace.

"Sasori…" she breathed. Another luscious moan, before a small whimpered "…please," left her lips. It was the please that perhaps destroyed his calm. One moment he was the same gentle lover she had met and the next he was a deprived man. He sunk deeper, his strokes became harder and his kisses more bruised.

It wasn't long before she cried out but he wasn't done. His pace did not stop as he continued to have her. He didn't stop even when his muscles began to tremble it wasn't until she screamed his name that his movements stilled and he released himself inside her hot core. The feeling left him breathless and empty. He pulled out of her slowly then gathered her up in arms. They said nothing for what seemed like hours.

"Sasori…?"

He didn't need to look at her to see the questioning look. In response he pulled her closer afraid that if he let go she might disappear but this time would be the last.

"Just stay," he begged softly.

She didn't say anything except bury herself deeper into his embrace.

.

.

She was walking down the street deep in thought. She watched as young couple about her age passed her completely enthralled with one another. It reminded her of the conversation she had with Sasori not so long ago.

"_You know…I can't give more than what I have already offered."_

"…_I know." He let out a small breath and turned away, "but you knew…eventually it wouldn't be enough." She wanted to say something but she was afraid. "It's not like I planned for it."_

"_You know that I can't-," she started._

_He cut her off. "Can't or won't?" Seeing her distress clearly written on her face he continued. "I'm not demanding you for more. You made it clear that day about the…circumstances surrounding our …relationship."_

"_Then why?" She could feel her throat begin to constrict._

"_Because… things change. I don't just want you, I want all of you." The look he sent her made her shrink back afraid of what it could mean. _

"_You ask for too much," she stated calmly._

_He chuckled in response. "Perhaps you're right but…it's what I want."_

"_I'm sorry," she replied. She turned to walk away but was stopped by his next words._

"_You know…eventually you'll want it as well. You may not want it from me but from someone. Eventually you'll realize that what you have isn't enough. Eventually…you'll want love."_

Her eyes shifted as she recalled his words. If she was honest with herself she would say that his words left an imprint in her mind. They were thoughts that left her afraid. For now she would ignore his words because thinking of the possibility that he may be right was too terrifying to ponder.

Just as she was about to cross the street she saw a flash of red. For a moment she thought it might be Sasori but with a closer look she realized that the color was too…intense to be the same. Unconsciously her eyes wandered from the mass of red hair to his eyes. His eyes are what caught her by surprise they were the most vibrant green she had ever seen. One moment he was there and in the next he was gone. She wondered if she had imagined him.

.

His palms felt clammy but no matter how many times he tried to assure himself nothing changed. No matter how much the seconds ticked he felt more afraid and a lone than ever before. His stomach gave an unpleasant churn as he was again reminded of how he had to lie to both his daughter and nephew. It was wrong of him he knew but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do otherwise. His musings were cut short by a small knock on his door.

"Come in," he called.

A petit woman no older than twenty-five stepped inside. She looked terrified, "um, Sir…there is someone here t-to see you."

His throat felt dry, "let them in."

In moments he was being confronted by a group of men being led by a woman. She looked about his daughter's age. She had dark blonde hair but that wasn't what caught her attention it was her eyes that frightened him. He recognized those eyes, those frightful eyes.

"Hiashi, we have some business to attend to." Her eyes gleamed with maliciousness.

.

_It's time, Gaara._

Pools of green shift in the dark watching the shadows play across the barren walls of his confinement.

_**It was dark much like most nights and much like other nights he was unable to find sleep. He was just walking down the same darkened streets he was used to. He always walked when his nightmares wouldn't leave him in peace. The hatred, the anger and the fear always haunted his mind. He was just about to pass another street when he heard it. It was the sound of a terrified pitch he had accustomed to but this time it wasn't directed at him. His green eyes followed the sound.**_

His hands found his head when he felt the crippling pain cross his skull. It was always these types of memories that were the worst. It was painful because he could still feel the pain that the moment caused like if it were a fresh wound that cut across his chest, piercing his skin.

_**It was a woman who was being surrounded by a couple of thugs. He felt his fist clench. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to turn away and leave. Pretend that he saw nothing and walk away. It was so simple…yet.**_

He needed to leave. If he stayed inside this confinement any longer he was going to loose it. He needed some fresh air.

_**He should have walked away but he didn't. He found himself walking towards the small group.**_

"_**Help me…please, help me," the woman begged. The man who held her hair and face laughed. He found her pleading and begging to be amusing. He could practically feel her fear pour out of her in waves. He should just walk away but he can't or doesn't want to. In seconds he grabs the guy of the right and smashes his fist against his face breaking the soft tissue of this nose. He doesn't hesitate when he picks up his leg and kick the guy coming from behind him. He moves like a lethal predator. The fools don't even see it coming. He doesn't stop when he has what appears to be the leader of the group in a tight grip. He loses sight of what he is doing and can't stop.**_

His breath is coming out in short puffs. He stops walking and begins to run. The fear grips him. The anger intoxicates and the hatred is blinding.

_**There's blood, so much blood. The thing underneath him is no longer recognizable it is not until he hears her gasp and short sobs that his mind becomes clear. He slowly retracts and the sound of her sobbing becomes clear. She is afraid again but this time it's not them that she fears…it's him. He is what she fears now.**_

His heart pounds, his breathing becomes shorter more labored.

_**He turns towards her. He blinks back the fog that has settled over him. He can feel the blood slowly drip from his clenched fist but makes no moved to wipe it. He watches her, watch him with unbidden fear. Then she runs she runs away from him because she thinks that he is something worse, something that should be feared. He catches a sudden movement. Its one of the other thugs, he is awake and is also afraid.**_

"_**What are you?" he asks as his body trembles in fear.**_

He turns to look at the sky, as the image of her face stricken in pure terror continues to haunt him.

"_**Freak! Don't come closer you monster."**_

.

The corridors are crowded. Students are bustling around trying to catch a glimpse of the new transfers. He doesn't bother to even spare any of them a simple glance. He walks ahead of his other siblings. He can hear the whispers of the students; each, trying to figure out more about him because they have nothing better to do.

.

Its lunch time and he can already feel his patience running thin. He closes his eyes hoping to block out the world around him but he can't.

"It's not so bad. Still, Suna is better." It's Temari who speaks first. She is the eldest and the one least afraid of him.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." It's Kankuro who speaks next. "Guess what though?" He is the only one out of the three that is sociable. There isn't a moment that Kankuro isn't looking for some poor girl to ruin.

"Everything is interesting with you," says Temari with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, but this time it's something that would even interest you." He shoots back with confidence.

"Oh, is that so?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, there is this chick that goes around giving sex lessons." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Temari scoffs, "it figures you would be interested."

"It sounds kinky don't you think." He gives a cheeky smile.

"Kankuro you're such a-."

"Enough," it's the first time he speaks but they can clearly hear the threat underling his one word.

.

There was a sudden gasp and once more the occupant of the room was awakened. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her cheeks. She had, had the same dream once more.

_That dream again!_ Her hands fisted the sheets that lay beneath her hands as she attempted to clear her mind. It was the same dream that was plaguing her again.

_I can't, I can't be dreaming about that again._ She could almost hear their sick laughter rebound against her white walls. Without a second thought she grabbed her jeans and sweater from off the floor and threw them on before leaving out the door.

The first thing that pierced through her mental fog was the chill of the night air. She ignored the cold and walked down the streets of Konoha.

_It was just a dream, _Hinata would try to remind herself. It never helped that those dreams always seemed too vivid that it made her afraid to even close her eyes.

She was just about to turn back when she heard the sound of a glass bottle clatter onto the pavement sidewalk. Startled, she looked up to find three men begin to surround her. Ignoring their leers she attempted to push her way through.

"What do we have here," taunted the slender of the three.

She glared at him in response.

"Oh ho, look it here, we got ourselves a little bird. What's wrong gorgeous can't talk?" The second man standing to her right is the one who asks. She could feel his eyes travel their way down from her lips to her ass.

Instead of answering any of their jeers she looks around to see if anyone can help her. She silently curses when she doesn't find a single soul outside.

"I think she's a mute. What do you think?"

In response her heart began to thump a little harder just when the remaining memories of her latest nightmare assaulted her. She could feel the fear grip her suffocating her.

"I think…we should see if she can scream?"

They advance.

.

_No,_ her mind screamed. The flashes of memory were making her clumsy. They were causing her to mix reality with fantasy. It was at this moment that one of them was able to catch her arm. The feel of his slimy hand on her arm made her begin to thrash violently.

_I won't let them. I won't._ When his grip slipped she kicked him before trying to get away. Another tackled her causing her to fall in a small pool of dirty rain water. She managed to kick her attacker in the head before scrambling away from them. She was just about to escape their grasp when she crashed into a fourth.

_I have to get out. I have to._ It was then that her eyes became round with panic. To think she was about to be taken advantage of by a bunch of drunks made her shudder in disgust.

She closed her eyes when she felt him throw her back into the hands of her three attackers. Her mind is racing. She knows that while her situation looks quite futile she wants to try even if it's only out of desperation.

One of them grabs her arms and the other is busy unbuckling his pants. Just when one of them reaches for her sweater she hears the sound of footsteps.

.

_Another sleepless night_, he thinks. He covers himself with the hood of his sweater before heading out. Lifting his head towards the sky he catches the remaining smell of rain water from earlier. He looks around not bothering to commit anything to memory simply enjoying the quiet of the night.

_Suna,_ regardless of the memories his city leaves he still misses it. It's his home. He has only walked a few blocks before he catches the sight of some guy. Even from this distance it's clear that the man is nervous. He seems to be up to something. He thinks he might be a drug dealer until he saw her. He saw the guy catch her. He also saw her frightened face when she realized that her only chance at escape was throttled. For a moment he felt compelled to help her but thought better of it.

He continued to cross the street. As he moves closer to where they are he can start to catch snippets of their conversation.

"Look at her isn't she just dying to let us near-ah! That Bitch! She bit me!"

He can hear the sound of flesh meeting flesh. The smack they give her is loud and clear and for a moment he thinks that she will finally begin to scream and shout but nothing. The sound of silence makes him pause in his steps. He thinks perhaps that she is a mute. Without thinking he begins making his way towards the group. He doesn't alert them to his presence he simply grabs the first and knocks him to the ground with a right hook.

He hears the shouts of surprise but he doesn't stop before getting to the second and the third. The only one left is the largest of the three. He doesn't see him until its too late.

.

She had just felt the stinging blow across her cheek when she felt something change. She heard the sound of more foot steps. Her version is a bit blurry and the first thing she can recognize is the flash of red. Without thinking she thinks its Sasori.

She sees him grab the first and knock him to the ground with a single blow. She feels both exhaustion and relief.

Her eyes catch his every move. It doesn't take her long to realize that he is not Sasori but the guy from a few nights ago. She wonders why she has never heard of him before.

.

The kick he receives in his lower back makes him cringe. He turns to the left and manages to catch the guy off guard. The big guy stumbles forward when he misses; Gaara takes the opportunity to deliver a left punch to his left check. The guy stumbles before going at him once more. He punches in the nose before he can get to close. The fourth punch manages to draw blood. He knows he should stop but he ignores his thoughts. Its too late he has felt his opponent's blood and much like a wild animal it only fuels his adrenaline.

.

He is standing over the fourth half crazed. He clenches and unclenches his knuckles as the blood of his opponent drips from his clenched hands. Part of her knows that she should be afraid but she's not. She watches him turn his face up. Its not until he has taken a few breathes that he moves. He doesn't even look at her when he begins to walk away.

Before she can stop herself she calls out to him. He stops just outside of the darken alleyway. "What?" he asks. His voice sends a chill down her spine.

"Thank you,…" she responds. She watches him walk away without a word but she knows that he heard her.

.

_Have you heard?_

The classrooms are all the same. The people are all the same to him. They just waste their time doing nothing. He doesn't bother voicing his hatred for this place.

_Would you be willing?_

He hears whispers here and there. He hears the name Circe at the tip of the tongue of many. He hears the stories but doesn't believe.

_Aren't you curious?_

He sees her in the corridors. It's the girl he helped. She looks a bit different but he can recognize her without a second look. He thinks that maybe it's because he has heard her voice. He wonders why she looks so different but doesn't ask.

.

He finds the card in his locker.

_Circe._

He reaches the classroom and wonders why he came. He looks at the small card in his hand once more before making up his mind.

.

_**Will you come to me?**_

.

_**Will you accept me?**_

.

_**Yes…**_

_._

A/N: Okay! I'm so sorry this took forever but I hope you like it. I will be working on the next part and **SHOULD** have it **DONE** by Thursday 11! Oh and one more thing thanks to all of those who are still reading my fic.

**The count as of 1/29/12**

Itachi: 38

Gaara: 32

Sasori: 29

Sasuke: 18

Kushimaru: 6

Kakashi: 1

Shikamaru: 1


	10. Sabaku No Gaara part 2

**Circe – Gaara no Sabaku part 2**

_**He will use me**_

_**I will use him**_

_**We will use each other**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want?" He looks down at her. She is insignificant. She is the same as everyone else. Then why? Why did he come?<em>

"_I want what you want." He turns away with a sneer. It makes him angry that she would attempt to get in any way close to him. His anger makes him think that perhaps this was a waste of time. "You've heard of me haven't you?" It's more of a statement than a question. She watches him with her eyes. Most would feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny but he isn't most._

_He doesn't answer because he isn't the type to waste breath on mindless chatter. The only thing that has ever captured his interest has always been his drive to crush those who get in his way._

"_I've also heard a lot about you." She continues unperturbed by his current mood._

"_Yes, and let me guess you want me to be your next fuck toy. I'm not interested." He mocks her to see her response. She surprises him by smiling a bit wider._

"_You're lying because if you weren't interested as you say then you wouldn't have come." She fires back. Her eyes show him that there is more to her and the animal-the predator is intrigued._

"_I came to see if you had the nerve to show your face after what you saw." He can see it in her eyes that she knows what night he is talking about. He wonders if she will realize her mistake and leave._

"_All the more reason for me to ask you to play along."_

_He shakes his head at her foolishness and turns to leave but is stopped by her next words. "If you decide to play you'll be the one to call the shots. You make the rules. You decide when…where and how far."_

.

Its late, no one is out. Doors are locked and the moon is out. She feels the tremors course through her lithe body but it isn't out of fear it's from her desire, her obsession.

She has finally arrived. The door is locked and the windows are pitch black but she can feel the thrum of the music through the metallic door. She hesitates for only a second and it's not for reasons you might think.

Her vision is obscured by smoke and a mixture of dim and bright lights. There is a crowd of people. There are some dancing, others making out in small couches and the rest are taking drugs. She has seen this before in her dreams except it's much darker and much more sinister. For a moment she simply stands there and takes the place in. Her eyes catch the color of crimson. He signals her over and she obeys.

He is sitting in a lounge chair in the middle of the room. There are a few people surrounding him. He smiles in a way that tells her much of the animal in Gaara but not of the man. He watches her for a moment. He tilts his head to the side and says, "remove your clothes."

He thinks that any moment she is going to turn and run scarred. He knows that this wasn't what she had been expecting or perhaps hoping but he wants to show her that this is who he is. He isn't some prince charming or some compliant pet that will act at her whim. No, she needs to understand that he holds complete control. He will humiliate her and show her what happens when someone is too naïve for their own good.

She neither moves forward nor does she turn and run. She matches his gaze with her own. It doesn't take long before his temper has finally snapped. What happens next excites her to the point that it scares her.

His fist hits the table with enough force that everyone stops and turns. The music continues to play but no one moves because all eyes are on the center of the room.

His tone is even but the malice that drips from his words causes the room temperature to drop. "Either you do as I say or I'll rip it off myself."

Everyone holds their breath. No one dares to get any closer for fear of getting caught in the cross fire.

Having succeeded in having his full attention she takes a step forward. She smiles and she looks at him straight in the eyes. Slowly, so very slowly she moves her hands to the belt at her waist and with the smallest of tugs it comes loose. The coat drops in a pool of fabric around her feet. She never takes her eyes away from him as she unfastens the knot that holds her dress together and she lets that drop as well. She lets him drink the sight of her. She knows that her forwardness has left him stunned. She doesn't remove anything else.

She waits. He doesn't disappoint when he motions for the occupants in the room to continue their previous activities.

"Dance for me my pet," he taunts as he takes a sip of his beer. The men at his side watch her with various degrees of want and desire but she only has eyes for one. His eyes penetrate her to her very core. In that moment there is only the primal need of their obsession. It is his need to have complete and utter compliance and her unrelenting desire to be satisfied.

The music plays and slowly she lets the rhythm of the music guide her movements. Her hips, her arms and her legs move slowly in synch with every beat. She knows that she has his complete attention. She lets her mind wander. She wonders how his skin will feel under her fingertips. She envisions what he will do now that he has access to her body. She smiles when she catches his eyes flicker from unbidden lust to passiveness.

He lets his eyes wonder. He lets his instincts take over. He feels as the animal inside of him bares its canines demanding to be let out. To take what it wants without restriction or limitation. In all honesty he could take her now to prove a point but he won't because that would mean admitting weakness and if it's one thing he despises more than cowards its weakness.

One of the men on his right has grown restless. He is tired of being only able to watch. He wants-no he needs to touch. Before he can so much as lay a hand on the luscious creature before him he is stopped by a crushing hold on his arm. He turns to find himself under the scrutiny of the demon himself. The coward in him quivers and shakes in fear of what may lay before him.

"You will not touch what is mine."

The man can only nod back dumbly in response. For the moment he has been spared from the red Demons wrath.

_**I will use you**_

_**You will do as I say**_

_**Until there is nothing left**_

* * *

><p>The second meeting is in a crowded train. He cups her covered breast and caresses her curves from behind. His actions are callousness but it's in his aggressive actions that she finds relief. Her hands grip the metal bars when his fingers get further in their exploration. It's dark and no one pays attention so long as they don't attract attention to themselves.<p>

"If you scream or make a noise they will see," he taunts. His hands rip the fabric of her shirt apart. They go underneath her skirt and caress her covered folds. The touches on her skin are rough enough to leave bruising but she neither notices nor cares. She is enthralled. She grows wet but refuses to let out a sound opting to bite her own lips with perfectly white teeth. He bites the delicate skin on her collarbone. She lets his fingers caress her until she can't help but let the smallest of whimpers escape her lips. A man catches her sound and becomes a spectator. Gaara notices but doesn't stop his torment on her body.

"Scream for me my pet," he whispers. His hands reach the small clip that keeps her breasts in place. The sudden cold that wafts across her chest because of the air conditioner causes her to shudder. Her shudder is soon replaced by small mews of delight as his fingers pinch and roll the small nubs of her breasts. She can't help but arch into his rough hands.

"If you scream everyone will see," he taunts. She quivers as his hand slides slowly down from her perky breast to the bottom of her skirt. So very slowly he lifts the fabric of her skirt until it reached the top of her underwear. Then with a bruising kiss he whispers, "You'll enjoy this."

She gasps as he managed to insert his fingers inside her folds. Her walls clamp onto his fingers. He doesn't stop. Not even when some people turn and notice. Some watch others turn away but he doesn't spare them a glance because he has found something new to entertain himself with.

.

_They were at the school she lay there with her hands tied above her head as he explored her body with his tongue and fingertips. Her body is slowly being peppered with bruise marks. She whimpers and squirms as he continues to explore her lips tasting and playing with the small appendage that would appear between her lips, with his tongue. His kisses were always rough never leaving doubt about who was in charge._

"_Gaara," she called out to him. He would smirk as he divulged her of the rest of her clothes._

"_Is this what you want my pet?" he asks. His fingers trace and grip her in places one should never touch. His teeth bite and taste parts of her flesh never once licking her to sooth the ache._

"_No," she gasps. She says this because this isn't enough. Sasori was right she wants more than this but maybe just maybe Gaara can make her forget. Maybe he can remind her of her obsession. She wants-no needs to go back to the way it was before. When her body and mind would only need a touch, a taste of this lustful desire to be whole even if for only a few blissful moments._

_**My drug**_

_**My sweet unquenchable desire**_

_**How I miss my most precious drug**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Whispers of <em>Gaara<em>, plague his mind. The dreams, the memories would not leave him in peace. Knowing how futile it was to even attempt to sleep he gathers his things and leaves. He ignores his brother's calls and his sister's threats. He would not find solace inside those walls.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A loud bang was heard as a door was thrown against the wall. The occupants of the room gave small shudders when a singular face came into view. It was Shukaku and from the looks of it his meeting with the Hyuga head did not bode so well.

"Where is he?!" His demand was followed by the sound of wood breaking as his fist collided with their coffee table. Kankuro attempted to seem ignorant.

"Not a good idea," taunted Temari. She was after all the favored one of the three.

"Don't play games with me. Tell me NOW!"

This time he turned his attention towards his second oldest. Kankuro coward in fear.

"He's gone out again," It was Temari who answered.

Shukaku's face darkened at receiving such information. "Is that so," he sneered. "It seems I have become too soft. Perhaps it is time to remind you who holds control."

Kankuro shuddered at the thought of what their father would do to Gaara.

.

It was thrilling. The adrenaline was slowly easing its way out of his system. It was a close call going into his third fight but he couldn't stop not when his opponent was still standing. It wasn't about the money. He had money and lots of it. It wasn't the glory or the thrill of having the crowd cheer for him. No, it was all about the rush that made his blood pound that he fought for.

Having collected his winnings he slowly made his way out back. He was just about to cross the street when a couple of guys jumped him. They pinned him down only for him to punch the guy on the left. They fought for what seemed like minutes before his fatigue won out.

He spat out blood as one guy held a blade against his neck. He glared but did not struggle. Then a fifth figure emerged.

"Shukaku," he spat.

"Tch, now Gaara is that anyway to talk to the one who holds your life."

He let out a dry chuckle, "you don't own me," he spat.

Shukaku smirked in response. He bent forward and took a hold of his chin, "ah, but I do Gaara. I do." He snapped his fingers and the re-conditioning commenced. Two men held him as the others beat him until their fingers grew numb and their breathing grew labored.

It wasn't until they left him lying in a pool of his own blood did they stop.

"Remember Gaara, your life belongs to me."

He coughed and spit out mouthfuls of blood. He let his fist clench until his fingernails dug holes into the palms of his hands as his anger began to consume him.

"By the way," Shukaku called. "I have another assignment for you." He threw a photograph of a man at the ground. "Don't mess up."

He could only glare hatefully at his retreating back. He closed his eyes but it did nothing to drown away the sound of Shukaku's malicious laughter.

.

* * *

><p>"Why are you following me," demanded Gaara. The man in question removed himself from the shadows and sneered at Gaara.<p>

"I'm here to make sure that you follow your father's orders." This time he didn't bother to hide his satisfaction at having the great Gaara reduced to a wiped dog.

"I don't need you Malik," spat Gaara.

The man named Malik laughed, "I don't take orders from you pup."

Gaara's fist clenched in anger. Without conscience thought he moved towards Malik with the intent to kill.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Malik taunted. With a snap of his fingers ten other men moved away from the shadows.

Forcing his growing anger down he forced himself to turn away.

.

* * *

><p>Papers scattered, furniture turned upside down and bottles littering the floor. This was what Hinata found when she came looking for her father in his study. She had been looking for him since morning. Stunned at the scene in front of her she moved with caution.<p>

"Father," she called.

Her father turned towards her voice. He looked so sad and lost it broke her heart to see her father like this. "Hinata, is that you?"

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a fool. If I hadn't-I'm so sorry." He grabbed her hands as he continued to apologize.

"I don't-what's going on? I don't understand. Why are you apologizing?"

"I did something horrible."

"Tell me I'm sure we can figure something out," she prompted.

"I…I borrowed some money."

"How much?"

When he became quiet and refused to say anything more she shook him. "Tell me?"

"five…five-hundred thousand,"

"Okay, that's not so bad I'm sure we can move some things around and-"

She stopped speaking at seeing his sullen expression. "What aren't you telling me?"

"He, the man I borrowed the money from doesn't want just money anymore. He wants our company. He said he would help our business as long as I gave him half of our earnings. I've tried-please believe me I've tried but they won't listen. I'm so sorry Hinata,"

She stopped listening. Instead she took a hold of him and helped him get into his room to rest. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. She took her coat and left. She had a friend to see.

.

"I need your help," were the first words she spoke.

She watched him pause in his readings. His grey eyes watched her from over the cover of his book. He regarded her slowly never once showing surprise at her sudden appearance.

"It's been a while." He remarks as he slowly places his novel on top of his desk. He motions for her to take a seat.

"Still staying late after school I see," she responds. She takes the seat in front of him.

"Yes, well," he replies with the smallest of shrugs.

"I've heard people say that you used to do undercover work,"

His eyes trail away as if lost in thought. "That was a long time ago."

She frowns at his vagueness but decides to persist further. "Have you heard of someone named Shukaku?"

He turns to her surprised. He looks at her with intrigue. "Yes, I have."

For a moment she hesitates. "What should I do?"

He raises an eyebrow. "That depends on what you are willing to give in exchange."

She doesn't need to think about that question her answer is simple, "anything."

In response he reaches for the bottom drawer and takes out a small box that was hidden in the bottom of his drawer. With a few buttons pressed the box opens with a small click. He retrieves a folder containing a few papers. He flips through it until he finds a small business card. He slides the card over to her.

"She can give you what you need," he replies at last.

She accepts the card. Before she leaves she hesitates at the door. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?" he answers.

"Thank you," and she leaves.

.

The card he gave her only had a number and no name. The only clue he had given her was that it was a woman. When she called she only gave one name that would make sense. She was given directions. The directions led her to a small coffee shop at the edge of town.

A woman dressed in a pair of red heels and black pencil skirt approached her. She said nothing simply passed her a silver key and a card with the direction to a small post office with mail boxes.

.

It was a folder. A folder that contained anything and everything related to Shukaku's underground and under the radar crimes. She now had in her possession the ability to get rid of Shukaku for good but now the question was could she threaten a man incapable of remorse.

.

* * *

><p>"Gaara, what are you doing?" it was Temari.<p>

Gaara was standing on top of the roof over seeing the city. He didn't want to answer any of her questions. If she wasn't careful he would be forced to take out his anger at her.

"Why did you disobey?" she asked. Seeing how he only continued to ignore her she pressed on. "It's not because of that girl is it? You know you can't. It's not possible. You're incapable of being seen as anything more than what you are. A mon-," she cut herself off before she could say the dread word. She was being careless and carelessness could get her killed.

"A what?!" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"Gaara, I just don't want-."

"Leave,"

Recognizing his tone of voice she decided to drop the subject and leave. If he wanted to be a fool and attract unwanted attention she would let him. As far as she was concerned he did not matter.

.

His nightmares had returned but this time it had been worse. They were fresh, newly obtained nightmares. The anger that pulsed through his veins was almost animalistic. He could feel his anger rise and knew that this time the feel of blood on his hands would not be enough. He left; he left before he could kill his siblings.

He moved away from the crowded streets. He wove past darkened alleys. He wasn't sure why or what he was thinking but he needed to get away. If he didn't he would grow mad.

.

The streets became unrecognizable. The buildings, the people it was all the same to him. None of it mattered in the wake of his burning hatred. He needs to kill if only to prove his existence in this world. The night is young and he realizes that perhaps he has found something to entertain himself with. He opens his phone and dials one number.

.

The phone rings, it's _him._ She doesn't hesitate when she answers.

"Come," the line goes off after that. She doesn't need to wonder what he means. She takes one look around before she goes towards her new destination. She makes her way through the very streets that have plagued her mind many nights. She doesn't stop until she reaches his place. She doesn't hesitate even when her heart begins to pound. She doesn't get the chance to turn the knob before the door is thrown open and she is being dragged inside. Her back collides with a wall.

He gives a bruising kiss without warning. His hands scorch her skin as they take a hold of her. She doesn't touch him even though her desire begs her to do so. Her clothes leave her body in shreds. He slams her wrists on either side of her. His bites hurt but she doesn't push him away. Her marks her with his teeth in different areas of her flesh. His caresses a far from gentle. If possible his actions have become more aggressive. She knows that she should be afraid and she is but not of his actions but of her own. Her lips feel bruised, her face is flushed but he doesn't stop. He bites her inner thighs, he grips her waste. When he kisses her he takes a hold of her hair if only to prevent her from moving.

Soon his lips draw blood. She could feel the metallic liquid leave her bruised lip. He pulls away as though he expects her to turn away but she doesn't. Seeing his slight hesitation she tilts herself forward as far as his hand on her hair will let her. Tentatively she lets her bloodied lips caress his. This time when he kisses her he doesn't hold back. His hands and teeth are touching her in the most aggressive and attentive of ways.

He bites and nibbles the skin left exposed above her breasts. She lets him take control. She allows him to lead this deadly dance of the flesh. She gasps as he presses and rubs himself over her covered crotch. Her head is forced back to expose her throat. He licks and bits his way down from her neck to the valley of her breasts.

In seconds he has forced her to wrap her legs around his hips. He lowers her onto his floor. Forcefully he spreads her legs. She obliges by spreading her legs wide. Before she can grasp his movements he has already lowered himself towards her body once more. She closes her eyes allowing him to take comfort in her. She doesn't need to look to know that his eyes have glazed over and that the Gaara she is familiar with is gone. What is left is only the part of himself that he has developed to cover the scars left behind by his childhood.

He plunges himself inside her folds causing her to shudder. The sheer violence of his movements alone brings her over the brink. He continues his fast and rough movements not pausing to adjust himself. She doesn't touch him with her hands instead she ops to drag her nails against his wooden floor. Feeling her orgasm coming quickly blinding point she is surprised when he drags her closer forcing her legs further apart. He pulls one of her legs over his shoulder before he begins to take her in this position. Her fluids are now running freely onto the floor as her orgasm makes a crashing stop but he doesn't stop. Instead he flips her position so that she is now forced to ride his cock from behind. She groans and moans causing her throat to constrict but he doesn't stop. Even when she feels her thighs begin to ache at his unyielding hold she doesn't make a move to stop him.

He kisses her bruised lips as pushes himself further into her moist folds. His speed is that of someone depraved of his lustful obsession for too long. He makes one more sharp thrust before the blinding euphoria consumes him. He shudders, growls and groans as his orgasm takes him into a blissful state of euphoria. He shudders and trembles until the last drop of his juices have been shed.

Slowly as though awakening from a trance his eyes take on her disheveled form. He can see the bite marks. He watches as though in a daze as her once beautifully unmarred skin begins to pepper with splotches of purple, green and yellow. Hesitantly he reaches to trace the damaged he is done but stops out of fear. It is an unwelcomed emotion that he despises but cannot help but feel. He has hurt her. He has shown her the part that always managed to scare people. He is shocked by the sudden fear that grips him. He is afraid that now she will run. She will run because she has seen what he really is. Still that isn't what scares him the most. It is something much more painful that simple rejection. It is the thought that now, _**now**_ she will hate him, she will fear him.

As though scorched by a burning flame he pulls away. He doesn't want her to be the one to pull away. He watches as her eyes slowly open. Those piercing eyes that he feels he should not be permitted to gaze upon. He has marred this perfect creature and for what? Just because he lost it again. He watches as first as confusion passes her eyes and waits for the inevitable hatred that will take its place.

"Gaara," she calls. She stretches her hand out to him as though calling him to her.

He shakes his head in disbelief and fear because it's not possible that such a precious creature would call to him. She has seen the monster. _Why does she not run?_

"Gaara," this time her voice is much softer than before.

He stops his retreating steps as though unsure if this is real or simply his mind playing with his sanity. She stands and slowly walks towards him. Her steps are measured but sure.

"Gaara," she calls. He hand is out stretched and just when he thinks that she will touch him she stops. He looks at her eyes to see them pleading to him to come to her. Hesitantly he takes a step forward. They are only a breaths distance away. Neither move nor speak.

Then she smiles and he is captivated.

"Kiss me," he is surprised that it is his words that have left his lips. He watches as though paralyzed as she closes the distance slowly. She stands on her tipi toes. Her lips caress his only lightly. Her lips whisper across his before she deepens it never once removing her eyes from his. She kisses him lightly before retreating back down.

"Touch me," he asks and she does. Her hand slowly touches his cheek. Her fingers slowly trace first his lips then the rest of his face. He is fascinated by her simple gestures. Her hands intertwine with his. He watches as she lifts his hand before slowly kissing the tips of his fingertips lightly.

"Can I…can I touch you," he asks gently as though afraid that she will suddenly turn away. She answers him by raising his hand to her face. As though unsure he lets her hold his hand to her face. She turns to his hand lightly kissing a scar on his palm. While he feels much like a child he isn't afraid for once of feeling but rather of the possibility of losing this feeling.

He traces her lips with his fingers. He touches the cut that was formed by his actions before placing a light kiss on her lips. For the first time he is being touched by another in such an intimate way. He holds her face in both of his hands this time without any fear of returning her stare. "Thank you," he says before he claims her lips.

_**Love me**_

_**Just love me**_

_**I beg you, love me**_

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay, I know this took forever. I honestly did have a chapter ready and waiting to be published on the day that was promised. What happened was that I re-read it and realized it was crap and I thought to myself I cannot give this crap to my readers. I love all those who review and follow my story. I hope that this is up to your expectations. Happy Turkey Day!

.

**In case you don't believe me. This is a short clip of the original tenth chap.**

**Circe – Gaara no Sabaku part 2**

_**To take a chance**_

_**It's scary**_

_**But not knowing is perhaps even more so**_

**.**

**.**

_Text: _

_** The Roof on 4**__**th**_

It's night and the air is warm. Her breath comes out in short puffs. She faces away from him. He takes her hands and binds them behind her. Her breathing never changes and her smile continues to linger.

"_**What do you want?" She smiles as he pretends to have disinterest. She knows that he has heard everything there is to know about her otherwise he would have never come.**_

"_**I want what you want." Her words cause something to change. It is in his eyes when they flicker that for a moment she can almost see fear before it is once again replaced by his cold façade.**_

She can feel his breathskim the skin of her neck. His proximity makes her eyes glaze with want. She thinks he is going to unbutton her shirt, he surprises her when he rips it open letting the small buttons fall like raindrops.

_**He turns to walk away but before he can turn away completely she stops him with her next words.**_

"_**You make the rules. You decide when…where and how far."**_

He wonders when she will run. He pushes as far as he thinks is necessary to prove a point. He pushes and waits for the moment when her instincts will tell her to run away. He waits for the moment she will realize that this was a mistake and this game has become dangerous for someone like her.

"_**Why?" he asks. Why would you allow someone like me to have control?**_

He doesn't even give her the smallest of warnings until his hands is already at its prize. He doesn't stop his exploration until he is already stroking her in the most intimate of ways.


	11. Sabaku no Gaara part 3

**Circe – Gaara no Sabaku part 3**

_**She is mine now**_

_**I will protect her**_

_**I will protect her because she is my most precious person.**_

_**.**_

_**Wind, City of Komashu**_

The air is cold but I ignore it because I can see them and this is what I've been waiting for. My lips are spread into a wide smile and I tug on my short orange hair. My heart thumps in scarcely controlled anticipation. The stage is dark and everyone has gone quiet. I hold my breath and suddenly the lights are on and what I've been waiting for comes alive in front of my very eyes. The music is incredible, the thrum of the music of both the drums and guitars are breathtaking. The drums set the pace and every note that is strung by the guitar send my blood pumping. I want to capture everything with my eyes and ears but I can't because my eyes are glued to only one person. He's the lead singer. It's Shin and my smile brightens. His words, his lyrics but most of all it's his voice. His voice has me captivated.

His eyes are closed but his voice never waivers as he delivers the lyrics of his song. I watch as his fingers play across his guitar with ease. I marvel at his ability to touch my soul with his voice alone. I love him; I love his music; I am his greatest fan.

.

The performance goes without a hitch. The audience even asks for an encore. Later when the performance is over, they all head out backstage. Shin ignores his band mates as they make plans to go drinking at a popular bar. His phone rings and he sees that it's his agent.

He slides his finger across the screen before answering. "Hey, Shin," says his manager. He mutters back that he's listening. "I just got off the phone with Yamanaka industry they have just offered us a deal. Isn't that great?"

Sensing that there was an obvious _but_ coming along he lets out a sigh, "what are you not telling me?" He can hear his agent on the other side cough uncomfortably.

"Well…the contract is for Konoha." Shin says nothing. He knows better than anyone that his brother will also be there. "Shin, please tell me you haven't hung up. I know what you're thinking but believe me this is the best offer for your band. It'll only be for one week."

He sighs before answering, "okay."

"Really that's great!" He has to pull his cell phone away from his ear because of how loud his agent was being. He rolls his eyes at his agent's enthusiasm.

.

_**Konoha**_

The people in the café are on high alert girls and guys are going around whispering to one another. A group of second year girls can't stop giggling and whispering to one another. Ino rolls her eyes. "Typical," she says.

"Oh, come off it Ino-pig. You can't tell me you aren't a little bit interested." Sakura motions towards the crowd of girls who were more preoccupied by the computer screen.

Her blond friend shrugs uninterested. "I'm just not into Shin like other girls."

"Really," Sakura raises an eyebrow. "You are not interested in one of the most talented guys out there, who also happens to be about our age and one of the most gorgeous specimens of all creation. He is one of the most scrumptious guys out there, aside from Sasuke-kun of course, and you aren't interested."

Ino lets out an exasperated huff. "Now don't be silly forehead. I have more mature taste. I prefer Ryu thank you very much."

"Of course you do, I should have known you preferred Shin's brother," she rolls her eyes.

"He's dreamier, he's dashing. Oh, I loved him in that drama _Mischievous kiss_."

.

.

.

The water drizzles down from the shower head. She blinks back the droplets that fall onto her lashes. She smiles at the sight in front of her. His crimson hair has become a darker shade. The water has caused it to stick to him at odd angles. She can't help but laugh when a small chunk of his hair lands in front of his eyes, obscuring his vision. He tilts his head to the side confused but says nothing. She finds him so adorably cute that she can't help but to lean forward and kiss him on his wet lips. He kisses her back and pulls her closer by her waist. His hand digs into her wet locks causing her to moan into his mouth. The mix between his cold hands and warm water cause her to shiver in delight. When they pull away they look into each other's eyes.

"Gaara," she whispers over his lips.

"You are mine," he says before he pulls her in for a long sensual kiss. Her tongue darts across the seam of his lips before letting it dwell into his mouth. She smiles at his obvious possession of her, but she isn't worried because she knows better. It isn't a statement, but a wish. He has found someone he can love and that scares him.

"Yes, Gaara," she says. "I'm yours," she placates him like she would a child. Letting her actions show him that he has her.

_._

_._

A pair of eyes scan the article in front him when the sound of the back door interrupts him from his musings. He turns around to see a familiar face. "Hinata," he greets.

She stops surprised but smiles up at him, "Neji, how are you?"

He raises an eyebrow at her attempt at evasion but answers nonetheless. "I am well." They say nothing after that. She turns to leave but he stops her. "Hinata?" he asks.

She stills on the steps but doesn't turn around.

"Stop trying to avoid me," his eyes burning a hole on the back of her head.

She smiles softly before speaking, "what do you want me to say Neji."

"The truth," he says without hesitation. "Have you been seeing the kid from Sand." He watches as her shoulders stiffen.

"And if I am," this time she turns around.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. He's dangerous."

"You don't know him." The emotion behind her words, make him realize that she isn't interested in anything he has to say. He sighs tiredly.

"You're right but you don't know what he's capable of," with that he drops the folder that he held in his hand on the countertop and leaves.

.

.

He awakes in a cold sweat his red hair is mated against his forehead from the sheer heat. While he attempts to catch his breath he closes his eyes trying to remember why he had so desperately wished to awaken. Then suddenly a pounding feeling begins to hammer away at his brain. The pain is excruciating. He holds his head in his hand until the voices begin to appear.

'_**You will never be loved**__,' _the words alone trigger the pain. His father's condemning words cause him to feel another sharp pain against his skull. _'__**You're nothing. Nobody can love something like you.**__' _He stifles an agonized scream as he tries desperately to hold onto some semblance of Sanity.

_You're wrong, _his mind screams. _You're wrong father,_ the pounding comes now full force. '_**You and I are the same the only difference is that you have NOTHING.**_' The eerie chuckle of his father's voice causes him to shake but his resolve does not waiver. _'You're wrong,'_ his mind screams. _'You're wrong, I have her."_

A sinister laughter enters his mind, he can't help but flinch at the sound. '_**She will not be yours for long. Remember Gaara I own your life.**_' _'You will not touch her,' _he threatens. This time the anger in his father's voice is much fiercer, '_**I will do as I please, pup.'**_

He swallows his rage and fear. The laughter and pain slowly subside but the damage is done. He does not sleep for fear of what his dreams will bring.

_**You…**_

_**You've become my most precious person.**_

_**.**_

.

"Gaara, come on," she says while pulling on his sleeve. He refuses to budge.

"No," he says. His words are spoken with a sense of finality. She gives him one more tug before she sighs in exasperation.

"Gaara, what's wrong." She watches as his face shifts from worried to blank once more.

"Nothing," he says. She doesn't believe him one bit. She moves closer until she is right in front of him. Her eyes turn soft; she places a hand on his cheek.

"Gaara, tell me," she pleads. His eyes warm a bit before they harden. For a moment she thinks he will turn away but instead he places his hand on top of hers.

"My father," are the only words spoken. She wants to ask what he means but before she can the bell rings. "Come on, we should go." This time he is the one to pull her towards school.

.

She watches them as they go into the building together. The sight makes her angry. "Temari," she turns around. She is surprised at being caught off guard when she realizes that it's only Kankuro.

"What?" she snaps without thinking.

He frowns but doesn't comment on her cold demeanor. "I was wondering if you had seen Gaara." Her eyes shift uncomfortably. She looks away but he notices. "What's going on?"

She can't help it, her anger is there. "He's with her," she sneers. It's not the girl she hates but what she presents that does.

He frowns at her words, "do you mean…" he lets his words hang.

"Yes, her," she snaps. She's angry because this isn't supposed to happen.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Before he finishes he knows that he has said something wrong.

"How can you say that," her words are laced with venom. "It's his fault she's gone," she chokes. She blinks back her tears.

His eyes soften, "you know that what happened was no one's fault."

She turns to him and he can see the anger clear in her eyes. He sighs but says nothing further.

.

.

.

Hinata and Gaara were exiting the movie theater together when he feels the sudden urge to taste her lovely mouth. He pulls her to the side and kisses her. It is impulsive and a part of him fears she will reject his forwardness but when she doesn't push him away, he deepens the kiss. At first his lips only whisper against hers before he lets his tongue lick against the seam of her lips. When she opens her mouth she pulls him closer by tugging on his red hair. Her tongue dwells into his mouth and he can taste the salty-buttery-popcorn. For a moment his mind thinks that he likes this flavor very much. She moans into his mouth and suddenly he finds it hard to think. His hands are touching her and her nails are scrapping deliciously against his skull and for that moment he forgets that they are on some street and that he shouldn't be so distracted. For a moment he forgets everything except the touch of her skin and her lips.

Her tongue darts out and licks one of his, longer deeper scars on his neck. He can't help but shiver before she scrapes her teeth softly across the delicate piece of skin. He vaguely registers their heavy breathing seeing as his focus lays in the way her hands continue to draw him closer.

The pair are so immersed with one another that they fail to notice a group of girls pass them by.

.

.

There was a large crowd waiting outside the airport. At that moment a guy with tussled brown hair with dark shades and sporting a black blazer, stepped out of the plane. Three others follow in his wake. Girls and guys of various ages awe and scream in delight at the famed _Slate Zero,_ with their band leader Shin Kuray.

Shin sighs at the sight, but nonetheless plasters on his usual smile for his adoring fans. His band mate placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Shin," he says while waving at their adoring fans. "You might not even have to see your brother." He gives him another pat before heading towards their limo.

"I hope you're right," he mutters to himself.

.

At the same time in another part of town a similar pair of eyes stared out the window, watching the scenery change.

"Hey, Ryu are you alright," he turns to find his manager watching him with concern. "Ever since you got that call this morning you've been looking kind of off."

Not sure what to tell her he responds with a short, "It's nothing."

She frowns but doesn't push. "Hey, um I just got a call from NBK. The auditions for your leading lady will be held tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah,…that's great." Seeing that she wasn't going to be getting much out of him she drops it.

.

.

Her eyelids drop as her mind trails to a long ago memory. She smiles softly before shifting to look at Gaara as he lies against the base of the tree. His eyes are locked on the night sky. He seems calm but she knows that it is only a matter of time before he breaks. She knows that sooner or later he will begin to question this new found piece. He doesn't talk about it but she knows that like her he has his own demons to deal with.

The light of the moon casts a glow making his pale skin seem unearthly, unattainable. She smiles softly at the view before she is sitting before him. Without thinking she reaches out to touch his face. His eyes shift to look at her and her breath catches but she doesn't stop. Her fingertips brush against his cheek. His stare never wavers even when she becomes bolder with her actions. He closes his eyes letting his eyelids shut for a moment before moving his lips to brush against her fingertips. She moves closer never taking her eyes away from his face. Then slowly his eyes open and she understands what Sasori meant all those nights ago.

Without hesitating she moves to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Before she can move back, he cups her face in his hands and deepens the kiss. Her hair moves to shield them from the night as their lips move against one another. Her lips are left trembling when he moves to kiss her neck. She shivers with suppressed desire. In the next moment Gaara pulls her from her crouch onto his lap. Her legs are on either side of him as he presses her closer to him. She trembles when his fingertips touch the soft skin of her thighs. Her lips seek his before she lets her teeth trace the long thin scar of his neck. He groans tightening his hold on her legs before he presses her closer and begins to explore her neck once more.

She sighs at the feel of his lips on her skin. She grips his shoulders when his lips reach the spot between her ear and her collarbone. She gasps when she feels his teeth nip the delicate skin causing her to press herself further against him. Her movements cause him to shift and grind against her. The sensation causes her to moan in delight. Her eyes glitter with desire.

"You're mine," he whispers against her neck.

She wants him, needs him. The desire is pumping so hard against her veins that she is having a difficult time thinking. He pulls away her small jacket to expose her bare arms. The dress she is wearing is scrunched up exposing her thighs making her look unbearably difficult to stop from devouring her here and now. He lets his hands trail her arms, she shudders at the contact. He takes her plush lips, letting his tongue trail her lower lip before trailing her spine. The act alone causes her to arch into him. His eyes take in the sight.

Her eyes lower before she places her lips close to his ears, "I'm yours." The whispered promise brings forth the desired effect. He doesn't hesitate when he removes her dress. The cold makes her shiver. Before either can realize their actions, her lips are already on his exposed skin and his hands are on hers.

"I want you," he says between kisses and nips on her ivory skin. "I want all of you," he whispers but by know she has stopped listening. All she can do is feel, feel the touch of his lips on her skin; the taste of his skin on her lips. "I won't lose you," his whisper is lost to the night.

.

.

The moon filters through the window illuminating their bodies as they entwine with one another. She gasps as she rides him. With every thrust a pulsing pleasure goes through her until they leave her toes tingling. He groans with every shift of her hips causing the sheets to shift with every thrust. Their bodies are covered in perspiration creating a perfect friction for their bodies. She gasps when begins to guide her movements. His hands grip her hips before bringing their lips together for a searing kiss that is only intensified by his eliciting thrusts of his hips.

They don't stop even when her throat becomes hoarse.

.

_**She is his greatest treasure**_

_**His most precious person**_

_**And he will not lose her…he can't**_

_**.**_

A/N: Thank you! To everyone that has been keeping up with my story. I'm sorry it took so long but for some reason this chapter did not want to come out. Thank you, all for supporting me and bearing with me.

Ps: To show you that I have been working on it, these are a few of the attempts that I made.

_**Attempt # 7 (third piece)**_

Somewhere in the other side of the city a large stretch limo pulls up in front of the prestigious Binagan building where only the most important individuals stay. A man dressed in black steps forward and opens the door. A young man dressed in the finest blue colored suits steps out. His brown hair complements his suit to a T. At a first glance this scene would not look so significant if not a second man with a similar colored suit and similar appearance stepped out as well. Two equally handsome men with equally similar expressions, look at one another before placing a pair of shades on one another before stepping into the Binagan building.

_**Attempt # 9**_

Her laughter rang short and soft. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "In that case, I think it's time I showed you how." Her smile broadened at his quizzical stare.

"Show me?" he asked unsure. The small tenor of fear that laced his words did not go unheard by her.

"Come on. Trust me," she said while extending her hand. Tentatively he laced his hand with hers letting her drag him towards their destination. Oddly he realized that he did in some way trust her. So there were no questions asked when she proceeded to lead them off of school grounds even when classes were far from being over. "Tada," she said in exuberant delight.

He shifted unsurely in his spot. He felt oddly embarrassed by the whole prospect of what they were about to do. "I change my mind," he said in the most authoritative voice he could muster hoping she would just do as he said.

She smiled cheekily at his sudden reluctance. "Scared?" she prompted. Her smile broadened at his sudden glare.

"No," he practically growled.

"Oh, come on. It's not a big deal. If you want you can even close your eyes." Her words were meant to coax him into going along with her plan but it had the opposite effect.

His eyes darted around to see if anybody would come across them and witness them in the act. He shuddered to think if his family saw him here. "No," this time he crossed his arms for effect. He almost growled in frustration when a look of sheer determination crossed her face. The look alone told him he was doomed. While a part of him wondered when their roles had changed another was slightly intrigued by the new dynamics of their relationship.

"Gaara," she said in a no nonsense tone. "It's just a swing. It's not going to kill you. It's easy, I promise, so stop acting like a baby and come over here." He frowned at her usage of words but did as she asked.

"I don't see the point in this," he gestured to what they were about to do.

She raised an eyebrow before she began to swing. "This…my dear…Gaara…is…the...joy…of being…a…child." She smiled gleefully as she continued to swing back and forth. He frowned but followed suit. It wasn't long before he lost himself. It was strange. While a part of him felt absolutely ridiculous another smaller part was enjoying this very much.

Thinking back he wondered how they had gotten to this point…

_It was only one week since that night and yet it felt like a lifetime ago. Her skin felt soft and warm under his touch. He no longer bruised her ivory skin if he could help it. At most he would leave bite marks on her soft skin. That wasn't all that was different he also let her touch him freely. At first his body would tremble and tense whenever her fingertips would come too close. His heart would thump hard against his ribcage whenever her hands reached the skin of his throat but not once did he pull back. She touched and traced his scars. Asking questions about how he got them. He would give answers to some but to most he would not and that was fine because she never pressed._

_He would let her trace his body and she would allow the same. He loved her soft willing mouth but that was never the best part. The best part was always afterwards, when she would lay in his arms and sleep. It never failed to make his heart swell with warmth when she would allow him to hold her as she slept. The many women he had ever been with would never allow that because of their fear; their fear of sleeping with an uncontrollable monster. It surprised him every time when she would accept his embraces knowing who he is and what he is capable of doing._

**Consider this as a form of apology for taking forever to update. Sorry!**

Original Clip of Part 8 (Itachi & Hinata Scene)

He slammed her against the wooden cabinet as his lips continued to devour her succulent lips. His actions were nothing but precise eliciting the most arousing moans from her small body as she trembled under his finger tips. His fingers explored her body very much in the same way he mastered the key strokes on a piano. His strokes slowed as he slowly slipped the straps off her dress letting her know that this wasn't the same. She was not going to be one of his many. She was like music to him. He could manipulate every stroke as much as he wanted but he could never stop because it was the music that held the control. While she may be a willing instrument to his desires, he was nothing but a slave to his.

The chatter and the clinking of glasses became a distant sound as they continued to touch and taste one another. When he had seen her approach in that lilac dress that touched every curve of her body he knew who couldn't wait. He would have her even with the growing crowd of people.

She removed his jacket and let it fall to the ground, as he easily lifted her up, so her legs could wrap around his waist. His hands caressed the skin that was left uncovered by the cloth as he continued to slip his tongue into her mouth, his tongue gently coaxing hers to come out. Her body moved at his every touched like a well played instrument.

His actions were slow as he slowly lifted her dress up to her hips and removed the cloth that covered her entrance. She gasped as he inserted his first finger. He held his breath as he watched her arch beautifully against his hand. He kissed his way until he reached the top of her breasts. With one quick thrust he entered her wet core. He would make her scream for him one last time.


	12. Sabaku no Gaara Final part 1

**Circe – Gaara no Sabaku Final part 4**

_**It is like poison**_

_**Impossible to detect and impossible to cure**_

_**It spreads like wildfire until finally…**_

_**The heart stops**_

_**.**_

The pain is blinding. His eyes dart and flutter between opening and closing. He sucks in a sharp breath. The first breath comes impossibly painful. It has been so long; perhaps he was beginning to get soft. He coughs up dry air before attempting to stand up once more. Before he can rise completely, another closed fist to the stomach forces out the air in his lungs for what feels like the hundredth time this night.

"You've become soft," Shukaku's words leave a bitter taste in his mouth. The hatred boils in the pit of his stomach causing him to snarl. Before he can make a move against the man, he is pushed down by a foot on his back. "No, you don't get to stand. You can crawl like the pathetic animal you are."

His fists are peeled and clotted by dried up blood. His hair is matted and tousled while his body aches in various places but none of it matters. His anger has made him forget the pain, the blood and everything else.

"I've been too lenient. I hear you've been causing problems. Not following assignments." Shukaku circled him until his shoes came into Gaara's line of sight. Slowly he bent down taking Gaara's face into his hands. "I know all about your little toy." He smiles before letting Gaara's face drop to the ground.

Gaara's heart thumps hard against his chest. He feels the blood rush up to his ears. His hands curl into fists. Before the others can react he turns sending the guy on top of him to the ground. He turns swiftly intending to land a hit against him but before he can, two men grab him. He snarls and thrashes but nothing works.

This amuses Shukaku. It has been awhile since he has been so easily amused. He cocks his head to the side. "Hm," he hums. "It seems that I've misjudged your affection for your little toy. I wonder…would you cave in like all those years ago."

His words are the trigger. He knows what he means. He is talking about that day all those years ago. When he…

"_Bear? Where's bear?" A boy no older than a few years stood in the doorway clutching a small blanket. His red tined hair stood at odd angles and his beautiful green irises swam with unshed tears. This was all ignored by the man slouched on the couch with a half empty bottle._

"_Your Bear!" he spat. The anger was tangible, impossible to ignore._

"_Daddy?" came the boy's unsure voice._

_The man stood on shaky legs. He turned to look at the boy who had taken away his most precious person. "You love that bear, don't you."_

_Afraid, the boy could only nod. "Yes," he says at last. His fists had gone white from the pressure._

_The man saw only red. Without thinking he looks around until he finds the object of his hatred. He snatches the filthy toy. "Is this what you want?!" He yells in his drunken state._

_The boy seeing his favored toy reaches for his most precious toy._

_The man seeing the longing is only angered even further. He begins to tear the delicate fabric._

"_No, please. Bear!" cries the small child. He ignores the child even when he comes towards him. Desperately, the boy tries to reach for his most beloved toy. "Please, stop! Please, Bear!"_

"_You want it?! Here take it!" With one small flick of his wrist he sends the tattered toy into the flames._

_The crying boy tries to take it back but is burned and can only watch with tears streaming down his face as his only friend becomes nothing but ash._

"I'll kill you," he snarls. It's a promise and that alone makes him laugh that much more.

Shukaku lowers himself until he is in eye level with the same pair of green eyes that remind him of the one person he loved more than anything else in this pathetic world. "I will take away the person you love most and you will finally feel the same pain I have felt."

The words send acid down his veins. For the first time he feels real fear.

.

.

He's different. There is no better word that can describe the way he is now. She wants him to tell her what's wrong but she knows he won't. In that aspect they are the same, two people who guard their darkest secrets away from prying eyes for fear of being seen as weak or worse of being vulnerable. She sees the way he clings to her more than before. He's afraid that much she is certain. She is also scarred. She's afraid he'll become distant. She's afraid that he will go back to the way he was before or worse.

"Gaara," she calls. She is lying on his bed. His back is turned to her. She knows where he is going. He goes there every night now. It's been like this ever since that night. He won't tell her what happened but she knows that whatever happened is the cause of his sudden coldness towards her.

"What?" he says never turning to look at her.

She bites her lip. "I won't stop you from going." He doesn't say anything. "But before you go I need…I need you to look at me." He doesn't move at first and she's afraid he'll leave. For a while they stay this way until finally he turns and she can see it. It's clear the hatred, the anger but the strongest emotion is his fear. The fear he holds in his eyes. "Gaara," she calls.

His name on her lips calls him to her. He moves without thinking and he's kissing her. He tugs on the covers barring her to him. She's beautiful he thinks. He kisses her on the lips slowly at first. Her lips mold into his. He deepens the kiss, arching her neck. He traces her skin letting his fingers memorize the contours of her flesh. "I'll protect you," he whispers. She pushes him back and he lets her. She straddles him letting her uncovered wet folds rub against his soft member. He shudders at the feeling, letting her touch his most intimate of scars. The scar on his neck between in ear and shoulder is her favorite. Her teeth scrape across the sensitive skin. He nips the soft skin of her breast making her gasp and wither in his arms.

"Don't leave," she whispers across his lips. He knows that what she's asking isn't about tonight and he's afraid to answer. "Please," she begs holding him closer. He wraps his arms over her body bringing her closer. "Please," she begs and this time he can feel her tears. The tears, tear at his conscience.

"Okay," he finally concedes. It is only then that she pulls away, pulling him along with her. It isn't long before they are again running their hands across each other's body this time under the shower head. The droplets run down their bodies. With each droplet and each kiss, a shudder runs down her body. This time when she kisses him it's not soft or patient but demanding and wanting. His wet hair clings to her fingers as hers does to his. With one hand on the tiles he brings their bodies closer. When he slips inside her folds he knows he can't leave. He doesn't have the strength to leave her. With every shift and every thrust the raining droplets echo in synchronization. When she calls his name he knows that she has him. In this moment there is nothing but them. He kisses her letting his tongue and lips trace that beautiful mouth of hers that has him so bewitched.

"I love you," he whispers so low that the running water obscures it taking the sound with it.

.

.

The cheers of the growing crowd ring loud in the night air. Shin raises a hand letting his fans love and cheer him on. He scans the audience and they are nothing more than a sea of faces, faces he hardly recognizes. He vaguely realizes that it has been a long time since he looked at the crowd looking for a certain face he knows will never be there. He thinks he must have been such a foolish child with foolish fantasies. Still things have changed and he is no longer that child anymore.

He turns with the intent to go back to the hotel his band is staying at when a new round of cheers is heard and he knows that this one isn't for him. He turns and sure enough it's _him._

"What's he doing here?" he mumbles half angry at him and the other half is directed at his manager. He tries to make a break for it. He figures that if he can leave before he is seen then maybe-

"Shin!" His thoughts of escape leave before they have time to manifest themselves. He stops but he doesn't turn.

"Ryu," he responds at last. The name leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. When he turns at last he notices that everything has gone quiet.

Two identical figures stare into identical pair of eyes. They are impossible to tell apart except for the clothes and that's the root of the detestation they hold for one another.

.

.

He's out of time. He knows that he has to do something. He can't risk losing her because to lose her would break him.

His green eyes look back before crossing the street. He feels like a thief hiding. He hates doing this but he knows he has no other choice. He clenches his fist before he reaches the meeting place. They are there and they already have their prey. Hey looks scared, he thinks he should be. He taps him on the side with his foot. The man stirs and stares at him with fear and perhaps hatred. He realizes that he has come to live without that hatred. _It's_ _her_, he thinks. _She's changed me._

"What do you want?" the man trembles. He looks like he's about to cry. He doesn't know so he doesn't answer. "Why am I here?" he asks this time a bit of desperation leaks through his voice. Again, he doesn't know the answer. He turns his eyes to the one holding one of his arms.

Seeing the searching look the guy answers quickly, "He works for Uchiha Corp. We have orders to get rid of the competition."

He nods his head in understanding. The man looks scared but resigned. He knows that he probably won't leave without first being beaten to an inch of his life. He pauses and thinks of her. He wonders if she would hate him if she knew. Before he can change his mind and walk away, another more frightening thought enters his mind. It's his father and Hinata. He has her and she's screaming for help and it's his fault; his fault that she has to suffer, all because he was too weak to do what needed to be done. With that thought he lands the first blow.

Just like that it all comes back. It's easy; it's so easy that it scares him. The blood, the screams they are normal, natural to him.

When he comes back, she is already asleep. He slumps against the door. He can't touch her, not with these hands. He trembles, she can't know. This time it isn't for him, he is doing it for her, and that's the only thing that keeps him sane. He crumbles into his hands. He lets the darkness cloak over him. He doesn't hear her leave the bed nor does he notice when she walks towards him. It isn't until he feels her hands on his skin that he finally notices. "Hinata," one name, three syllables and that's all that matters.

.

.

It's dark by the time she returns home. It's been days, maybe weeks since she has seen her father. She wonders how he is doing and realizes how idiotic that line of thought is. Her eyes turn to his office and find the lights still on. She hesitates at the door. She doesn't know what to say or how to comfort him. Ever since that night all he has done is stay in his office locking himself away from the world. She turns the knob and is saddened by the sight.

"Dad," she calls. He doesn't turn around but she knows that he has heard her. "I'll fix it." At this he turns, his eyes catch hers and she can see the hope and frustration of the situation.

"Just like your mother," he whispers. She smiles at this before reaching out and taking him in her arms. She'll fix it, she has to.

.

.

Days pass, and it seems like nothing has changed but it has. She's close now, she knows. It's been days since she's been able to sleep but it hardly matters because now it's only a matter of waiting. She knows that he father will be thrilled when this is all over but mostly he'll be free. She hasn't told him her plan nor does she plan on telling him anytime soon.

She looks down from her place to the city below. She hasn't seen him, _Gaara_. The name lingers like an unspoken kiss. The thought alone makes her want to roll out his name but she won't. She smiles at the memories but is also sadden by everything that has happened. He hasn't left her just like he has promised but he isn't the same. He won't touch her not since that night. When he thinks she is asleep she can hear him call her name like a mantra. It frightens her. To have that hold on anyone is a frightening experience.

She turns away from the lights and sounds of the city. It isn't until she's pulled on a sweater that she realizes what she is doing. Part of her registers that she has grown tired of waiting. She won't wait for him to figure it out. She leaves through the back and the only thing on her mind is one reoccurring thought, _I have to find him._

_._

_._

He ignores the woman's pleas. Her words mean little to him. He isn't here for her; he's here for her husband.

"Please, have mercy," she begs. Her makeup runs leaving small trails of black ink across her face. "We don't have it. Please understand! Our daughters sick." He hesitates but the hesitation only lasts for a second and it's gone.

"We don't care, we just came here to collect," says a man to his right. The woman shrinks back as the men at his side come forward. The man is too beaten to even move much less speak in his wife's defense.

"Don't disappoint us pup," the warning is clear. He ignores him and steps towards his prey. Before he can make a move to grab his prey he hears it, her voice. The moment he sees her face he knows he has lost.

Regardless of his choice the result will be the same, he will lose her.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You have the same eyes as I do… the eyes, filled with hatred and death, that long for strength… just like mine… your eyes tell me how badly you wish to kill the one who put you through the hell called loneliness." – Gaara_

"Gaara," she calls. He turns unable to ignore her.

She can see the sadness and the fear in his eyes. She wants to cry when she sees this. Her eyes brim with tears but she refuses to shed them. "Gaara," she calls again this time a little softer. "Don't do this. You're better than this."

Everything becomes quiet. The man he had previously been snuffing the life out of becomes still. The man remains still out of fear that if he were to move or make a sound then the animal in front of him will be set free.

Gaara stares at her similar to that of a child lost and unsure. He wants to believe in her words but something is holding him back. His father's words ring in his ears. _You are nothing. You are nothing more than an animal, a tool at my disposal. How can anyone love someone like you. _The disdain and anger ring out in his mind. He looks at his hands. They are covered in blood.

"What's wrong pup?" He ignores the mocking voice. "Don't tell me the little bitch has managed to muzzle you."

The need to ram his fist into the bastard's smug face is almost impossible to ignore. It is only the thought of what might happen to her that keeps him from acting out on impulse.

"Gaara, don't listen to them. You don't have to do this." Her words are softly spoken. Her words send a bitter taste down his throat because she's wrong.

"I've had enough. You know your orders and know the consequences. I won't remind you. Either you do as your told or…" The threat sends needles of dread down his spine.

He takes a breath, he's made his decision. "I'll do it."

"I'll do it," he says.

.

_I'll do it_

_I'll do it_

_I'll do it;_ the words continue to ring through her mind. It was like a switch had been turned. He wasn't the caring Gaara anymore. It was another side, a darker more horrific side that held no fear and no regret over his actions. He didn't blink even when the resounding sound of bone cracking reached their ears.

.

_**I'll do it**_

_**Those words…**_

_**Those words would haunt her.**_

.

.

.

/./

"_**Monster are real…they live inside us, and sometimes, they win." -Stephen King**_

/./

The smell of blood lingers in the air. She's covered in it. Her eyes blink in and out of focus. The flashes of events prior flick through her mind. Soft hair under her fingertips makes her notice him. He's on the ground and he won't stop shaking. The grip he has on her is borderline painful but she won't say anything not now not when he needs this.

_Blood, it splatters everywhere. The laughter is loud and sickening. She shuts her eyes but she can't shut her ears. They hear the sound of bone breaking and the laughter it's there._

"It's okay," she whispers. Her fingers thread through his blood soaked locks, "it's okay," she says. "I'm here," she tells him.

_Suddenly, it stops the sound of laughter and the sound of flesh against flesh. All of it, it all stops. The scene before her makes her breathe stop. He's standing there and she can see it she can finally see it. He's broken, so broken and she's afraid it's too late._

He won't stop shaking. He won't stop staring at the blood, _her_ blood. "It's okay," she soothes, "I'm here now."

_The man before him chuckles, "You've done well pup." She feels bile rise in her throat. "I was beginning to think you lost your bite." The words have an effect. She can see it. It's there in the tightening of Gaara's fist, in his tense posture. He believes their words. "Now, finish him." The woman wails at his words, pleading for her husband's life._

"_Coward," she says. Everyone turns surprised. "Coward," she says this time a little louder._

"_What did you call me you little bitch," the man sneers yanking at her hair the action is painful but she doesn't cry out._

_She grits her teeth, "I said, you're a coward," the words are spat with malice. The man is angry his face turns into a snarl and pulls back his arm. She flinches expecting the blow but it never comes. His fist is stopped by a hand, Gaara's hand._

"_Don't touch her," the words are feral. Even the man cringes. His demeanor is dark and she is afraid for them._

"I can't," he mumbles. She strokes his hair. She ignores the bodies, the blood, she ignores it all.

"Shh," she tries to soothe. "I'm here, I'm here."

"I can't lose you."

.

.

.

_**I have found my most treasured person**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: Okay! okay, I know I said I would be done with Gaara on this chapter but it will have to be the next chapter. Next chapter will be the chapter I finish Gaara. I honestly never thought he would be such a complicated character to write. I also want to thank all those who have not given up on me and are still reading my story. I hope you like the lemons and I promise there will be lots more in the coming up chapter. Please review! They help to inspire me!**

**Ps: Sorry, for the long wait. I will try to update soon.**


End file.
